Life of the Late Queen Serenity
by AJ Martinez
Summary: The actual title to this fic is Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity but I ran out of room. NEway, this fic is about Sailor Moon's MOTHER (Queen Serenity) and is set pre-silver mil. It tells of how the sailor senshi came to be, based
1. chapter 1

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity

By: semper_fi

Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com or LadieAJ@sailormoon.com

Rated: TV PG; D, V, L?

Started: 4:07 PM; May 11th 2002

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted as follows…Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., DiC, CWI, Pioneer, Mixx, and quite a few other people. Any characters that you do not recognize are my inventions, and I would prefer that you not use them, except in and under special conditions.

Author's Notes:

Comin' at ya from Michigan with yet another fanfic…it's AJ! This fic is (like most of my others) quite "different", and although it's not impossible that someone else has written one similar to this one, I've never heard of it. Anywhoo…it's VERY IMPORTANT that you read this part, so that you understand how this fic'll be. This is surrounding the life of Queen Serenity – not _Neo _Queen Serenity. _Queen_ Serenity (as in Sailor Moon's mother). This is about her life on the Moon; so if yer lookin' for _*ANOTHER* _Serena/Usagi/Serenity+Darien/Mamoru/Endymion fic…look somewhere else! That couple is highly over-used and over-rated. And their relationship is semi-immature anyway.

Hehehe…enough of my chattering.

Shout-outs/dedications/recommendations: if you like reading quirky, true-to-life romances that are _not_ about Usagi and Mamoru, "Ami's Diaries" is for you. It's by Lady Guinevere, an extremely talented author and personal friend of mine. Also, for you Michiru+Haruka fans, anything by Rapha-chan is a great read. I would like to dedicate this fic to my buddies: Cindi, Ania, Sara, and my real-life sister, Rocky, who also writes.

Okay…here's the fic!

~~

Serene I fold my hands and wait,

Nor care for wind or tide nor sea;

I rage no more 'gainst time or fate,

For lo! my own shall come to me.

--John Burroughs, Waiting

Serenity stood straight, shoulders back, stomach in, chin up. Servants scurried about her room, their quick movements not drawing her eye. Her long white hair fell loose, draping onto the floor. A Lunarian's hair was her crowning glory, and it was said that it grew to such a length because of the effect Earth's glow had on it. It was for that reason that children born on the Moon were always given a room where the earthlight could shine upon them while they slept, nourishing their hair to grow long and pale, although only children of the royal line had hair of pure white.

Three servants approached Serenity, heads down; it was forbidden to look the king, queen, or even their heir in the eye. Serenity, who was wearing nothing but a white nightgown, held her arms out to the sides so that they were level with her shoulders. One servant, an older woman, unbuttoned the princess' nightgown and slid it off.

Serenity sucked air through her nose, and willed herself not to shiver, as she stepped out of her nightgown. A white dress was presented to her Queen mother, who sat in a chair on the other side of the room. At the queen's nod, the servants began dressing Serenity.

First came a white slip, which had a high neckline, long sleeves, and fell to the ground. A petticoat was added, then another and another. Each was smooth and billowy, with ruffles at the bottom. A loose-fitting white blouse was arranged on Serenity, and buttoned in the back. It had a very high collar, which almost overlapped her shoulders when lain flat, as it was now. There were slight ruffles at the top of the collar. The sleeves were almost snug at the top, but began to cling and bell outward at the elbow, and hung so long that they overlapped Serenity's fingertips, as was the custom.

Next came a long skirt, which came to the top ruffle of her petticoats. It ruffled as well, and when the servants had buttoned it up, three perfect lines of ruffles were visible. The skirt, too, was white, billowy, and very soft. Embroidered across it in random patches were dozens of tiny moons, done in thread that shimmered. A white, sleeveless robe was next, and it had ruffles upon ruffles across the breast, where it clasped.

Now came the accessories. Serenity lifted one foot, then the other, and the servants slipped white sandals onto her feet. A wide belt woven of white gold and melded into silver moons was presented to the Queen mother, who rose from her seat and took it into her hands. The belt was perhaps six inches wide, and tapered into white tassels at either end. The queen ceremoniously arranged it on her daughter, tying the tassels in the front. This was to symbolize that Serenity was no longer a child, but a woman, and old enough to marry. Now she was permitted to show the shape of her waist, and would never again wear a dress with an empire-waistline, as she had since the age of ten, when she was christened and publicly acknowledged as Crown-Princess to the Moon.

Serenity bowed her head reverently, and the queen went back to sit in her chair by the window. Now Serenity brought her arms out in front of her, and strong, wide bands made of white gold were clamped onto her wrists. She let her arms drop to her sides.

A servant stepped forward, bearing a choker. It was identical to Serenity's belt, and was tied onto the princess' neck, holding up her high collar, which still hung over the edges of the choker. The bracelets and choker were commonplace, as it was forbidden for a Lady to bare her neck or wrists; those three spots were suppose to be the most vulnerable, and also the most sensual. They were not to be seen by anyone, save close friends, family and servants of the same gender.

Last came a short, sheer veil, which shimmered. It was arranged so as to hide Serenity's face below the eyes, and Serenity had to force herself not to groan at this. Veils were not a necessity, and were only worn by the highest of nobility, as if to single themselves out and proclaim themselves better than others, even of their class…in addition to that, it made eating politely and in a dignified manner almost impossible.

Their task finished, the servants all scurried off, leaving Serenity and her mother to their privacy.

The Queen mother got up from her chair, and walked to Serenity at a dignified pace, not speaking until she had reached a proper distance for conversation. "Today is the day, Serenity; you are now a woman. Happy birthday."

Serenity bowed her head. "Thank you, mother."

The queen drew herself up, as if making a decision, then swooped Serenity into a fierce embrace. Before Serenity could think to respond, as the royalties frowned upon physical contact, her mother had released her, and was hurrying from the room.

"The guests are beginning to arrive," her voice floated to Serenity as the queen opened the door. "You are to make your entrance in exactly one hour." Then she was gone.

"Yes, mother," Serenity said to the empty room.

She stood there, motionless, for a moment, before realizing that what her mother said was true; she had an entire hour to herself. Serenity could not recall the last time she had been permitted any privacy, although she was usually lonely; even when forced to entertain among her fluttering Ladies.

Almost as if on cue, there was a knocking at the door. Serenity froze, suspecting that it was a certain Lady Tranquility, who just couldn't seem to keep her distance, in the hope of earning favor with the High King's daughter. Although Tranquility was but a few years older than Serenity, and certainly of good stock, the two had never been close, and Serenity found her company tedious if not fake. The only daughter of a neighboring kingdom, Tranquility sought power that she never could control, and seemed perfectly happy with her lot in life; she attended all the parties, wore all the latest fashions, and was friends with all the nobles.

Serenity, while she was favored for her obedience and beauty, was kept on a short rein, and went to balls with the evening planned out: dance with that elderly duke to gain favor and good will toward her father; smile at the new princeling to win her father an ally; and generally be the perfect princess—as she was trained to be.

The knock came again, and Serenity found herself holding her breath, lest it should betray her presence. Finally, after five minutes passed and the knocking had discontinued, Serenity decided to head to the ball, although she had time to spare.

Opening her door slowly, Serenity peeked out before walking into the hallway. The hallways consisted of white marble, and little else. Cursing the loud sound that her feet made when hitting the floor, Serenity adjusted her pace, and crept down the hallways.

She had only been walking for a few minutes when she passed her father's study, which also doubled as a conference room to very important guests. This had always been a very special place for her, although her father had forbidden her access to the room by her seventh birthday, when he found her hiding behind curtains on the balcony during a meeting.

But now he wasn't there, and Serenity still had over thirty minutes before she was to make her entrance. Taking a furtive look around, Serenity placed her finger on the doorknob. There was a small nip, as a device inside took some of her blood—to ensure that she was not only nobility or royalty, but of the High King's direct line—then there was a clicking noise, and Serenity was able to open the door.

To step into the study was to step into another world. A glistening mahogany desk sat before the balcony, centered nicely, and rugs littered the floor. On one wall—and one might note that the walls were painted a cool, faded green—hung a portrait of the royal family, and the others were covered with maps, and strategies. The room smelled faintly of ink and paper, as well as the signature cologne that the king loved to wear.

Serenity wandered to the high-backed chair behind her father's desk, and sat down in it, pulling her hair out from underneath her. The princess leaned back into the chair, slouching, and sighed contentedly.

There was a sudden rattling, and Serenity jumped up. Someone was coming into the study, and she must not be caught where she was forbidden to be. The door was starting to open now, and Serenity hurried onto the balcony, pulling the curtains closed behind her. She could not see into the study, but could hear clearly enough, as what sounded like two men walked in. One was obviously her father; Serenity could always pick his controlled, dignified gait out in a room. The other's steps were quicker, but not to the point of paranoia.

The scent of cologne wafted to Serenity, and there was a creaking sound as the king took his seat. The other man remained standing.

"Let's make this quick, shall we? Today is a day of celebration, not politics."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I quite understand, and I would not bring this up at such a time, were it not of great urgency…"

Serenity recognized the voice as that of Charles, her father's Minister of Foreign Affairs.

"Proceed."

"The planets are in turmoil, Majesty. Mars and Jupiter bicker relentlessly, each claiming the others' strength is an impressive show of bravado. Uranus resents Venus, seeing them as petty; a waste of space. Earth is quite far behind us all by means of technology, and their latest escapade into space resulted in a crash on Mercury, for which the royals argue is an attempted raid, not an accident. Pluto keeps to itself, but its research into Time is starting to become fruitful, and Mars blames it for everything and anything. Saturn, as we all know, is the home of mages and wizards beyond our understanding…one of their experiments went wrong and nearly threw Jupiter off orbit, and just a bit closer to Mars, who took the advance as an attack. Mars demands our assistance in a siege against Jupiter, for without us they cannot hope to win; they're little more than religious zealots with weapons training, them. Saturn's spies found this out and tattled to Jupiter, in the hopes of winning back good will. The High King of Jupiter demands our answer, and the…"

"Enough," there was a pause, and Serenity could picture her father rubbing his temples. "I wish to hear no more of their squabbles. I will deal with it later; right now I have a Coming of Age celebration to attend, and you know how the Queen dislikes tardiness."

"Yes, sire."

"Report to me tomorrow, before the midday meal. Dismissed."

"Yes, sire. Good day, sire."

The quick steps were drown out as the king rose from his creaking throne, and the two men headed for the door. It wasn't until it had shut that Serenity dared to rise from her hiding place, and then she stood in the study, quiet as the dead.

__

The planets at war? Serenity shook her head. _Father will take care of it; he always has._

Serenity ran down the hallways, knowing that to walk would make her late, and insult the royals, who were affronted easily. As she reached the ballroom doors servants hurried her off to the backstage area, where she was powdered and fussed over. She could hear from the other side of the thick curtains her father making a speech from the dais. As the speech wound to an end she was placed behind the curtains and to the side, as she was not the first to enter the ballroom. First the minor nobility and visiting dignitaries would be announced and would make their entrance into the ballroom, in a "paving the path" type ritual, then Serenity would make her entrance.

An announcer droned. "The duke and duchess of Dun…"

Serenity fidgeted, never having liked grand entrances, although they were what she was born for. The names continued, until the servants hurried her closer to the curtain, a sure sign that her name was close at hand.

"…Their Majesties, King Leon, Queen Grace, and Crown-Prince Raphael of Constance; betrothed to Crown-Princess Serenity…"

Serenity stood stock still, trying to register the words. She felt numb. The king was talking again.

"…It is now my privilege and deepest honor, to present to you my daughter, who is no longer a child but a woman, and as such is being wed to Crown-Prince Raphael during the Summer Invocation. I give you my daughter!"

The curtains were flung open, and Serenity's training took control. She curtsied, and took the corner of her skirt with one hand, lifting up. With the other hand resting lightly on the guardrail, she descended the stairs into the center of the ballroom. A young man waited for her at the bottom of the staircase, and he bowed deeply, while she curtsied. He offered her his arm, and Serenity took it. The two headed for the dais, the crowds parting as they went.

The King and Queen stood as they approached, and the Queen curtsied, spreading her skirts wide. Serenity and her escort curtsied and bowed in turn, and he left them. The king took Serenity by the arm, and led her to a throne at his left-hand side, where she sat.

Jonathan, the Prime Minister, knelt before Serenity, and she offered him her foot. Ceremoniously, he unfastened her sandals, and pulling a new pair of sandals from his robes, began lacing them up. Serenity kept her eyes on the crowds; she already knew what this ceremony would entail. The Prime Minister was simply changing her sandal-flats to a pair identical, save that the new ones had heels. This was to signify her entrance into womanhood.

Serenity's face felt flushed, and her thoughts seemed thick and sluggish. _No, _she thought. _Not this way. They wouldn't do it this way. _But she knew that they would, and had. Serenity wanted to stop the party, and to demand an answer. She had grown up knowing that she would someday be married, and that it would be a marriage of convenience, but somehow she had lead herself to believe that the time just wouldn't come before she was ready. And regardless of her fantasies, Serenity had never imagined her parents would spring the marriage on her in such a publicfashion.

…But now her father was standing, and offering her his hand. Serenity took it, and the two royals walked onto the dance floor. A soft piece was playing, and they began to dance; just as they teachers had instructed them to.

It had been hours, but the ball was one that would last all day, and for another fourteen after that, each day of feasting representing one of Serenity's fifteen years. Every night she must make another grand entrance, and each was expected to be more lavish then the last.

Feeling ill and light-headed, Serenity wound her way through the crowds of milling nobles, and out into the Royal Gardens. A few couples lounged on antique benches, but that night, early summer was too cold for most to endure, what with drink and warmth so close by. As for the weather, Serenity paid it no heed.

She kept to the shadows, and hoped that no one would see her. Serenity walked along the outside of the castle until she reached the walls. The walls were made of a speckeldy, resilient stone that had been melted and stirred, while liquid diamonds were added to the concoction; for it was common knowledge that nothing could break diamonds, save another diamond.

Serenity slumped against the wall, and felt its unyielding frigidness against her cheek. She looked up, and the wall went up for as far as the desolate moon princess could see. She sunk further down, and was soon sitting, nestled in a corner made halfway of wall and half of castle. As Serenity slouched further, her hair caught on the texture of the palace, and she spun to untangle herself. The quick movement snagged one of her long belled sleeves, and Serenity pulled. Her sleeve gave before her hair did, tearing, and all Serenity could think was, _Mother will be so upset._

The thought brought tears as Serenity remembered her evening, and her betrothal. The Spring Invocation was but weeks away, and to throw a royal wedding together so fast was impossible. The truth glared at her, bright and as unyielding as the palace walls: her parents had been planning this wedding for at least seven months, and had simply not seen fit to tell her.

As she cried, Serenity braced her hand against the palace and yanked her soft hair from the bricks. Then an idea came to her. The wall had no handholds, and was smooth as silk, but the palace did…

"Something troubling you, Highness?"

Serenity spun, and a hooded figure greeted her. Gender was hard to tell, as the person was very tall, and wrapped in gray robes. No hair was visible, and the face was shadowed like a hood. Serenity stared at the material; it was shabby and thin. _A commoner?_

Serenity disregarded the idea at once. Guards stood at all the entrances into the palace, and were only admitting through the main gates. Also, as a special precaution, they carried Trackers, small pen-like handheld machines that took samples of blood and could tell if the person was to be permitted or not. This celebration was open to all royalty and even minor nobility; there was no guest list. There were, however, the guards. Should someone not qualify—that is, should their blood prove them unworthy—they would be turned away.

"Highness?"

Serenity realized that she had been staring for much longer than was polite. Not remembering the initial question, Serenity answered with, "Yes."

The figure moved closer. "Talking about it sometimes helps."

Realizing that she had misspoken, Serenity sought to explain. "No, I mean…I'm alright…I just," she sighed. _This is not the way that a princess conducts herself. _"I'll be alright." She answered. "Thank you for your consideration, though."

The person nodded sympathetically. "The marriage surprised us all, princess."

Serenity looked up at the person sharply, but she was alone. Sighing, Serenity whispered, "No one more than I."

Taking a look about to ensure that she was truly alone, Serenity began to place her fingers in the handholds the palace offered, and slowly, using windowsills and the wall itself for support, she climbed the wall. It took longer than she perceived it as—the better part of two hours—but then Serenity was on top. Her dress was dirtied and she could smell her own sweat, but the exertion felt good. The guards would not patrol this part of the wall for another thirty-seven minutes, so she was safe from prying eyes.

Walking across the wall, Serenity reached the edge, built to keep soldiers from falling to their deaths. She looked over, and the height made her dizzy; that she had climbed up but moments earlier seemed ludicrous. Taking a deep breath, Serenity stepped up onto the edge, and held her arms out at her sides, as if she could fly away, leaving it all behind. The jump presented a solution to all her problems; no more marriage, no more parties, no more intrigue…

At that moment her foot set on something and she slipped. Serenity fell hard on the stones, landing on her bottom. A spying glass rolled away, gleaming slyly. Taking the spying glass in her hand, Serenity stood up and held it to her right eye, looking in the direction of the city. The last colors of twilight were fading, and she saw people tending horses and closing shops. They went on about their lives; oblivious to the danger they would be in should their king or queen make a decision that turned fatal. Oblivious to the planets' strife. Oblivious to her unhappiness.

She looked to the center of the large city, where there were the bathing houses, the arena, and the marketplace. One bright tent drew her attention, but not as much as the girl in front of it. She wore dirty rags, and her hair was cropped short. A thick metal collar was around her throat, and the bracelets covering her wrists looked more like shackles. She sneaked around the tent, and Serenity saw that there was a chain attached to her collar. The girl, who could not have been more than thirteen, knelt, and searched for something in the sparse grass. Then she straightened, and Serenity and to squint to see what she held. It was a large, sharp rock.

Kneeling again, the girl began to bash it against the chain, which must have tethered her to something, although Serenity could not see. The girl continued to hit the chain, and then a guard walked up. The girl started violently, then cowered. The guard said something to her, and then pulled her, by the wrists, to her feet. He slid her shackles farther up her arms, so that they rested on her elbows, and the girl began to cry.

Serenity felt her cheeks grew hot in a mixture of embarrassment for the girl and anger at the guard. The guard held up a Tracker and put it to the bottom of girl's right wrist, and at that moment another man came up, this one out of the bright tent. He made a loud noise when he saw the girl, and cuffed her on the side of the head. She fell to the ground, trembling, and the man thanked the guard. Then he grabbed the girl by her collar and flung her to her feet. The girl complied, and then he was dragging her into the tent.

Serenity saw it before the man did; the girl still had her sharp rock. She came alive at that moment, and attempted to stab the man. The guard had obviously noticed it at the same time as Serenity, and was able to knock away the girl's desperate attack. Screaming in fury, the man swung at the girl, his closed fist catching her on the neck. She began to shake and hyperventilate, but the man paid it no heed, and continued to hit and kick her even as she fell to the ground. The guard did nothing, but when the man's violent tantrum was over he shook her head, shrugging, and said something that made the man laugh. The two parted ways, leaving the girl's battered corpse on the ground to bleed.

After she had recovered from the initial shock, Serenity stepped back from the edge; she had a cause.

Well, what did you think? I decided to revise this first chapter because some of the stuff just didn't fit. I only had to add one sentence, though. Did you catch it?

Anyway, I'm hoping to already have chapter three out by the time that this goes up. Please continue to read and email me, and if you haven't yet, what are you waiting for?! I'll email you back; promise^^

Ja!

semper_fi

Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com


	2. chapter 2

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity – chapter 2

By: semper_fi

Rated: TVPG;

Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is mine!!!! I've got her locked away in my basement! I created her!!!!!!!!!

HEY!

I wanna say thanks to Lady Guinevere for writing a positive critique for my fic on ASMR. You're a great friend, gurl!!! And all the rest of you - check out her fic! It's called "Ami's Diaries" and it is by far the best fanfic that I've ever read. Also, thanks to Irena Galaxia for emailing me, and to everyone else who wrote me or reviewed this fic (if I forgot your name this time, I promise that I won't next time, k?).

Now I just wanna say, Don't be shy, people! I love getting email and I'd really like to know what you think of this fic. So will you write me?? Pretty please????

NEway, on w/ the fic!!!!!

~~

Life is bigger

It's bigger than you

And you are not me

The lengths that I will go to

The distance in your eyes

Oh no I've said too much

I set it up

~~~

Serenity awakened to a knock on her door. She blinked, and looked out her window. Then she flung herself out of bed; the sun was higher than she had realized, and she should have been up hours ago, entertaining her guests.

"Enter," Serenity commanded, and tried to look as though she had been awake for more than a few moments.

An older woman entered the room, her skirts fluttering with each step. She was dressed in servants' livery, and her gray hair was swept into a low bun. She was plump, but pleasantly so, and Serenity recognized her as the same woman who had tended to her since childhood. Then, with a start, Serenity realized that she had never had a conversation with this woman, and did not even know her name.

"Good morning, Princess." The woman curtsied hurriedly. "I was sent when you did not request help dressing. Now, what would you like to wear today?" she fluttered over to Serenity's wardrobe. "Oh, look at this dress!" she held up a dress that was identical to the one Serenity had worn yesterday, except there were snippets of lilac sewn

in, to compliment Serenity's eyes.

"Thank you," Serenity replied politely. "That will do."

Standing up, Serenity went into the bathroom, so that the servant could bathe her. The bath was a quick one, as Serenity was in no mood to soak, and when she was out and dressed--veil and all—there was another knocking at the door.

"Shall I get that, Princess?"

Serenity nodded. "Please do."

The servant-woman hurried over to the door and opened it. After a moment, she closed it, and turned to Serenity. "A messenger from your Queen Mother, Princess. She wishes you to meet her for tea and the midday meal as soon as possible, in the Queen's Garden."

Serenity nodded. "Thank you. I shall go immediately." Grabbing her sash--a gauzy, transparent strip of cloth—Serenity draped it across her shoulders and hurried from her room. An invitation to the Queen's Garden was not to be taken lightly.

At the top South Tower, which measured several acres, were the Women's Gardens, a place where the women could go and fraternize. An extension of them was the Queen's personal garden, where no one could go without her permission. Serenity had been to the Women's Gardens more times than she could remember, but only a few times could she recall being invited to the Queen's Garden.

As she hurried up the stairs of the South Tower, Serenity began to dread the invitation. She knew that it was most likely to speak of her betrothal, and she was afraid of what she might say if given the chance. That she was against the marriage was certain, but Serenity knew that there was really nothing short of the death or the disappearance of her or Prince Raphael that would save her from an arranged marriage. Her parents were completely within their rights to demand that she marry and create heirs.

By this time she had reached the double doors that lead to the Queen's Garden. Placing her hand on the latch, Serenity felt the familiar snip of pain as a sample of her blood was taken. There was a clicking noise, and then she pushed open the door.

Trees, flowers and bushes were all that she saw, and a small dirt path. Lifting the edges of her myriad skirts, Serenity walked down the path, past the pond, and until she saw a large white tablecloth spread across the ground. Her Queen Mother sat on one end,

at her father's right hand side. When the queen saw Serenity she nudged her husband, who was staring at nothing in particular, lost in thought.

Serenity walked over and stood above them, loathing to sit, as it would start the conversation; a conversation that she did not want to have.

"Serenity," the King greeted her. "Sit, and we'll have tea brought."

Serenity did not think she could stomach tea, but knew that she would. She sat, legs to her side, hands folded on her lap.

The Queen took a breath. "I think that you know why we called you here, and what it is we shall discuss, but I want you to know that we would not marry you away to some terrible creature. Your betrothed is intelligent, good with both politics and weapons..."

"...And sole heir to Constance, the mining capital of the Moon." Serenity interrupted, feeling brave.

Her mother looked horrified, then took another deep breath. "He will make you a fine husband, and he is near to your age. Twenty three, if I am not mistaken."

"Besides all that," the King broke in, "He is a Lunarian with a bloodline almost as pure as our own. And a royal marriage will please the subjects."

"What about what pleases me?" Serenity asked, her throat tightening painfully. "Why did you not discuss this with me? Now I have very little time to get to know him, let alone love him. Why?"

"Because," her father answered firmly, "We knew that you would react like this, and we did not need you upsetting the servants with moodiness regarding your duties."

"That's all I am to you," Serenity whispered. "A tool. A way to get your job done." She looked up sadly. "Was I ever a daughter to you? When did you start disregarding my feelings in such a way?"

"Serenity--"

"Stop," Serenity covered her mouth with the back of one hand. "Please, stop." She got up and started to walk away, but her mother's voice stopped her.

"Sit down, Serenity. They will be here any minute."

"What?" Serenity gasped, spinning to face them. "You invited my betrothed here for the midday meal just seconds after you lecture me about him? How could--" the servant's voice interrupted Serenity before she could say something that she might later regret.

"Announcing their Majesties, King Leon, Queen Grace and Crown-Prince Raphael of Constance!"

The threesome strode into the garden clearing. The king and queen had their arms linked, and to appeared demure and in control, although Serenity could see the telltale tightening in the soft skin around the queen's eyes. The queen was beautiful, and looked as all the royalty of the Moon; tall, thin, and pale. The king was tall and robust, with a frame that hinted of a warrior's hobbies.

To the left of the king, and almost behind him was a young man. Serenity recognized him at once as the man from yesterday's ball who had escorted her from the staircase to the dais. His hair was a very pale blond that could be mistaken for white, and fell in loose curls to his broad shoulders. It was oiled and perfumed, and put into a ponytail, which was how men wore their hair in a Lady's presence. He wore dark burgundy, and Serenity thought absently that his clothing had as many ruffles as her own.

The King stood up at that moment. "Welcome," he said, clasping Leon on the arm. "It's a pleasure to see you three again, and to finally introduce Raphael and my daughter."

Leon smiled charmingly, "It's a pleasure to be here, and to finally began merging our kingdoms so thoroughly."

There was a pause, and Serenity realized the next move was hers. Curtsying, she met Raphael's eyes. "Welcome to the High Kingdom of the Moon, Prince Raphael. I am Princess Serenity, and it is an honor to finally meet you face to face; I did not recognize you at the ball, and for that I apologize."

Prince Raphael bowed low. "The honor is all mine, princess, and you need not apologize."

"What a charming daughter!" King Leon cried, and Serenity willed herself to blush modestly.

"She is our pride and joy," the Queen said, touching Serenity's hand lightly. The gesture had more concealed in it than Serenity would have believed possible: it was meant to compound the truth in her words, to compliment Serenity on doing well so far, and to warn her against trying to "scare off" the prince and his parents. This was a very important merger.

"As Raphael is ours."

The conversation seemed to have come to a close, and as servants brought platters of food, Serenity wished to be anywhere but there.

~~

Serenity sat in the window's box seat in her room. It had been a long day, and although she had just escaped from the midday meal--which had lasted hours--she knew that at any moment a servant would be knocking at her door to deliver a summons to supper.

Proving her right, there was a hesitant knock at the door.

"Enter," Serenity said, barely loud enough to be heard.

The door opened and the servant woman from that morning—and indeed as far back as Serenity could remember--entered. Her hair was still in it's low bun, at the nape of her neck, and Serenity wondered at how the poor woman could tolerate it rubbing against her high collar.

"Princess," the woman looked nervous, "I know that it's not my place, but might I inquire after your health? You've been awfully subdued today."

Serenity sighed and leaned back into the window. The servant, apparently taking Serenity's reaction as disapproval, curtsied and began to hurry off, mumbling apologies.

"No," Serenity cried, "Wait, please."

The woman turned around.

"Please," Serenity repeated. "I would like some company." She gestured to the window seat, and moved her legs aside so there was room enough for two.

Moving slowly, as if suspicious of a trick, the elderly

servant woman made her way over to the window seat, and made herself comfortable. When a moment had passed and Serenity still had not said a thing, the servant prompted with, "Princess?"

Serenity opened lilac eyes, and couldn't remember closing them. "What is your name?"

The servant looked taken aback, then apparently remembered what was asked of her, and replied quickly, "Annie," then belatedly, "Princess."

"Annie," Serenity murmured, then frowned thoughtfully. "What does it mean?"

"Nothing," Annie replied, "Or, at least, nothing that I know of. Only the royals get to give their daughters names with meanings; the rest of us just go by what we like."

"Ah," Serenity nodded sagely. Then, "Annie, could I tell you something and trust you to keep it between the two of us?"

"Of course, Princess," Annie replied, looking almost insulted. 

Serenity nodded, then launched into the tale of the girl, leaving out how she came about this information; it would not do for servants to know of their Crown-Princess gallivanting about in desperation. When she had finished, Annie was very quiet.

"Joshua, Princess." Annie said after a spell.

"Who?"

"Joshua is his name," Annie repeated. "Slavery is his trade."

"Slavery?"

Annie nodded. "By your description of the tent, that's gotta be him. A wholly unlikable man, he is, but not the worst. Not by far."

"There are more?" Serenity asked. "Slavers, I mean?"

Annie nodded. "It's the biggest industry, by far; at least on this side of the Moon."

"I don't understand," Serenity began. "What is slavery?"

Annie started, then stared at Serenity closely. "What is slavery, Princess?"

"Oh, I know what it means," Serenity said defensively, "I've read about it in descriptions of other planets, but I did not know that it took place on the Moon. What I want to know is, what does it detail? Are all slavers that cruel?"

Annie nodded. "All that wish to profit from their trade are."

Serenity was shaking her head. "How can this happen? How is it that father does not know of this?"

Annie was silent, then said, "He knows, Princess. Slavery is a legal trade on the Moon."

Serenity's head snapped up. "You lie," she hissed. "He would not let this happen! They are *killing* people!"

Annie nodded, not intimidated. "I know, princess, I know."

Serenity was suddenly restless. "How could he? It's not true ...tell me it's not true!" but Annie said nothing, and Serenity jumped up from her spot on the window seat, and ran from the room.

Down the hallways she flew, and into the section of the palace reserved for the servants' living area. There was no trouble finding a door, and soon Serenity was outside with the sun beating down on her. There were stables in the distance, and Serenity hurried over to them.

"A horse," she told the first stable boy to pass by, and he rushed off, returning a minute later with a white gelding. 

It was a magnificent horse with a pink nose, gray dabbles on its back, and expressive eyes. His mane and tail were long and flowing and speckled with random, small ribbons braided in. Serenity recognized him as one of the gifts mentioned at her ball last night. The feasting would continue tonight, indeed in a few hours, but Serenity did not care. She just wanted to get away from the palace and all it represented.

Serenity waited impatiently while the horse was saddled and

bridled, and then the stablemaster himself came over to help her onto her saddle. Serenity sat sidesaddle--as she had been taught—then clucked to the gelding. He responded immediately, and they were off.

She rode him out the main gates and away from the palace, into the city. There was a fair going on, and Serenity dismounted. Holding the gelding's reins, she walked through the fair, amazed by all that she saw.

A puppeteer had set his works up, and children were laughing and screaming and cheering. This show was nothing like the ones she was used to, and was not about the heroism of nobility, but about a young kid-goat who lost his way when he became overly stubborn and would not listen to instruction.

Serenity joined the small crowd gathered around the gypsy, and soon found herself laughing along with the children.

When the show was over Serenity continued to investigate the fair. A juggler stood next to a large bear, which was on a tether and dancing. As Serenity drew closer, however, she noticed that the tether was a chain, and was connected to a large metal ring jutting from the top of the bear's muzzle. The ring was punctured through, so that the bear could barely close his mouth, and what she had earlier mistaken for dancing was truly writhing, as the bear tried to avoid pain.

Covering her mouth with her hand, Serenity ran away from the bear and his dance. He reminded her too much of herself, and that she did not want to be reminded of. However, now she had reached a very different part of the fair. The children were gone, and the population seemed to be only males. They were exchanging money, and most seemed to gravitate toward the arena that Serenity had seen from the wall.

Reining in her gelding closer, Serenity drifted toward the arena. The closer she got, the more she was disgusted. The area smelled of sweat and drink and decay and unwashed flesh. As she reached the arena itself, the place was choked with people pushing to get in. At the main entrance was a man, flanked by two warriors, who were doubling as bouncers.

"Two coppers't get in, missy," the man slurred, holding out a hand to block her path. Then he got a better look at her, and smiled. "Never you mind that; it's on me."

"Thank you," Serenity replied, and hurried in.

The inside reeked even worse, but was less crowded; apparently not everyone had the two coppers to get in. A long hallway stretched out in front of her, and as she reached the end, Serenity found herself drawing closer to her gelding.

Light hit her as a shock, and Serenity squinted a moment, before someone shoved her from behind, and she was forced to continue on. She was now in the seating part of the arena, and dirty, beer-stained bleachers were to her every side. Directly in front of her was a stone ledge, and many men were leaning against and over it, shouting. The noise was tremendous, and Serenity moved closer still to the gelding.

After a moment her curiosity got the better of her, and Serenity wedged her way through the crowd, until she could look over the edge.

The pit was large, huge actually, and covered in dirt. Two men, a blond and a brunette, who were really only a few years older than Serenity, were in the pit. Both wore only a loincloth, and had weapons; one a sword and the other an ax. They stalked and attacked, dodged and ran, and then one got a lucky break. His ax collided with the blond's ribcage, the momentum throwing the blond back several feet, and wresting the ax from the brunette's hands. He stood there for a moment of horrified victory, then fell to the ground.

The crowds began to cheer wildly, and Serenity, disgusted as she was, strained to see. Three cats had been let into the ring; large, feral cats. Panthers. Serenity recognized them as an animal that was born only on Mars, and hard to come by. These had made a long journey, and they looked starved.

The first panther let out a scream, and ran toward the boy. He wobbled to his feet in time to see his fate--

Serenity never remember having begun to run, only that she was out of breath and away from the arena. Children were laughing and running about her, and the bear was in the distance, still dancing its dance.

Leaning against her gelding's neck, Serenity began to cry.

~~

She couldn't remember for how long she cried, only that now it was dark and cold, and the gelding was becoming restless.

"Here, girl," Serenity sniffed; she knew nothing of horses and assumed she had been given a white mare. "We'll be returning to the castle, now."

Serenity looked around, for someone to help her onto the saddle. But there was no one around; they had all closed up their shops and headed back to their safe, warm cottages. All but the Moon's Crown-Princess.

Looking about, Serenity spotted a large rock. She led the gelding next to it, then, slowly, climbed onto the rock, on her hands and knees. Next she stood, and then, finally, dared to put a foot into the stirrup. Serenity paused. Something was not right. Smiling, she realized what it was; Serenity took her right foot out of the left stirrup, and replaced it with her left. Then, hands knotted in the gelding's mane, Serenity pulled herself belly-first onto the gelding's back. Serenity lay there for a moment, then swung her right leg over onto the left leg's side. Now she was sitting like a Lady, and could begin to ride.

Serenity clucked to the gelding, and he began to trot, the pace his own choosing. The further they got from the fair, the darker it became. Soon they were riding in inky darkness; a night devoid of stars.

The gelding began to blow and snort noisily, protesting the rough terrain and the speed that Serenity was beginning to force on him.

"I'm sorry, girl," Serenity whispered.

They continued to run, every movement jarring as Serenity clung to the reins. Then the gelding misstepped, or stepped on a mouse, or a dozen other things; the result was the same. Serenity tumbled from the saddle gracelessly and the gelding danced, trying not to step on her.

When she fell, Serenity rolled. Rocks, dirt and sticks imbedded and imprinted themselves. When she had stopped rolling, Serenity lay still, then aching, got to her feet. The gelding blew gently, then nosed Serenity's ear.

"Hey, girl," Serenity used a greeting she had heard among the servants, and considered herself adventurous. As she walked to the gelding's side, it struck her that not only was there no one around to help her onto the saddle, but there was no rocks or stumps that she could climb onto to help herself up. Serenity stared at the gelding for a long moment, then tried to put her left foot in the left stirrup. The gelding was tall, and her foot would not reach. Serenity strained. No luck.

Stymied but not defeated, Serenity glared down the stirrup. Then she jumped in the air, reaching her foot out at the same time. Her foot caught, but just enough to send her flying so that she landed on her rear.

Serenity flew to her feet, backed up a few yards, then ran at the gelding. As she neared him Serenity jumped. Her left foot slipped through the stirrup, but she was already halfway on the gelding's back, hanging on tightly. Serenity wrapped her legs around his middle, and painstakingly dragged herself onto the gelding's saddle. Then she found herself with a dilemma: she was not sitting like a Lady; no not at all.

But then the gelding was off, and she could almost see the lights from the palace.

~~

As Serenity rode up to the main gates, the guards did a complete double take, then gaped at each other. Finally, a redhead with a poleax pushed up his helmet, squirmed, then said, "Princess, your parents have been worried about you."

"Thank you," Serenity replied icily. Then she raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry, Your Highness!" the guards opened the gate.

"You are forgiven." Serenity replied, her voice wholly lacking emotion. Then she kneed the gelding gently, and they rode to the stables. Word had traveled fast, and as she reined in at the stable, the stablemaster and the stable boy from earlier was waiting for her.

"I'll take your horse, Princess," the stable boy said, taking hold of the reins as the stablemaster helped her dismount.

"Thank you," Serenity replied. "And please give her extra attention; she deserves it."

The stable boy opened his mouth to inform Serenity that her gelding was a castrated stallion and not a mare, but the stablemaster slanted him a look and he just nodded, mumbling a, "Yes, Princess," underneath his breath.

Serenity nodded to them, then was on her way. As she entered the courtyard, two guards in white came to meet her; they were the Queen's Guards.

"Princess," the guards bowed in unison. "Your Queen-Mother requests you presence immediately. Her Highness is waiting in the King's study. We will escort you there."

"Thank you," Serenity replied, with as much dignity as one can when their skirts are shredded and they are covered in dirt and grime. "That will not be necessary." She began to walk toward the palace's entrance, but the guard's voice stopped her.

"We shall escort you to the King's study, Princess."

Serenity turned around slowly, one eyebrow raised, as she had seen servants do to each other when they did not know she was watching. The guards, to their credit, did not squirm. Instead, the one who had been silent so far walked a few steps in front of her, to the door, and opened it.

"After you, Princess."

Serenity clenched her fists, in no mood for games, but entered the palace woodenly, and walked brusquely. She made it to the study before the guards, and, knowing it would be unlocked, opened the door for herself, without knocking. She was too upset with the guards to allow them the honor of opening the door for her, which was their job, and was too upset with her parents to allow them the simple courtesy of knocking first.

The King was seated in his throne-like chair, and the Queen was leaning against the desk, her hand in his. They both whirled as Serenity walked in, the guards stumbling after her, then yanked her hands away simultaneously, as if caught doing something forbidden. 

"You are dismissed," the Queen told her guards. She was blushing, and refused to acknowledge Serenity's presence. Serenity was equally stony, standing straight, shoulders back, chin up, stomach in.

No one moved and not a word was said until the guards had left. Then the Queen sat down, rigidly, in a throne-like chair, which had been brought in and placed next to the King's.

"Sit," she commanded.

Serenity did not want to sit, and especially not when she realized that they had not had a throne brought in for her, as was her right now that she had come of age. They expected her to sit in the same chair as they would have set up for anyone else. That was a grave, and final insult.

"Thank you, Mother, but no." Serenity replied. "I am comfortable standing right here." She smiled pleasantly. "What was it you wished to see me about?"

The King's eyes widened. "Serenity!" he said, aghast.

Serenity was silent.

"Where were you tonight?" the Queen asked directly. The question startled Serenity, as she was used to her parents dancing around issues.

"I," Serenity cleared her throat. "I went out for a ride."

"Like a man!" the Queen cried.

Serenity opened her mouth to reply, but her father cut her off.

"Do not deny the truth, Serenity. We've heard that you came charging into the stables, dirt and stink clinging to you, one leg on either side of that horse straddling it like a harlot!"

The Queen gasped at the vulgarity, but did not reprimand her husband.

Serenity was silent.

The King took a breath, ran a hand through his hair, then glared up at his daughter. "You're lucky that we have people covering this and dispelling it as a rumor. As it is, there will be questions. Prince Raphael was out in the gardens, entertaining your guests, and he was barely able to herd them all away from you, what with the spectacle that you made of yourself.

"King Leon and Queen Grace are willing to forgive this incident, but the wedding will have to be moved up. You will wed Prince Raphael of Constance in three days time. Now, go get cleaned up and join us in the ballroom; your guests are waiting."

~~~

WELL, what'd you guys think about THAT? I hope you guys liked this chapter. I will be releasing a new one about every week.

Also, please read the other fics that I've written, co-written, or posted for my sister. They are "When Haruka Gets a Job" a Sailor Moon parody that I co-wrote with my li'l sis, "The Park" written by my sis, but posted under my pen name; it is also a parody, only it is about the X-Men. The last is "Sailor Moon and Me", which si about me and my buddies getting sent to Sailor Moon Land. It's humorous, but has "drama", too.

I think that that's all… just remember, I'm all alone, so don't be shy! Email me! I've got nothing better to do, and email pen pals are fun! J Or you could write a review and help lure other unsuspecting readers into my fic *grinz*.

Semper_fi


	3. chapter 3

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity – chapter 3

By: semper_fi

Rated: TVPG

Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon; and no, she is not for sale on eBay. ^^

Author's Notes:

Okay, the story begins to get started in this chapter. This chapter will be kind of an intro, so that what happens in chapter four will make sense. Anyway, sorry for the slow beginning!

Before you go to the story, I want to thank NeoTori for emailing me. Your comments were very encouraging, and I enjoyed reading you fanfic, Now and Forever.

~~

Spend all your time waitin'

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

There's always some reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

~~

Serenity retired to her room early that night. Her head throbbed, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes burned. The lace on her dress felt itchy, and Serenity longed to take it off and climb into bed. She reached for the bell by her bedside, which would summon her personal servant, Annie, but then drew her hand back slowly.

Walking to her wardrobe, which was long and built into the wall, Serenity flung the doors open. Gown after gown, skirt after skirt, and blouse after blouse hung in neat rows. They were all white. Serenity went through the clothes quickly, then selected an airy, almost gauzy nightgown. Now came the hard part.

Setting her hands to her collar, Serenity tried to undress herself. She fumbled with the buttons on her blouse, popping three off, and couldn't get her choker off. Her skirt wouldn't slide down her hips, and her belt was tied too tight.

Serenity took a deep breath, then stared at her belt. The tassels at the end were tied together in a bow and had, over the night, become too tight. Serenity worked her fingers into the grooves between individual ribbons, and wriggled them, loosening the bonds. When they were loose enough, she pulled on them both and the belt came off. Quite pleased with herself, Serenity let the belt fall.

Reaching her hands up to her choker, Serenity fingered it for a moment, until she found the knot. Then she tugged at it, and the knot came undone. Next she tackled her blouse—it came off easily, what with the three buttons she had ripped off—and that left only her skirt and petticoats.

After five minutes of frustration, Serenity ripped the skirt off. The petticoats came off easily after that, and she sat down on her bed to undo her sandals. They proved to be simple, once she had untied them, and her veils came off quickly.

Serenity shivered in the sudden cold, and snatched her nightgown from where it lay on the floor. She slipped it over her head, put her arms through the sleeves, then turned, ready to go to bed. Her bed looked strange, she decided, and after a moment decided that she would just have to pull the covers back herself. She did so, and then climbed underneath them.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Enter," Serenity called, and hoped that it was not her parents, come to discuss wedding plans around her instead of with her. Luck, as it happens, was on Serenity's side that night.

"Good evening, Princess." Annie said cheerily. "Quite a party there was tonight; and you, the center of honor! What a privilege. Say," her brow crinkled. "Who got you ready for bed, Princess? I would've come had you bid me to do so."

"I got myself ready," Serenity replied, trying to keep pride from her voice.

"All by yourself, Princess?"

"Indeed," Serenity replied, and jumped from her bed. "Behold!" she spun in a circle, and Annie giggled.

"Oh, I don't doubt that, Princess; you've done put it on backwards."

Serenity stopped, offended, but then began to laugh along with Annie. "Have I?" she asked. "Might you show me the proper way to dress myself?"

Annie continued to laugh. "Oh, Princess, you need not trouble yourself with such trivialities!"

Annie's words distressed Serenity, and her smile faded. "Why not?" she asked quietly.

"Well," Annie paused, thinking of an answer, for it was never good to insult royalty by replying with the obvious: slovenliness. "It's a waste of your precious time, Princess."

Serenity sighed. "I was born to be a ruler; the supreme ruler of the Moon, with no one to rival my power, save my husband. I am to make important decisions, see to the stability of the Moon's economy, and the relations we are to have with our neighboring planets. How, though, am I to perform these tasks, and indeed many more, if I cannot lace my own sandals? Or mount my own horse? What kind of a leader am I then? I need to be setting an example for my subjects, and I do not want them to think of me as some delicate thing made of glass, which would break should I have to brush my own hair."

Serenity took a breath. "My life has been written out for me in golden ink since my first breath, Annie, and until now I questioned nothing, believing that should something be wrong my predecessors would have seen to it. But that is no way to think. I want to do great things, for my people and for my planet, and I do not see how I can do those things and stay within the cage of gold I have been forced into. It is time that I break free, and begin the actions that will help me to slide into my position of High Queen with ease; otherwise it will all be shambles, and I will have no one to blame but predecessors who do not listen to my prayers."

Annie was silent for a long moment, then asked softly, "What is it that you wish to do, Princess?"

"Everything." Serenity replied. "There are things that need changing, and I intend to change them. The first, however, is slavery."

"Slavery, Princess?"

Serenity nodded. "Why should they be kept as animals are? Why should they tolerate that?"

"Slaves," Annie started, "Do not tolerate anything, because they are stripped of the right. Those who still believe themselves humans are usually killed off, what with the beatings and rapes. I do not wish to speak so bluntly, Princess, but…"

"Please," Serenity broke in; "I would appreciate it if you were blunt. I weary so of having issues danced around, as they grow larger. Your honesty and openness will not be punished."

"You honor me, Princess," Annie said quietly. Then she continued, her eyes determined, although they were not permitted to meet Serenity's. "Slavery is a dirty, soulless business, but it pays well because the slaves are all undernourished, unless they are bred to work in the field or the pit."

"The pit?" Serenity asked.

Annie nodded knowingly. "The arena. As gladiators. A disgusting form of entertainment, but a popular one. Some slavers specialize in gladiators, bragging that their breeders come of the best stock, and are sure to whelp the century's greatest champion the pit has seen in years."

"These slavers," Serenity began, "They are so many that some specialize in whatnot?"

"Aye," Annie was still nodding. "Some sell studs and dams—breeders, that is. Others claim the harem as their domain, and keep only beautiful females, with the occasional, equally beautiful stud, to keep the business alive. Many think that harems are better than some other forms of slavery, because the women are mostly kept intact—their virginity, that is—until they are bought. They fetch a higher price that way, and coin is what this whole dirty business is about."

"Coin," Serenity said bitterly. Having had much of it her entire life, the young princess had never much realized that most everyone else had to earn theirs, and many were too lazy to work hard, so they turned to the slavery business for some quick money. "This is what it's all about. Coin."

"Not wholly, Princess." Annie cut in. "Some think that it is a perverse sort of dominance."

Serenity had jumped to her feet. "This must be stopped," she whispered, eyes distant. "How can I put an end to this?"

Annie sighed. She looked about to say something, then closed her mouth. She spoke a moment later. "Would that I could know the answer, but I don't."

Serenity nodded. "I need to help them, Annie. They are people, just like the rest of us, not beasts. We do not treat animals like this! I _will _find a way to help slaves, Annie, I will."

Annie got a determined look on her face, and it was obvious that whatever decision she had been struggling with, she had decided upon now. "I may know a way, Princess."

Serenity dropped to her knees on the bed, so that she was looking Annie in the eye. Annie tried to flinch away, but was drawn back to the quiet urgency in her Princess' eyes. "What is it, Annie?" Serenity coaxed. "Our words will be kept private, I swear it."

Annie nodded, never having doubted her Princess' integrity. "I know a young lass, Princess. A kitchen maid but a year or so younger than you. She seemed uncomfortable, what with her being new to the staff, so we invited her to stay late in the kitchen and have a drink with us.

"Well, Princess, from the way she handled spirits, you'd think she'd never had wine before in her life. The poor thing was dancing about, and then started warbling like a bird of how her brother was involved with some covert plan, in which they liberated slaves. No wonder, either, being that her cousin was kidnapped, and taken as one.

"Anyway, you need not fear that the kitchen maids would speak what they know; as much as they love gossip, they have come to love that girl more. What I've been thinking, Princess, is that if you are really serious about this—"

"I am," Serenity assured her.

Annie nodded, taking the interruption in stride, as if expecting it. "Very well, Princess. I was thinking, though, that should we be able to track down her brother and this operation of his, you may be able to offer your support in any way that they deem useful."

Serenity nodded slowly. She was silent for a moment, then met Annie's eyes again, unblinking, "When do I speak to her?"

The next day Serenity was given no time to herself at all, and servants flanked her when she attempted to find some solitude. This, she suspected, was the doing of her royal parents, who, for as much as they loved her, did not act as parents, but as King and Queen. And as such, their first priority was the success of their empire, which, at this point in time, was hinged upon her marriage to Crown-Prince Raphael of Constance.

From the moment she had opened her eyes this morning Serenity had not had a moment of rest, let alone inactivity. There were fittings, rehearsals, and luncheons to promote the wedding, as well as increase her popularity as their newly appointed Crown-Princess. And that night the feasting would continue in honor of her fifteenth birthday; she must be present for that, of course.

At this moment she was in-between activities. She had just been fitted—for the third time that day—for her wedding dress. She was not allowed to put it on until her wedding day, however; not even for the fittings. It was considered bad luck for her to do so before the wedding day.

"Good evening, Princess." Annie popped up beside her. "I have your schedule for the day. Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Yes, please." Serenity answered, pleased to see a familiar face.

"You are to head up to your chambers now, Princess, to be dressed for tonight's ball, and then, provided that you finish quickly, you will have thirty minutes before you are to make your entrance." By now they had reached Serenity's chambers, and as she opened the door for her Princess, Annie lowered her voice. "I have spoken to the girl, Princess, and she has agreed to speak with you on the condition that you not harm her or her brother."

Serenity nodded. "She has my word that I shall not."

"I anticipated your reaction as such, Princess," Annie replied, no longer afraid of being presumptuous. "And as such, I have dismissed the other servants and asked her to your chambers, so that you might discuss your plans with her as you dress."

Serenity stopped walking and looked at Annie full-on, then smiled widely. "Thank you, Annie."

"It is an honor to serve you, Princess." Annie replied.

They had barely closed the door when there came a knocking, hardly loud enough to be heard. Annie hurried over to the door and opened it just enough for a thin, tall girl to slip in. She appeared to be thirteen or fourteen years of age, but her hair was not the mousy brown that most servants—and, indeed most everyone not of noble or royal blood—sported, but was an eccentric orange, close to blonde.

"Greetings," Serenity began, then almost winced at how formal she sounded. "I'm glad that you've come," she continued, hoping to put the girl at ease.

"It's," the girl swallowed visibly, "An honor, Your Highness."

Serenity took the greeting in stride, used to servants fearing her. When the girl added nothing more, Serenity prompted, "What is your name?"

"Marie, Your Grace."

"Well, Marie, I would like to start off by assuring you that our words will remain private, and asking that you not speak of this meeting to anyone; would that I could keep my plans a secret from my royal parents, at least for a bit."

Marie nodded. "I swear, Sire, no word that is spoken in this room shall be repeated without your consent."

"Thank you." Serenity said, and Annie started to undress her. "What I wish," Serenity continued, trying not to intimidate Marie too much, "Is word of your brother's organization. What do they do? Who are members? And the like; I do not plan to harm him or anyone else, and want you to know that." Serenity was becoming excited, and had been talking quicker than was proper, but she paid this no heed.

Marie swallowed again, still standing next to the door. There was a moment of silence, then she looked up, tears in her eyes. "I promised that I wouldn't tell," she whispered. "That I blurted all in a drunken stupor frightens me; what if I have spoken of such in front of those who would use this information, and kill Le?"

"I intend to kill no one," Serenity said, disturbed. She wished to comfort Marie, but knew not how.

"Oh," Marie fluttered a hand. "I would never accuse _you_, Highness; I am but worrying. I do not remember ever having given away his secret, and that frightens me more. I may have spoken it a thousand times, and I do not know when, or in whose company. I have failed, and betrayed him."

"You haven't," Serenity used her sweetest voice. "In fact, you may have done him a kindness, in speaking when you did. Should this organization be as I believe it to be, I wish to aid it in any way that I can."

Marie's head shot up, and her eyes were as wide as the coin blood was spilled for. "You, Princess? This is not a pretty work."

"I care not that it is unattractive." Serenity replied. "I will not tolerate the treatment of slaves in the Moon Kingdom. I will not tolerate _slaves _in the Moon Kingdom. This evil treatment of our fellow beings has gone on too long, and I intend to put it to an end."

Marie's tears had dried, but she looked frightened. "I will tell you," she said, after a moment.

"Thank you."

Marie shook her head. "Thank _you_." She paused, so as not to cheapen her reply, then took a deep breath. "Not all those kept were born into the life. My cousin, Richard, was stolen from us one night when he was off a'hunting. He is a big lad, Richard, although he is but sixteen, and they intended to use him in the pits. When my family protested, 'accidents' began to befall them, until only me, my brother, and my grandmother still lived.

"My brother disappeared next, stolen as well. He, however, broke free, and now lives in the underground, for he has already been implanted with a Seal, marking him as kept. Should he venture out where he can be seen, even should his whiplashes not be noticed, a guard could stop him at any time and check him with their Trackers…"

"Seal?" Serenity interrupted.

Marie nodded. "A small, microchip-like device is placed into the wrists, or the back of the neck in slaves. They are forced to bare them at any time or place, so that they can be identified.

"As I was saying, my brother escaped, and he now lives in the underground. The leader there has it in mind to liberate the slaves—he was probably one himself—and they have been plotting and scheming for the last few years, freeing slaves whenever they can. I rarely see my brother anymore, what with the work he must do and the danger it would put us both in, but from what I understand of what he tells me, there is unrest in the underground.

"A woman tries to influence the leader's decisions. She does not want to merely free those enslaved, but to kill those who enslave. She has made no open move to oppose him, but people talk, Princess, and that is never a good thing in societies such as this one."

Serenity nodded slowly, taking this all in. She was dressed by now, and Annie was standing by her side, enraptured by Marie's words. Finally, Serenity spoke.

"I wish to be of help. Take me to your brother, I beg of you."

Marie looked taken aback. "I cannot, Princess, though I would if I could. He has never told me the way to the underground, just that it is a secured base no one would think of searching. And that he is safe there."

Serenity frowned, stymied. Time was not on her side, as she was expected to be in the ballroom in a matter of minutes, and there would be talk should she invite a kitchen maiden to her room on more than one occasion. "When do you plan to see your brother again, Marie?" Serenity asked.

Marie paused, then decided that she could trust Serenity. "He shall be here for your royal wedding, Princess. Dressed as a servant or squire, no doubt, but he'll be here. We're expecting him tomorrow night, well after dark, though I know not how he plans to breach the castle's security."

Serenity nodded thoughtfully. "When he comes here, please explain to him my intentions, and that I wish to speak with him in private. He can choose our meeting spot, so long as it casts suspicion on neither of us. Then wait upon me during the ball that night, after he has given you his response, and relay to me all he says. Does this sound like something you could do, Marie?"

Marie thought for a moment, head cocking to the side slightly, then gave a quick, efficient nod. "I will do as you have bade me, Princess." She curtsied. "And now, if you will forgive me my hurriedness, I must be on my way; I am needed in the kitchen, no doubt."

"You may leave," Serenity replied.

"Thank you, Princess." Marie headed for the door, hesitated, then cast one last, thankful look at Serenity. And then she hurried out the door, her sandals making a clipping sound on the marble.

Serenity turned and looked at Annie. "Well," she said. "Well. That's that."

"Aye, Princess."

The next morning Serenity woke up early, but stayed in bed. It was the day before her wedding, and it was sure to be filled to the brim. She had not seen Crown-Prince Raphael last night, besides dining at the grand table together. He was polite and courteous, and she had been the same, knowing that to cast disfavor upon herself would not be in the best interest of her planet; and doing so in front of her parents would not be in the best interest of her wellbeing.

"Tomorrow," Serenity whispered, "I will be meeting with Le." She sat upright in bed, thinking about what that meant. After a moment, Serenity slid off he side of the bed and padded over to her wardrobe. She selected an outfit, then set to dressing herself. Halfway through there came a knock at the door.

"Enter," Serenity called.

Annie scurried into he room, stopped when she saw Serenity half-clothed with her skirt on backward, then hurried over to her princess. "Good morning, Princess," Annie greeted.

"Good morning, Annie."

"I thought I'd come by early this morning and see if you needed help dressing."

Serenity nodded gratefully. "I cannot seem to get this on right," she said in exasperation.

"I could instruct you, Princess," Annie offered, and Serenity agreed.

When she was dressed, Serenity let out a moan, "Oh!" she cried in frustration. "I have not yet bathed! What was I thinking?"

Annie did not smile, although she longed to, and it was another forty minutes before Serenity was ready to leave her room. As she did so, Annie trotted beside her, reading the day's schedule.

"You've got another fitting to go through, then breakfast in the Women's Gardens. Crown-Prince Raphael of Constance will be breakfasting in the grand hall, and you are not to be anywhere near there, as it would be bad luck on your marriage. After that you're to go to another rehearsal, this one in the courtyard, as you are not to set foot in the throne room today; bad luck, you know. When that is finished there is another fitting, and then the midday meal, which shall be served a great deal later than usual, I'll wager. Your studies come after that, interspersed with fittings, and then the ball tonight. You alone are to go out, without the aid of your parents, and to mingle with the nobles," Annie rolled her eyes, although Serenity did not notice. "You are to spend precisely two hours in the ballroom, or however long it takes for you to reacquaint yourself with everyone of import, and thank them all for attending your wedding. Then you retire to bed, early if you can, and try to get a good sleep. 'Tis your wedding day, tomorrow."

Serenity slept fitfully that night, but somehow ended up oversleeping the next morning. It was forbidden to awaken a royal unless they had requested it the night before, so servants were rushing about Serenity's room, making as much noise as they could without angering her. They did not intend to be punished for a fault not their own, such as the bride's tardiness on her own wedding day.

"Good morning, Princess." Annie chirped.

"Good morning, Annie," Serenity managed. A lump of self-pity was forming in her throat, but she swallowed it and asked, "What's first?"

"Your bath, Princess," Annie spoke in a brusque voice, but her underlying tone was gentle and sympathetic. She sorrowed for her princess.

Serenity didn't move, and her thoughts seemed to stop. After a moment she realized this, and slid from her bed. She walked carefully into her grooming room, which was adjoined to her chambers, and found that a hot bath had already been drawn. Without waiting for Annie to do so, Serenity reached behind her shoulders and undid the clasps to her nightgown. It slid to the floor, and she held out her hand. A servant grasped it, and steadied the princess as she stepped into the bath water.

Serenity seemed in a daze, and noted dully how her hair floated to the top of the water, almost hiding her. _Not quite,_ she thought sadistically. _They can still find you, dolt._

Servants were surrounding her now, and she reclined slightly, lifting first one leg into the air to be scrubbed, and then the other. Flower petals and exotic shampoos were rubbed into her skin, and quite a lather was building up. Serenity could feel her hair being carefully washed—by Annie, she supposed—and longed to shut her eyes against the burning light of the torches, secured in decorative brackets along her wall.

Serenity dunked her head beneath the water, forgetting to take a breath, and ended up wheezing and hacking. As soon as the servants realized she was not in any danger, and had finished fussing over her, Serenity was allowed to exit the washing tub. Now she must stand stock still in the grooming room, without benefit of a towel; the bath scents—which would bring her good luck on her wedding night—were said to last longer when not "toweled away". And so she shivered.

When she was as dry as could be expected she was dressed. Ceremonial robes, skirts and blouses were draped upon her; complete with their bracelets, chokers and belts. Today she must not only wear a short veil to cover the lower half of her face, but one to cover her hair in the back, too. This one was heavy and made of white gold, braided into small moons of all shapes and sizes, and Serenity could almost feel it tangling with her freshly brushed and still-wet hair.

More servants flooded into the room now, as Serenity sat on a stool, and began with her make up. Serenity had rarely worn make up of any kind before, and now felt clogged and suffocated with its presence, not to mention stiff.

They started with her eyes, illuminating them until they appeared larger than usual. Swirls of lilac, silver and white danced across her face, becoming slightly darker at the base of her hair and darker still as the tendrils reached her neck. Here they became small moons, all dancing and giddy as they snaked down her arms. Serenity's wrists had not yet been unclosed with bracelets, and two full moons were drawn onto their underside with the same paintbrush that had been used on Serenity's face.

As they worked, Serenity thought. Her wedding would be in mere _hours._ Up until now she had been able to pretend that this would not happen, that she would not have to go through with this. Perhaps it was all some extraordinary dream? Yes! That would mean that she could wake up then, right? Wake up and see that there is no marriage, no slaves, no turmoil among the planets. But what would that mean? Did she really want to revert back to the naive girl she had been but a week ago? She thought not.

__

You weren't born to think, princess, Serenity thought bitterly. _That's what servants are for._ On any other day such an absurd thought would have brought laughter to her eyes, but at this moment they burned like coals.

It had been hours, and the make up was still being woken. It was intricate and barely visible, but shimmered grandly. Serenity had always looked forward to her wedding day as a child, but had never envisioned it like this.

A single tear began to slide down her motionless face, and Serenity allowed herself that one act of defiance, while servants cried out in horror at their handiwork being ruined. One grabbed a bit of paper and held it up to the tear, catching it, while others held Serenity's head back, lest more tears follow the first. When none did, they all breathed a sigh of relief, not a few covering their glares by turning backs on the miserable bride-to-be.

~~

Well, I hope that you all liked that! I'd like to thank all of you who have emailed me or written reviews. I'd really like some constructive criticism, though. Not that I don't appreciate kind words, but it helps me to better this fic when I know what you guys wanna read more of, or less of.

semper_fi


	4. chapter 4

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity

By: semper_fi

Rated: TVPG

Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon isn't mine anymore; I lied to you all!! I sold her and all the senshi on eBay last weekend! Mwahahaha! *counts her $5 and 52 cents*

Okay! This is the BIG ONE! Things really start to get going in this chapter. I'm very proud of it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic, and to those of you who wrote me. Remember, I will always write back (I have nothing better to do, lol).

~~

Don't make no difference

Escapin' one last time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness

All this glory of sadness

That brings me to my knees

~~

Serenity stood straight, stomach in, shoulders back, chin up. The ceremony was about to begin. She wanted to take a deep breath, but willed herself instead to draw one in slowly. Servants were watching, and it would not do for them to think of their Crown-Princess as one to get the jitters, to think of her as human; as human as they themselves were. Oh no—that would never do.

The soft, sorrowing notes of a flute wafted to her, and Annie gave Serenity her best smile. Serenity took a step forward, through the double doors, and then she was in the throne room, and hundreds of nobles and royalty were staring at her as she walked in.

"If I asked you, would you tell me

Because my eyes won't see.

Angels and demons give chase

Your eyes ensnare

They cry beware—

I'll risk it to see your face."

The song was choppy, as it had been translated several different times in the history of the Moon, but Serenity sang it well. It was called "Building of a Kingdom: Ballad of Hope and Lance", the first couple to establish themselves as King and Queen. It was said that Hope's parents had forbidden her marriage to Lance, and they had eloped and made their fortune on crabbing, only to return to their homeland seventeen years later and claim dominion. They ruled for twenty-three years, until Hope died in childbirth and Lance, grief-stricken, jumped from a window. By then, however, they had a son, age thirty-two, named Daniel, and he took over the throne.

Hope and Lance were looked upon as the ideal couple; they were young, presumably beautiful, and in love. They also were rich, and ruled over all. It was the wish of everyone that every royal marriage would be blessed as theirs was, and it was for this reason that royalty sang their ballad at weddings.

By now Serenity had reached the dais, and stood in the dim light, facing the thrones where the king and queen of Constance, as well as her own royal parents, sat.

The flute played a long note, and then the doors to the throne room flew open. A white stallion galloped in, his mane and tail streaming and his rider leaning forward in the saddle. The flute made a sudden warbling sound, and Crown-Prince Raphael reined in his horse a yard away from Serenity. His oiled and perfumed hair was falling out of his ponytail, and his garb was impeccable.

A violin began playing as he made his way up to her, and then he knelt at her feet. His eyes met hers as he sang.

"If you asked me, I would tell you

And I swear my words are true

The skies are all but clear.

If only it were taunt

I don't' mean to daunt—

With me you've nothing to fear."

The violin and flute played wildly, and other musical instruments joined in. Then they stopped, and torches flared to life. Raphael stood up, and the Moon's Prime Minister rushed up to Serenity, passing her a scroll.

"The following are gifts presented to Constance on behalf of the Moon," Serenity read. "Three hundred ewes, fifty rams. One hundred sixty bull oxen. Eighty turkeys, forty hens, ten roosters, sixty-five geese. One hundred mares, twenty stallions, three geldings. Twenty stablehands. Eighty rolls of mist-satin. And apprentice-scribe Rosemary. As well as the sharing of knowledge and arms. Does this please Constance?"

"Constance is well pleased," Raphael replied. It wouldn't have mattered anyway; her asking was but ceremony. "Constance wishes to honor the Moon Kingdom as well." He reached around his neck, and pulled a necklace out from beneath his tunic. This was unorthodox, and there was whispering.

It was a large, diamond-like gem, and was in a circle shape, about an inch in diameter. And oh, how it sparkled! The thin, white gold chain it hung by reflected the jewel, and Serenity found herself drawn to it; so drawn to it, in fact, that she did not notice the looks of horror on the faces of Raphael's royal parents.

"The Empyrean Silver Crystal," Raphael said, holding it out, "Has graced my family for years. It is said to posses magical abilities when in the hands of one of the High Moon Kingdom bloodline, although that has never been proven. Regardless, Constance wishes Serenity of the Moon to take this gift as a sealing of vows."

Serenity bowed her head, and Raphael slipped it on her, being careful not to touch her neck. It lay atop her hair, and was heavier than Serenity had thought it would be.

At that moment the King stood. "May Hope and Lance bless you, as husband and wife."

The lights dimmed, and the flute began to play, with the violin joining in. Raphael took Serenity's arm and lead her to the stallion then helped her on. After he was sure that she would not fall off, Raphael took the reins and began to lead it down the aisle. Serenity shivered.

She was married.

Serenity sipped her third glass of wine, and chanced a glance at Raphael. He was looking at her, and jerked his gaze away. On any other day the thought of her husband acting as nervous as any other man when she chanced upon him staring at her would have been humorous.

__

Not today, Serenity thought, and drained her cup.

The ceremony was over, but the ball was in full tilt. She would be expected to dance with her father, her husband, her father-in-law, and the Prime Ministers of both kingdoms, as well as any other royalty or nobility who asked her to dance. Serenity sank deeper into her seat at the royal table, motioned a servant over, who poured the princess another glass of wine.

"Excuse me, Princess."

Serenity looked up, and saw another servant standing at her left-hand side. "Yes?"

"There is a problem in the stables, Highness. Your horse has wounded many. They request your guidance, as their future High Queen."

Serenity was not so drunk that she was not flattered. It felt good to be requested for guidance, instead of being guided.

Serenity got to her feet. "Bring me to the stables," she ordered, and tried not to wobble on her feet.

The servant nodded and began walking away, Serenity following. If her royal parents or husband noticed her leave, they assumed it was to relieve herself, and did not make the connection between her and the servant, who wore the livery of another kingdom.

"Wait," Serenity said, as they hurried down an empty hallway, "Stop right now. Your livery is not of the Moon Kingdoms; how is it that you know of my horse? Why was not a stablehand of our own breeding sent to fetch me?"

The servant turned, and Serenity's eyes grew large. "You do not smell of stables, either, but of the kitchen!"

"That, my dear princess," he took a step toward her, "Is because I have not been in the stables today." He moved quickly, and spun her, catching her in a headlock. "You have played with fire, princess. I dare you: scream."

Serenity gagged, then hissed out, "Le."

"Yes, Le. I am not as easy as my moon-eyed sister, excuse the pun. She feels that should we all try to get along together, everyone might live in harmony. I am wiser than all that, however. I know not how you ferreted her out, nor how you've managed to win her trust, but I know that she has been brainwashed." He tightened his grip on Serenity throat. "You will never go near her again." Then he was gone, and the hallways were dark enough that Serenity could not see him leave.

Getting to her feet, their "conversation" played through Serenity's head a thousand times a second. Then she caught it, and knew.

__

He will take Marie away tonight, Serenity realized. _His last words to me were not a warning, but a taunt._

Serenity stood still a moment, then made her decision. Taking a breath, she slunk through the hallway, into the stables, and out into the royal gardens. Guards were posted at the gates, and Serenity knew that she would never make it out; not in her white bride's garb.

A third guard strolled up, followed by a forth, and she realized that they were about to switch shifts. The first two guards called out and trotted to their replacements, laughing and begging bits of pastries. Serenity slunk out into the night, leaving none of the guards any the wiser for it.

She waited outside the palace wall for ten minutes before something caught her eyes. It was a silhouette, the silhouette of two people, one dragging the other. They had exited from the side gates, but were obviously heading for the city, and the barren terrain did nothing to hide then as the sun set.

Serenity stood stock-still. Now was her chance. She could hurry back into the palace and eat and drink and be married, or she could follow them and begin her life.

__

I choose to live, Serenity thought fiercely, and hurried after them, being careful to crouch low to the ground and make as little noise as possible. Should they whirl and chance upon her, there was nothing she could do to conceal herself, and she would be at Marie's mercy, for Serenity believed that Le had none.

A ride into the city usually took thirty minutes on horseback, if the weather was fair and one did not dawdle, but hurried along at a good pace. However, at night and on foot it seemed to last an eternity. When they were finally there, Serenity was blistered and scuffed up, and fighting the urge to hurry closer to them.

Le stopped before entering to city, and jerked Marie's forearm—which he had been holding throughout their journey—so that she was looking at him. He said something to her, compounding it by jabbing his finger at her. Marie seemed defensive, and tried to jerk her arm away. He would not let go, and she tried again. This time he released her, and Marie stumbled backward, but caught her footing. She then shouted at him loud enough that Serenity could hear, but not make out any words. Le jumped at her, making silencing motions, and she skipped backward, then stood still, hands across her chest. He lowered his head, snakelike, and jabbed a finger, first at the city, which was awash in light, as the people celebrated Serenity's wedding, and then at Marie. Then seemed to discuss something, and then Marie slouched forward, obviously upset but relenting.

They then entered the city, not through the main street, which was filled with people, but by slipping quietly through the throngs of cottages. Serenity hastened after them, and trailed them through the edges of the city, until she was ducking behind shrubbery and they were slinking into the wooded area, which spanned into a forest. It was to the rightmost corner of the city, and Serenity had never before visited it, although she had been well-schooled in which herbs were dangerous and which were not.

Serenity paused as she reached the first trees. She had not so much as stopped to think of what she would do, once they came to their destination, and now her unease warred with her will to know. She put her hand onto the rough bark of a tree, then sighed. _This is a fool's quest. I know not what I shall do in the event that I trail them to their den, and I know not even where they are at this moment!_

This way.

Serenity nearly swooned. She swallowed, then asked softly, "Who goes there? Show yourself at once, by order of the Crown-Princess."

__

Is that who you are? Well. You had best gather up your skirts, princess—'tis rough terrain ahead…that is, should you decide to continue your hunt. Otherwise, discount what I say and hasten back to the palace; they search for you near and far, while your prince waits in your honeymooning chamber, to enforce the image that you are not at all lost, but up with him. Pah; such traditions and morals only further tangle your human minds. Were it up to one such as I…

"Who are you?" Serenity gasped, cutting off the voice, which spoke in her mind and used feeling instead of words. "Where are you!"

__

I am with you, and that is all you need to know. Wish you to continue your hunt, princess?

"I…"

__

Then walk straight, and heed my instructions well.

Le glanced at Marie, and saw that she was trudging along behind him at a snail's pace. _Would that she take this seriously,_ he grumbled to himself, but kept the thought private, loathing to speak, lest it draw unwanted attention their way.

The woods were dark, and smelled heavily of wood-rot, plant-life, and animals. Fallen trees and gopher holes abounded at every turn, and as Le walked on, he was certain that he heard twigs snapping and rocks scraping behind him. It sounded not like the noises his sister usually made when in this area—for, although she could move through trees with relative ease, she was nowhere near the hunted silence her brother had taken on—no…this sounded as though someone was following them.

This puzzled Le. It was not impossible that someone would have seen them enter the woods, but highly unlikely, what with the feasting and merry-making that controlled the city this night. It was far more likely that an animal stalked them.

__

No, Le contradicted himself, _An animal would not make such noise. _He glanced behind him, and caught Marie, stooping over a night-flower.

"Marie!" Le hissed.

Marie jumped, then glared. "What?"

Le made a quick motion with his hand, intending to hurry her up, and Marie walked on in a huff.

They then reached an area that looked every bit like every other, almost on the edge of the woods about a third mile from the city. Le glanced about suspiciously, then, satisfied, bent low to the ground. When Marie started to speak he silenced her with a look and then set to rummaging. He soon uncovered a badger den, although it looked a bit large. He stood.

"Your silence is demanded. Grandmother is to be spirited here later on in the week. You shall never have the semblance of normalcy I had attempted to give you. Do you now understand why I wished you not to speak with royals?"

Marie did not wish to cry, and her hurt became anger. "I understand, brother—as well as one can understand when kept in the dark, removed from their life and expected to be grateful."

"Then you understand enough."

Le bent back to the earth. He got on his stomach, and began to scoot into the badger hole.

Serenity watched as Marie's feet disappeared into the den. She was astounded at their precautions, but understood them, to a degree. The voice had returned frequently to guide Serenity, and had not deemed to answer any of her carefully directed questions. And so she remained in the bushes and shrubbery, waiting for a hint as to what she should do next. When the answer came there none, Serenity became rather agitated, and whispered,

"And now?"

There was no reply.

Serenity was bewildered. It was possible, she supposed, that she had conjured the voice of her own accord, and that it was nothing more than a teenage girl's overactive imagination, but she thought not. It had seemed too real, too tangible. Like the Moon herself had deemed to spill forth the planet's secrets, and she had happened to be listening.

__

Still, she reasoned, _Were it real, why should I be left to my own devices now?_

Stymied, Serenity didn't move. Then, partly in an act of spite toward the voice, Serenity gathered her skirts and padded over to the badger den. The branches and leaves had fallen back into place, hiding it, but having seen it once, Serenity knew where the doorway was. Brushing aside the debris, Serenity stared into the gaping mouth of the badger den. Because of his size, Le had been forced to drag himself by his arms into the hole, but Serenity was tall and slender, and would be able to crawl in on her hands and knees, as unappealing as the notion was.

Taking a breath, Serenity prepared to plunge into the hole. After several half-starts, she gathered enough courage to inch in, little by little, until her entire upper body was inside the den. It was pitch black, and smelled of dirt and wood and leaves. It was a truly great feat of willpower that Serenity continued at all, and then she was entirely in, crawling through a badger's den.

A wave of claustrophobia closed in on her, and Serenity gasped for breath, but the movement caused her shoulders to come into contact with the roof, and stunted her gasp so that she could not fill her lungs. The air down there tasted of damp, and she began to sweat, but was unable to back her way out of the den.

"No," Serenity whispered, "No, no, no, no, no…"

__

Oh gods, she thought. _It cannot end like this, it cannot!_

You exaggerate. Came the voice. _Crawl on your belly, child._

And so, sinking so that she was belly down in the rich, cool, soil, Serenity heeded the advice of one who had yet to fail her, and began to pull herself through the tunnel. After an intermediate amount of time that seemed to span eons for the poor princess, the tunnel expanded so that she could crawl, and crawl she did, faster and more recklessly than was necessary or wise.

Then she hit the dead end.

Her first thought was none at all, and she was immobile, paralyzed. _The tunnel, _she thought to herself clearly, _Is too narrow for me to turn around. I'm trapped._

When there is no way out, came the voice, _Simply go up._

The thought was preposterous, but yes…she could stand! Serenity stood hurriedly, scraping her back against the tunnel's end, but not minding. She could stand, and that was all that mattered. Serenity stretched, then jumped for joy.

Her hand struck wood.

Serenity's head snapped up, and she realized belatedly that the tunnel had been becoming strangely illuminated. There was a trap door, not three inches above her reaching fingertips. Serenity dug her feet into the walls of the tunnel, not thinking ahead, and reached for the door. She could feel it's metal clasp, and easily tripped it. Then she dropped to her feet, panting from exertion. Serenity had never done anything so physical before in her life, and it was costing her now.

Taking a deep breath, Serenity jumped, reaching for the door with her fingertips. They bumped it, and it bounced upward, then back down. Serenity jumped again, and again the door flew up, just to come back down. Serenity was incensed.

__

Oh no, she thought hotly, _Not now. Not after all I've come through._

With those thoughts burning in her mind, Serenity flew up. The door jumped up, and Serenity batted it with her other hand as she descended. This time it wavered, straight in the air, then fell open. Elated, Serenity braced her feet and climbed until she could get a grip outside of the tunnel, then dragged herself out.

She was in a dark room, obviously the basement of some large dwelling place. Food surrounded her in crates, mostly traveling provisions; the stuff that would not stale or rot easily. There was not a cobweb in sight, a sure sign that this place was regularly used. The basement itself was very large, so much so that she could not see from one end to another, but it did not take a stretch of the imagination the figure that all was storage, and most was kept in wooden crates. There were stairs in the corner to her right, and no windows. Serenity headed toward the stairs.

She walked up them quickly, heedless of the noise that she made. When she reached the top, Serenity found herself in what seemed to be a shed, with only a few feet in either direction for her to move. She pushed at the worn, wooden door in front of her, and was rewarded by it swinging open on squealing hinges.

Now caution returned, and Serenity poked her head out from the doorway. It was already nighttime, and far too dark for her to see, but the gesture of precaution soothed Serenity's nerves, and she stepped haltingly from the shed. She was in a large area resembling a courtyard, with a well and stables to her right. A high, wooden fence made of tree trunks surrounded the area, which was several hundred square feet in all. The fence was thrice and again the height of any man, and dwarfed Serenity. In the distance in front of her loomed a huge building with spires, and very few windows. It was a least four or five stories, probably more, and Serenity recognized it at once. It was a church.

Lunarians practiced no formal religion, but several years back, when she was but a babe, missionaries from Earth had arrived to "spread the good news". Most considered them strange and few spoke to them, but three new buildings had been raised in the city, for which they were responsible. Serenity had heard that they preached a great deal, and it was said that they thought themselves better for being earthlings, though no one she knew could verify that.

Pebbles scraped, and that was all the warning Serenity got before a deep, male voice called out, "You there—halt!"

Serenity spun, and saw a tall character in mail armor hurry over to her. A red mustache and a startlingly pale face peered at her in the light his lantern provided, and the guard studied her unhurriedly.

"I do not believe that I recognize you," he said at last. "State your name and business here."

Serenity was frozen. She swallowed, swallowed again, and then opened her mouth. "I…"

"Leave her be, Nicolas," another guard was sauntering up. "You heard the news, dolt—Le's bringing his sister. This must be she, by the rich garments she be wearin'."

"Those what reside in a palace—for no matter how long—'r too soft," Nicolas grumbled to the second, and they started walking off, gesturing for Serenity to follow in toe. "Ye shoulda' seen 'er when I first arrives—she jumped like the hordes of Hell be on her heels!"

That comment would have made Serenity indignant, were she not too frightened to be so. She actually considered turning and fleeing, but what would that accomplish other than make her appear to be guilty? And the guards would catch her anyway…no, it was best that she pretend to be Marie, at least for a bit. If they believed her an ally they might treat her fairly and bring her to Le—that way, with the real Marie backing her up, Serenity could try to persuade him to let her join in on the cause.

Now they had reached the building and were leading her inside, by way of a back door that Serenity had, up until then, failed to notice. They led her through a series of hallways, up a score of stairs, and finally to a plain room, where they left her with orders to "stay put".

Serenity settled into a corner, too cold to cry.

Nicolas trotted up to a huge metal door and knocked on it. A minute passed, and then a slot opened at eye level, and two brown eyes peered out. "What business have you?"

"The agitating kind," Nicolas replied. "I wish to see Lordship, at once."

"He is at council right now. Relay to me your message, and I will see that he gets it."

Nicolas sighed. "Tell him that I found Le's sister wanderin' 'bout in the courtyard. She's being detained on the third floor spare room, south side. I'm going back to my post now, so any questions he's got will have to wait until it's over; compliments of you."

The brown eyes narrowed. "You know the rules as well as I, Nicolas. 'Tain't my fault that he's in a conference, so go piss; you might feel better."

Nicolas saluted him mockingly, and walked off.

David turned around and surveyed the stony, cold chamber, which was lit by four torches, each placed in separate corners of the room. Lordship sat at one end of a stone table, Le on the other. They spoke in hushed tones, but Lordship looked up a moment later, feeling David's eyes on him.

"Who was that?"

"Nicolas, sir. He says he found Le's sister runnin' around in the courtyard."

Le jumped to his feet. "What? I told her to stay in my room. Why was she not noticed by the guards stationed throughout the cathedral?"

"That I do not know, Le. She is being held in the spare room on the third floor to the south side of the building, though, should you wish to obtain her."

"I wish." Le was walking toward the door, when he belatedly turned 'round to face Lordship, who still sat. "May I, sir?"

Lordship nodded. "You may, and I shall accompany you." At Le's stricken look, Lordship continued. "We must find out how she evaded the guards, and why. She has no reason to fear us."

~~

WELL, what did you think? If you have comments, email me, AIM me (Ajluvs2Bannoying) or write a review. All comments are appreciated, as they help me to discern what people like and what I should just drop.

ALSO, I'm looking for an editor! I need one that can get my work back to me quickly, though, (within a day or two) so if this doesn't sound like something that you could do, please don't reply, all right? ^_~

One more thing…I'm putting on a Viewers Choice Awards for Sailor Moon fanfiction. If you would like to help out, nominate a fic or author, or would simply like to know more (such as rules and regulations) please email me. This will all go down in March or April, and the main discussion on it is in the *Favorites* section of the Sailor Moon Romance (moonromance.net) discussion board, under "The ASMR Fanfiction Awards 2003". My screen name there is jellybean.

I think that's all…

-semper_fi-


	5. chapter 5 part 1

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity

By: semper_fi

Rated: TVPG

Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, not mine. Story, mine.

Dedicated to: Guine-chan/Lady Guinevere (Jan. 8th 1984 – Jan. 11th 2003). I miss you, girl. We all do.

This chapter is done in two parts, because my Notepads ran out of room when I moved the fic from Microsoft Word to Nopepad...okay, I'm boring you all now.

Shoutouts: Wanna read a great fic? Try "Ami's Diaries" by Lady Guinevere, "Requiem for a Soldier" by Ai-ko, and "Irony and Daring" by cemberl/December. Those are my all-time faves. Also, anything by Moondreams_16 is really special.

Everything goes right on time

Years of practice and design

Spit and polish 'til it shines

He thinks he'll keep her

~~~

The door was slowly opening, and Serenity jumped to her feet. She scuttled into a corner, and hoped that she would not be noticed.

__

Cowardice does not become you, came the voice, and Serenity ignored it, too frightened to care.

A man walked in, holding open the door for another, whose back was hunched dramatically. The hunchback took his time walking in, and the first man, whom Serenity now recognized as Le, shut the door silently. Le took a step forward, saw Serenity's face, and started.

"Le?" the hunchback inquired.

"That's not my sister."

The hunchback's head lowered significantly, and Serenity had the feeling that he was sizing her up. He must have found her inadequate, because he then glanced back at Le. "You are sure?"

"She is not my sister, sir."

It was then Serenity realized that Le did not recognize her, and she thanked any and every deity for this. Attempting calm, Serenity got to her feet, and curtsied to the hunchback, who was obviously of higher rank than Le.

"I wish to speak to your commander, please."

The hunchback turned to Le, his back to Serenity, and although she noticed the slight, she did not know that his action indicated that he did not find her enough threat to even keep both eyes on her.

"Le," the hunchback began, "Go to your sister and ensure her safety. On the way there find a guard and send him to fetch Nicolas."

"Yes, sir." Le handed the torch to the hunchback, then rushed off.

The hunchback turned back to Serenity, his face illuminated by the torched. He fastened it into a wall fixture, then regarded her in silence. Serenity stared at his back, and then at his face. It was chiseled, and although she could not see through his shaggy brown hair to his eyes, Serenity guessed that they were brown as well. He seemed to be in his late twenties or early thirties, although his hunched back made him appear very old.

"How did you get here?"

Serenity started. From the tone of his voice, the hunchback had asked her the question more than once.

Serenity attempted to appear calm and in control. "Your guard escorted me here, sir."

The eyes narrowed, and he considered her reply. "How did you gain access to the courtyard?"

"If we are to acquire an understanding of each other, sir…" Serenity trailed off significantly, but when no name followed, she continued, "Then I should think that such a conversation as this would be carried out far better were we both seated and at ease." Believing that she had spoken well, Serenity waited for his answer.

"First off," the hunchback said, his eyebrows quirking slightly, "This is not a conversation. It is an interrogation. You breached our defenses tonight, and now you must suffer the consequences. Should you decide to cooperate—that is, answer all of my questions truthfully and to your fullest ability—you may be treated better, but it is highly unlikely that you will ever leave these confines again. Do you understand?"

"I understand," Serenity started, "That you, sir, are completely in the dark as to my reasons for being here."

"And what might those reasons be?"

"I wish to help."

"Do you," the hunchback drawled, seeming almost amused.

Serenity nodded earnestly. "I consider slavery wrong. Sources," she refused to name Marie, "Have led me to believe that within these walls resides an organization which aids and even rescues slaves. What I have experienced tonight concurs with what I have been told. I would like to join this community, and offer my help in any way that I can."

The hunchback was silent, then replied with, "How did you gain access to the courtyard?"

Serenity's heart sunk. After all that she had said, she had believed that the hunchback would welcome her with open arms, but apparently not. _Well, _she thought, _That's alright. I'm not finished yet. _"Sources." She replied. "I gained access through sources…the same people, in fact, who know where I am at this very moment. Should I not return to them by the morrow they will come looking for me, knowing full well who is responsible for my disappearance, and wanting vengeance. They will come in through the same way that I used, and there will be the Devil to pay."

The hunchback considered this for a moment. "You cannot be trusted." He replied. "Not with our secrets. Not with lives."

"Oh?" Serenity asked. "I think that you judge too swiftly. At the very least you should give me a trial time to prove myself. I wish to offer my support, and you cannot afford to refuse my help."

The hunchback knew this, and her brazen words and cocksure attitude agitated him because it was masked in calm and propriety, but just barely. He shifted and what he saw confirmed his suspicions; she was nobility, if not royalty, and quite rich. _Just a slip of a girl, really, _he thought to himself. _Little more than a child playing "hero"._

But she wasn't, another part of his mind screamed. She was quite obviously not a child, not with her long legs, tapered waist and flaring hips. As for her breasts, he could not tell in this light, but shadows and contours hinted that they were a bit above average but not excessive.

And her eyes!

Not only were they lilac, but proud, determined, and far too confident. She was certain that he would agree with anything that she spurted out, he realized. _Far too used to getting her own way, _he surmised. _But who is she?_

Serenity's clothes were dirtied from her slither through the badger-hole tunnel, and her hair had become matted with sweat, but it was very long, he could tell, and very pale. _The Lady Tranquility? _He wondered, but then discounted that from the rumors he had heard about that certain heiress.

Serenity, meanwhile, was tired of waiting. "What say you, sir?"

The hunchback bored his eyes into hers. "You are never to come here again without direct permission. You will leave with me a token to prove your sincerity, something of value that we could sell should you not return to claim it. There will be a carnival in the city for the next few days, and you will attend at your convenience. We shall be there, waiting for you. You are free to leave, and shall be watched to ensure your silence is kept regarding these whereabouts. Do you understand?"

Serenity nodded. "I believe I do." She paused, then, "And what shall I refer to you as?"

The hunchback was incredulous. "You wish to know my name."

"I do."

"Slaves," he said bitterly, "Are not given names."

Serenity sensed that this was a touchy subject, but refused to be cowed into silence and submission, as well as to refer to him as a nonentity. "Surely you must have given yourself one. What are you called around the cathedral?"

The hunchback stiffened imperceptibly. He had been hoping that she did not know exactly what their cover residence was, but she apparently did. "I am called Lordship," he said.

"And by those who are not your inferiors or subjects?"

He could not believe her gall. "Slaves are not given names," he repeated. "Call me what you like, within reason."

Serenity looked him over. He reminded her of a puppy she had once kept as a child. It also had long shaggy hair and dark eyes. Her mother had discovered it in her chambers and had it taken away. Serenity had named the creature Mea, "mine"; her five year-old voice mangling the Latin accent so that it came out as me-uh, instead of may-uh. She still thought of the puppy often, and it was decided.

"I shall call you Mea."

She looked like a queen bestowing an honor upon him, and Lordship, newly dubbed "Mea", wondered yet again who she truly was.

"Your token?" he reminded, extending a hand.

Serenity hesitated, not able to think of any. Her veil had snagged on a branch and been removed, and the one covering her head had been forsaken back at the palace after the ceremony was finished with. She was not wearing any jewelry other than her bracelets and choker…but, no—she was wearing the Empyrean Silver Crystal.

__

To Hell with his marriage gift, anyway, she thought crazily. _I'll be reclaiming it, regardless._

Serenity pulled the necklace off from around her neck, and saw the look on Mea's face as she handed it to him. Now more than ever he questioned his decision to let her on trial. _She really is just a rich girl with some compassion, _he realized, but was already reaching for the Silver Crystal to seal their bargain, hoping to God that she would be forbidden from the fair grounds and therefore forfeit the necklace.

"I wish for a horse."

Serenity's voice startled him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I wish," she repeated, "For a horse—preferably your best. As a means to return home, and then to ensure the return of my Crystal." Serenity was already missing the Crystal, but she would not admit this.

Meanwhile, Mea was seething with affront and admiration. She was a smart one, he had to admit, and realized that he had better relent if he wished for her good will when she left his cathedral.

"Very well. You shall be granted your boon. Tell…"

There was a knocking at the door, and Mea stopped talking. He pulled the door open, and a huge man walked inside.

"You wished to see me, sir?"

"Yes," Mea replied, straining to look the red-haired giant in the eye. "But it can wait until you've equipped the Lady with a horse of her choice from the stables." When the guard continued to stand there, gaping slightly, Mea raised his brows impatiently. "_Now, _Nicolas."

Nicolas took a breath, then nodded curtly. "Yes, sir." He turned to Serenity, "Follow me, please, ma'am."

Serenity nodded regally, then waited impatiently for Nicolas to open the door for her. Mea noticed this, and hiding a smile, nodded to Nicolas, who, frowning, flung the door open, nearly catching the Moon Princess with it. She turned to him, eyebrow raised, and Nicolas inclined his head none too sarcastically. Serenity sauntered through, her gait bespeaking calm and control, just as it should, considering the lessons she had been forced to bear on the subject. Nicolas followed rigidly, suppressing the urge to turn and glare at his Lordship.

As for Mea, he planned to shadow them and see just how Serenity acted when removed from his presence—he also wanted to judge Nicolas's behavior toward her, and her choice in horses. But even as he ticked off the minutes, waiting until they had reached the end of the hallway, Mea had the sneaking suspicion that he would never fully understand the Moon Princess.

I hope that you liked that, and part 2 should be out the same week (hopefully). I love getting email, though, so if you'd like to be my editor or if you'd like to share your thoughts, you know my email address!

Ja!

AJ


	6. chapter 5 part 2

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity

By: semper_fi

Rated: TVPG

Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, not mine. Story, mine.

Dedicated to: Guine-chan/Lady Guinevere (Jan. 8th 1984 – Jan. 11th 2003). I miss you, girl. We all do.

Okay, here's part two...

~~

Everything is so benign

Safest place you'll ever find

God forbid you change your mind

He thinks he'll keep her

~~~

Serenity had to check the compulsion to skip more than once as she headed to the stables with Nicolas walking beside her. The stables weren't very large—twenty horses might have fit—and Serenity began to question her request; if fifteen or twenty horses were all these escaped slaves owned, was she wrong to demand one?

__

Certainly not, she thought firmly. _He has my Crystal, does he not? And what a rude demand that was! He acts as though I cannot be trusted…_

Her thoughts were cut off as they entered the stables. A small child who looked about eight due to malnutrition, but was actually ten summers old, was singing in a high, clear soprano. He was dragging a bale of hay toward the stalls, and a young cat was pouncing on his feet as he sang. His voice was impossibly high and very beautiful, but when Serenity turned to Nicolas to comment, he was frowning.

__

Very well, she thought, _He may have no appreciation of fine music, but I certainly do._

The child's song had wound to an end, and Serenity clapped charmingly. "Wonderful," she complimented. "You sing beautifully."

"Thank you," the child replied, in the same lovely, impossibly high soprano. And then he went back to his work.

Puzzled, Serenity turned to Nicolas, to see him glaring at her. "Of course he sings well," Nicolas replied hotly, "His master severed his vocal chords t' assure he only sing in th' clearest and highest of voices. He was to perform for the likes of that royal brat tonight, but we got lucky when he wandered away from camp two days ago."

Humiliated, Serenity kept her silence as Nicolas stomped off toward the horses, and she followed demurely.

There were seventeen horses in the stables; one black, ten brown, two cinnamon, one bay, two gray, and an Appaloosa. The Appaloosa caught her eye at once because he looked strange and even belligerent. He was a sooty color that could have been either black or dark gray, but it faded to light gray and almost white halfway down his neck and remained that color over his entire torso, finally returning to black as it neared his knees. His tail was very dark gray, and long. His eyes were large, shiny and black. All over the white and light gray area were what Serenity's perceived as black polka dots, not overly large, but definitely visible.

Serenity reached out her hand without meaning to, and touched the Appaloosa's velvety nose. Then she turned to Nicolas, "Him." She said. "This is the horse that I desire."

Nicolas looked at her skeptically. "'Tis no Lady's horse you've taken a liking to, ma'am. Perhaps the bay…"

"No, thank you. This is the horse that I desire."

"'E's no average horse, ma'am, but a stallion stolen from…"

"I care not for your excuses." Serenity said. "Saddle him, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

Nicolas hurried over to get down the equipment, but Serenity thought that she saw his shoulders quiver, then tremble rhythmically, as if laughing.

__

Or crying? She wondered. _By Hope and Lance, I was not that hard on the man!_

Feeling guilty, Serenity waited until the Appaloosa was out in the courtyard, saddled, then extended her hand to Nicolas, intending for him to take hold of her around the waist and lift her onto the saddle. He stared at her out-stretched hand in bewilderment, surely knowing what she intended, but dumbstruck that she would consider him her servant. Serenity, however, thought that he was merely overcome with gratitude, and smiled politely at him, extending her hand further.

Growling to himself, Nicolas lifted her onto the saddle, where she sat, both legs on one side, the epitome of femininity and grace despite her disheveled appearance.

"Fare well, Nicolas. And do pass on my blessings to Mea." That said, Serenity clucked to the Appaloosa, and he trotted out of the courtyard, through the high wooden gates—which had been opened for her—and out into the city.

They were a distance from the cathedral when Serenity glanced down at her steed, and saw that his eyes had gone sly. That was all the warning she got, and then she was sitting on the ground on her rump, wondering where her horse was.

He was three feet away, whickering gaily and prancing his feet.

"_Bad,_" Serenity hissed, and the Appaloosa's ears went back. Surprised at herself and at her snake-like tone of voice, Serenity cleared her throat hurriedly, hoping that no one had heard her. There were a great many people around her, all laughing and making merry. "Bad," she said in a clearer, stronger voice. "Now come here, you."

The Appaloosa tossed his head jubilantly and swayed, as if overcome with mirth. Serenity got to her feet and approached him, too ignorant of horses to be concerned for her safety around this huge animal. He was not as large as her own white gelding, and Serenity found that, if she jumped a bit, she could fit her left foot into the stirrup. She was in the process of pulling herself up onto his back when the Appaloosa took a quick step forward, and Serenity plummeted, her foot still caught in the stirrup hoop.

A few people stopped to watch, but Serenity was too preoccupied with detaching her ankle to be upset or embarrassed. More than anything, she was mad. Her evening had been going so well, all until the Appaloosa tricked her with his good looks and then subjected her to his tasteless humor. But she would get him back, oh yes she would.

Back on her feet and warier than ever, Serenity rushed him and jumped. Her foot caught in the stirrup and she propelled herself all the way onto his back. The Appaloosa was still for a moment, and Serenity was pleased. She clucked to him, and he took three steps forward before dipping his rump. Serenity slipped off as though she were made of soap and landing painfully on the ground, rear-end leading.

Serenity felt like screaming. She felt dirty, sweaty, tired, sore, and just wanted to get back to the palace where she could take a long hot bath and soak until she was pruney. And there stood the Appaloosa, tossing his head and whickering, happy as a lark.

"We'll see about that," Serenity hissed. She got to her feet and stalked up to the Appaloosa, head lowered snake-like. She paid the growing crowd no heed, and climbed onto the saddle slowly, watching for a trick. The Appaloosa watched her curiously, and obeyed effortlessly when she clucked to him.

Serenity began to let out a guffaw of delight, but then checked herself, already beginning to blush at the thought of what she almost did. It was late now, and she guessed that she had been gone for the better part of four hours, if not more. Fear elapsed her as the implications of this began to sink in. She had shamed herself and let everyone down, most of all her planet.

"Quicker, boy," Serenity urged, and the Appaloosa, picking up on the under tone in her voice lengthened his stride until they were almost at a full gallop, and civilians were diving out of their way and shouting curses. As they dashed from the city limits Serenity wished that the Appaloosa would travel quicker, but knew not how to order him to do so. She had been taught only that Ladies always kept both legs to one side of the saddle, and when Serenity had inquired as to the usefulness of that custom, her teacher had been affronted. "We are not courtesans, child!" the older woman had cried, aghast.

The minutes dragged by like hours, and they very well may have been to her parents and husband, who were alternately worried and furious. Somewhere far away, like a thought on the outside of her mind, groping to get back in, was the reassurance, _All will be well, little one. Once we are together again we shall right the planets, you and I._

Serenity could see the lights from the palace now, though they seemed muted. She leaned forward on the Appaloosa's neck sleepily, and he doubled his speed, shaking Serenity of her sleepiness and forcing her to grip the reins until her knuckles whitened. Her hair whipping all about her, wind blowing, eyes nearly tearing over by the force of the ride, and, to quote her father, "straddling the horse like a harlot", Serenity had never felt more free or blissful in her entire life.

…But now she was rushing the palace gates, and the Appaloosa had slowed down to a trot. The guards were doubled tonight, and a small, wiry one with brown hair regarded her with unconcealed curiosity.

"State your business, ma'am."

Serenity blinked, and was almost insulted that they did not recognize her, considering her earlier finery, but she was in too splendid a mood to mind all that much. Sitting up straight, stomach in, shoulders back, chin up, Serenity looked down at them regally. "'Tis I, Crown-Princess Serenity of the Moon." Smiling, she urged the Appaloosa forward, only to find the guard's spear in her way.

"You'll forgive us, princess, but 'tis only procedure that we must first be certain." He held up a tracker, and the small metallic device gleamed slyly.

"Very well," Serenity relented, not in the mood to argue procedure. She waited until the guard had hurried to her right hand side and lifted the tracker, so that she would not have to inconvenience herself with bending over, and then extended her hand slightly. The tracker was touched to it, there was a familiar nip, and then the guard was nodding curtly to his comrades. One was already rushing off in the direction of the palace, _Tatattling to my royal parents, no doubt, _Serenity thought, as the other guard was offering to escort her to the stables.

"No, thank you." Serenity replied, and clucked to the Appaloosa. He trotted eagerly toward the stables with no urging on her part, apparently smelling hay and mares. Serenity gave him free rein, and the stablemaster was waiting for them in the doorway as they entered the stables.

"Good eve, princess," he greeted, but his eyes gleamed with knowledge, and Serenity had no doubt that, from gossip, he had been expecting her all night. "'Tis a lovely stallion you've got there."

Serenity could tell that he was fishing for details, and as he lowered her from the Appaloosa's back she replied with, "Yes, he is, and I'd have you take extra special care of him for me, if you would. Please keep him next to my mare so that they can get to know one another and so that all will know he is mine."

"Yes, princess."

Serenity was barely a yard away from the stablemaster when two guards emerged from the shadows. "Your presence is requested in the King's study at once. We shall escort you there, princess."

By now Serenity knew that it was futile to argue the cause. They were walking through yet another marble hallway when Serenity said, "I wish to stop by my chambers and freshen up." She knew that after gallivanting through badger holes all evening she was not looking her best.

"Our orders were to escort you directly to the study, princess," the first guard contradicted.

Serenity smiled pleasantly. "My royal parents grow old and the throne will be passed onto me. Therefore I think that it would be quite wise of the two of you to be in my favor when that time comes. Yes?"

The guards looked at each other for a moment. In this age of war and bloodshed it was very likely that Serenity would be crowned young. When they turned back to her, the second guard nodded curtly. "Make haste," he warned, and Serenity raised her brows slightly.

They detoured and she reached her chambers quickly, then hurried inside and lit a torch. She looked at herself in the mirror and could have cried. Her white gown was gray and brown, and there was dirt and grass in her hair, which looked tangled. The moons drawn onto her skin had rubbed off, and she looked tired, but flushed. She snatched the brush from her dresser and brushed out her long white hair, but that only took care of the dirt and grass in it. This would never do.

__

What shall I do? Serenity wondered, and then she had a wonderful, horrible, vindictive idea. Tugging at the ribbons sewn into her dress, she pulled two out, and then, parting her hair down the middle, pulled half of it up so that she had a fistful up at one side of her head. She folded it over itself so that she had one large loop of hair with a long tail trailing from the loop's end, then secured it with the ribbon. She did the same to the other side of her head, and cast one last, rueful look in the mirror. Licking her thumb, Serenity cleaned most of the dirt from her face, but nothing could be done for her dress, and she had not the time to change.

__

At least my hair looks nice, Serenity thought wryly, and left her chambers.

The guards had been pacing and considering the wisdom in disturbing her, but when Serenity came from her chambers they wished that she had remained inside. No woman—let alone Lady—had ever worn her hair up, under any conditions. It was just…obscene, regardless of the fact that her wrists and neck were covered by chokers and bracelets.

Serenity regarded them pleasantly and began heading for her father's study, and they could do nothing more than follow in fascinated horror. When they reached the study Serenity let them open the doors for her, and she walked inside demurely.

The study was well lit, and a long table had been arranged in the center of the room, with seven chairs and six thrones arranged around it, all but one occupied.

__

Good, she thought, as her eyes lit on the empty throne, _They know better than to slight me twice._

Her throne was at the head of one side of the table, on her father's left, and the other three thrones were opposite, at the other end of the long, rectangle table. On either side of the table, the chairs were all occupied. At her mother's right was Jonathan, the Prime Minister. He was a thirtysomething balding man with a strange, tawny complexion and expressive eyes. Next to him was Edward, the ancient Royal Advisor, and next to him sat Bernard, Minister of Courtroom Affairs, who looked bored. Then came Leon, the Captain of the Guard, who was about twenty-three, and looked out of place. The king and queen of Constance, her in-laws, and Raphael sat next to him, and then came Michael, Minister of Internal Affairs, Gabriel, Minister of Local Affairs, David, the Royal Ambassador, and finally Geoffrey, Minister of livestock, gardening and foodstuffs. All turned when she entered the room, and as they saw her condition and her hair, it was as though a dark cloud passed over the faces of everyone present, save her own.

…And then their training took over and their faces became, once again, blank. Serenity made her way to the empty throne and took her seat regally, folding her hands together on her lap and clenching them so that they would not tremble. She was frightened of the consequences that her actions had brought about, and was now wondering if it had been wise at all to put up her hair. The answer, of course, was a resounding no, but she had no time to contemplate this because her father was speaking, his voice full of controlled anger.

"Now that our guest of honor has arrived we may begin this council. The subject, of course, is where we are to go from here, considering all that has befallen us. Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Prime Minister Jonathon made a quick, respectful gesture requesting permission to speak.

"Granted," the king said, then added, "And we may as well follow Serenity's lead and forget about protocol. Proceed, Jonathon."

Jonathon cleared his throat. "I feel that before any decisions can be accurately made, we must first know the nature of Her Highness's…outing."

All eyes turned to Serenity, and she had to force herself not to fidget as Raphael's gray eyes found her own, and they bored into hers until she glanced down. "Seeing as that is personal information, I will say only that I went for a long ride, and…"

"Forgive my interruption," Geoffrey, minister of food, gardening and livestock said demurely, "But if the princess truly went riding, it was not by a horse from our stables. Neither was the stallion she returned on of our stock."

"Thank you, Geoffrey," the king said quietly, his eyes never leaving Serenity's face.

"If you'll excuse my bluntness, Majesties," Michael, Minister of Internal Affairs spoke up, "I think that it would be best to skip all preamble and address the problem directly," at the king's nod he continued, "By disappearing, princess, not once but twice, and during celebrations, you have caused quite a few problems. First of all we must wonder where it is that you are going, and whether it poses a danger to you or anyone else. Even providing that it does not, you still have responsibilities—duties—that must be performed." His eyes were harsh and insistent as he begged, "Just think of the talk that would abound should the servants get word that you slip off to a private life somewhere! The scandal would ruin your own reputation and cast shame and embarrassment to both your own royal parents and your new husband. Think on this, would you, and then tell us where you really were this night."

Serenity bit her bottom lip. She had always liked Michael for his wit and quick responses, as well as his blunt honesty, but now she wished that it were turned anywhere but on her. She also knew that she would not betray Mea, even if it cost her another few hours in this stuffy chamber with ministers breathing down her neck and her husband staring at her.

"Serenity?" her mother prodded, and Serenity believed that she almost heard a crack in her royal mother's voice.

__

You went on a walk outside the palace walls to clear your head and tripped, dirtying your gown, came the voice, on the outside of her mind, very faint this time and almost nonexistent. _Frightened of your parents response, you left the palace grounds and walked until you came to the city, then joined in the revelry. You realized that it was getting late and bought a horse with your bracelet and hurried back to the palace, but were too afraid of your parent's reaction to tell them the truth the first time you were asked._

Serenity broke down in a heap of tears, and choked out, "It was all so much to take in…I had one drink too many went out into the Royal Gardens to breath in the night air. Then, not just a little tipsy, I sneaked from the palace grounds and went to the city. By then I had sobered but was too frightened to return, for fear of your anger, and I hid and cried amidst the revelry," she could see their faces softening to her lie, and continued, "After a bit I went in search of a means to get back to the palace, and I loaned the Appaloosa with my veil and the promise of compensation later. I was halfway home when he threw me, ruining my dress. I had to remount him myself, and then the only way to stay on was to straddle him," she sobbed at this part, and felt her mother's sympathetic gaze on her lowered head, "And now, when I finally return to the palace, I'm treated like this?"

There was a silence, and Serenity looked up to see every face a mask of sympathy, save Raphael's. Looking into his eyes she realized that he knew. He knew that she lied, and he was determined to know why.

"Would you like to retire to the wedding chambers, Serenity?" her mother asked gently.

Serenity nearly choked at this, but managed to nod.

Crown-Prince Raphael was already out of his seat. "I shall escort you, princess."

"Thank you, Prince Raphael," Serenity replied formally, and they left the room. As they walked down the marble hallways her mind was awash with thoughts, all feverish and clouded. She wanted nothing more than to run away from Raphael and his anticipations, but knew better than to do so. That would be the unforgivable, and no lies or tears would save her from the Moon's wrath should she try to escape her wifely duties tonight.

Their wedding was a unique one because, for centuries, it was the practice that the new brides would move into their husband's estate with her new in-laws and reside there until the parents passed away. In the case of her kingdom, the High Kingdom of the Moon, she should be moving to Constance on the morrow, but because her kingdom held more power and she was the sole heir, they would be staying here, and she would not have to leave her home.

What made her wedding unique, however, was that the first and only child born to the High King and Queen had always been male, although a few times more than one child was born. Regardless, the first was always male. The queen had born a babe twice before Serenity, both male, and both stillborn. Her royal mother was a woman who, while she was strong in spirit, was weak in the flesh. After numerous miscarriages and the deaths of her two sons came Serenity, and that threw a wrench in everything. The healer had warned her parents not to try again, lest the queen die in childbirth, and they were stuck with their daughter.

Now they had reached the wedding chambers, which were down the hall from Serenity's own chambers. Raphael had—conveniently—been given the chambers next to hers...complete with a door that led from them into Serenity's. This made Serenity uncomfortable, but she said nothing as he opened the door for her and she walked in.

The room was huge and all done in white marble, save the floor, which was white oak, covered liberally with pelts of the theme color. A balcony provided little diversion from the huge white four-post bed in the center of the room, pushed against a tall marble wall. Serenity walked over to the vanity and leaned her arms on it, back to Raphael. She could hear him moving about behind her, and turned slowly.

"Would you like me to take my hair down?" she asked, hoping to engross him in some sort of conversation, but he was eyeing her neck and coming closer to her.

"No," he murmured, and blew out the torch.

~~

Well, what did you think? this has been one of my "bomb"

chapters, where a lot happens. I hope that you enjoyed it, and please

email me with your thoughts, comments, whatever - good critiques are

appreciated, too!

Ja!

AJ

Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com


	7. chapter 6

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity By: semper_fi Rated: TVPG Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, not mine. Story, mine.  
  
Thanks to everyone who's written to me, and to those who haven't but still read. Thanks to those who have written a critique and to my mom, who proof-reads all this for me. Jan 23rd was her birthday, so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to her. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOM!!!!!  
  
~  
  
In a world filled with pain Where's the love for which we pray? What's goin on When our children can't play Homeless can't eat There's gotta be a better way  
  
~~~  
  
Serenity lay in the bed next to Raphael, and thought that her first time had been nothing like the facts of her schoolbooks, the giggled tales of maidens or the songs of bards. Instead she likened it to a suffocating groping, sharp pain, and then incessant rubbing that left her feeling spent, cheated, and on the brink of tears. Serenity rolled out of bed and padded to the wardrobe, where she quickly tied a robe around herself, and then wandered into the adjacent washroom. She drew herself a bath from the water faucet-Mercury's latest invention, stolen by Mars and shipped to them as a bribe of sorts-and let the water run as hot as possible before slipping off her robe and climbing into the tub to soak and wash away the dirty feeling that had not left her since the moment that Raphael touched her. He had not been cruel, and had taken his time with her, but there was no love in his embrace, and Serenity felt as despoiled and wanton as any courtesan. The water had scalded her skin at first, but she had now become used to it and could endure the fiery temperature. She reached for a scrub on the side of the tub and washed herself violently, scrubbing until her skin was red and sore. Finally, heady and overheated with shame, Serenity pulled herself from the tub and dried herself off, then re-wrapped herself in the robe and walked back into the wedding chambers. Raphael opened an eye sleepily as she reappeared, then closed it and burrowed further under the covers. At that moment Serenity wanted nothing more than to sneak back into her own chambers and find rest in her own bed, but that was not possible and an unacceptable gesture. So, hugging the robe tighter to herself, Serenity curled up on a chair by the balcony and tried to find sleep, if only for a moment.  
  
The next day Serenity sat stiffly at her vanity as Annie brushed out her long white hair. Neither had spoken yet that day, and Serenity kept on replaying the events of last night, although her mind shied away from her encounter with Raphael. He had woken this morning to see her sleeping in the chair, then dressed and left to breakfast. Where he was now, she did not know. Or care to know, Serenity thought bitterly, and wished that the voice would offer her advice, although she had not heard it since last night in her father's study, and it had remained stubbornly silent to all of her attempts of conversation. "Princess?" Annie ventured gently, genuinely worried for the girl. Serenity started at the sound of Annie's voice, then forced herself to reply calmly, "Yes, Annie?" "I know 'tis not my place." "Annie," Serenity began, "You know that I wish you to speak freely in my company." "Thank you, princess." The older woman took a breath, "I was wondering as to your meeting with Le last night. At the risk of sounding presumptuous, when Marie disappeared, and then you followed, I did not take it as a good sign." Serenity sighed. "You're right in guessing that it did not go well," swallowing her pride, Serenity recounted everything to Annie, leaving out names and places but covering the gist if it. When she had finished, Annie was shaking her head slowly. "How do you plan to meet.them, today, princess?" Annie asked. Although Serenity had not mentioned where it was that they were to meet, she had hinted that it was within the city limits. "I do not plan to meet them today at all," Serenity replied brusquely. "Perhaps tomorrow, but I will not go scampering back like some overly eager child. As for when I do go to meet them, I shall use the excuse of my Appaloosa stallion and say that I am merely returning him, which is partway true." Annie looked distressed, "Princess.would not it be easier for you royal parents to suggest that you turn over the horse and the name of his owner to a trusted servant, and then he deliver the animal back to the rightful owner?" Serenity's face fell. "You think that they'll want that?" "Likely so." "Then I'll just have to sneak out!" Serenity cried indignantly. But Annie was shaking her head slowly. "Princess," she started, "I have it on very good authority-" her son, who was a royal guard "-That orders have been issued to the guards not to allow you freedom to leave the palace grounds." Serenity could feel her face flushing with rage and embarrassment. "On whose order?" "The King's," Annie replied with quiet solemnity. Serenity clenched her fists, then unclenched them. Slowly, a plan was forming in her mind. Rising, she began gathering her hair into loops on either side of her head. "Gather my stylus, ink and writing parchments, please. My purple ink," she added as an afterthought, fastening her hair with peach ribbons, which brought out the color in her cheeks and the embroidered roses on her gown. As Annie ran to do as she had bid, Serenity cackled to herself. They have not outsmarted me yet! She thought jubilantly, overly proud of her plan, which was quite obviously sketchy to everyone but herself. Thinking herself very sly, Serenity waited until Annie had given her the requested materials before saying, "Now please fetch me a long cloak with a large hood, and be quick about it." By the time Annie had returned, carrying three cloaks, Serenity had finished both of her notes. "Please deliver this to my royal mother at once, and wait for her reply," she ordered, handing a note to Annie. While Annie was off delivering Serenity's message, the Crown-Princess held up the first robe. It was long and white and lined with chinchilla fur, but Serenity tossed it aside. Too extravagant, she decided, and then held up the second. It was overly large, had a hood, and was charcoal gray. Without viewing the last cloak, Serenity decided on this one, and, rolling in up in a wad, shoved it beneath her bed. Her note had said that she was not feeling well and wished to be excused from breakfast and relieved from the feasting tonight, although she promised to make an appearance for a short while. But this note was only the prelude, she knew, and was grinning when Annie reentered her chambers a few moments later. Wordlessly, the old woman handed the Queen's replying letter to Serenity, and the princess snatched it up and read it immediately.  
  
I am most distressed to hear of your condition and hope that you are feeling better soon. You have been excused from breakfast and most of your duties today, as asked. I will see you at the ball tonight.  
  
High Queen S.  
  
That part was hastily scratched out, and printed darker beneath it was simply, Your mother  
  
Those few words were enough to cloud Serenity's eyes over with tears, but she knew not why. Deciding that she was being preposterous, Serenity smiled brightly at Annie and said, "I believe that I shall embroider a great deal today. Care to join me?"  
  
That night Serenity put too much powder on her face, to appear as though she were trying to cover a sickness, and didn't bother to rearrange her hair, which was still in its loop-style. Standing up straight, shoulders back, stomach in, chin up, she made her entrance into the ballroom, and all fell silent. Curtsying to her royal parents, in-laws and new husband, Serenity reveled in the freeness of movement that her new hairstyle provided. She could actually move around without the fear of stepping on her hair, which usually dragged the floor, but now only brushed against it. "Care to dance?" Raphael asked, and took her arm before Serenity could decline. Spinning her onto the dance floor, he managed to maneuver her away from her parents, so that by the time the dance was over he was leading her onto the balcony and away from the other revelers. "I have a chill," Serenity claimed, pulling her arm out of Raphael's grasp and attempting to rejoin her guests. "I would imagine so, what with the way you have your hair up," Raphael drawled, and something in his voice made Serenity turn around. "Whatever point you've been attempting to make, princess, you've either made it in abundance or failed miserably, but I cannot decide which. Perhaps you will help me by answering a few questions that have been plaguing my mind." Serenity had a sinking feeling that she knew what those questions were, but there was no polite way for her to avoid them. "Yes?" she asked cautiously. "Where were you on the night of your Coming of Age feast, and then a few nights later? Where were you last night?" when she opened her mouth to reply Raphael cut her off with, "And please do not repeat that story of being into your cups and such. Tipsy you may have been, but more on the euphoria of the moment; you were most definitely not foxed." "How dare you interrogate me?" Serenity asked. "You have just added to my headache, Prince Raphael.and besides all of that, 'twas no tale I told last night! What reason have I to lie?" And as she whirled away, leaving him on the balcony alone, Raphael dared to smile crookedly and say aloud, "That, my dear, is what I intend to find out."  
  
Serenity walked up to her mother and said in a woeful voice, "Oh, Mother, I do feel terrible," she cast a glare in Raphael's direction, where he was sitting at the royal table, speaking with a duke. "I have the most wretched headache." Obviously hearing this, Raphael tipped his glass to her, smiling amiably. "Do you think you could withstand another few hours?" her father asked, but the queen was already shaking her head. "You'd best retire to your chambers at once, Serenity, before it worsens. Rest will do you wonders; now go, and send a messenger to me in the morning." Serenity nodded, and retreated from the ballroom without bidding her husband a goodnight.  
  
The next day Serenity staid in her bed for most of the morning, and waited until it was almost time for the midday meal before dispersing Annie with a message to be delivered to her royal mother. Annie was to make haste and then wait for a reply, but it seemed like hours to Serenity before Annie bustled back into her chambers. "Well?" Serenity asked expectantly, and Annie handed her a folded letter.  
  
It grieves and worries me to hear that you feel no better today, and although I would like to have you examined I will honor your request for a day of quiet and rest. No one will disturb you, and you have been excused from all activities. If your condition worsens any you must contact me at once, and you will at that time be submitted to a healer. As for the spotted stallion, the guards have been informed to wait for your servant, although it worries me a great deal that you would trust this girl with your own white steed.  
  
Regardless and with concern, Mother  
  
Serenity smiled a bit at this one. It was one of the most tender, nurturing words that had ever passed between her and her royal mother, and it distressed her that it came about because of a lie that she had concocted to escape the palace. "Princess," Annie looked hesitant to speak, but then continued, "Are you sure that want to go through with this? 'Tis a most ambitious plan, and clever, indeed, but not one what's fit for royalty." "That I know," Serenity replied, "And my mind is well made up." She paused, then, "My cloak, please." Annie pulled the charcoal cloak out from beneath Serenity's bed, and Serenity threw back the covers quickly, springing to the floor and glancing into the mirror. The gown that she wore today was much like all her others in the sense that it was white, but this one had blue-gray accents to it, and, that being the case, Serenity had tied up her white tresses with blue- gray ribbons. This gown was also a great deal plainer than the others because she had stayed up most of the night pulling the diamonds and sapphires from it and replacing them with plain embroidery. She was still quite obviously privileged, but to her eyes she seemed quite tame and poor in the exquisite gown. Serenity ceased admiring herself in the mirror, and turned to Annie. "Have you my scroll, Annie?" Annie nodded solemnly, handing the rolled parchment to the princess. They stood there a moment, looking into each other's eyes-though it was forbidden for servants to do so-and then Serenity smiled. "I'm off, Annie." "Aye." "Wish me luck?' Serenity coaxed. "Luck," Annie said simply, and as Serenity hurried from the room without a backward glance, "Gods know you'll need it."  
  
Serenity made her way to the stables and reveled in the pleasure of being ignored. No one paused in their duties to bow or curtsy, and, were it not for her thick black cloak, she would be virtually anonymous. This time the stablemaster did not come out and greet her personally, and it was only after a few minutes of standing and waiting that a stable boy noticed her. "Are you lost?" he asked. "No," Serenity said after a moment, unused to his casual bluntness. "I wish for m.the Crown-Princess Serenity's white horse to be readied for me at once, and for her spotted stallion to readied as well. And I wish for a rope, with which to tie the stallion to the mare." The stable by looked incredulous. "By who's order?" Serenity bit off a cruel reply, remembering that he did not know who she was. "By the princess's." she reached into a pocket sewn into her cloak, and pulled out the scroll, which she had written up the day before. The stable boy took the scroll, noticing Serenity's own seal on the parchment, and handed it back to Serenity, because he knew not how to read. "Good enough," he said, then, "Wait here." Within twenty minutes he returned, leading both horses. He had tied a rope to the Appaloosa's bridal hoop, and then tied that to the back of the gelding's saddle. "Thank you," Serenity said, and waited for him to help her to mount. When he made no move to do so, Serenity bit her bottom lip and reminded herself of who she was pretending to be; a servant. Lifting her left leg as high as it would go, Serenity tried to get it through the stirrups. They were out of her reach, and Serenity loathed the idea of rushing the gelding and slithering onto his back again, as she had done the day after her Coming of Age feast. With this in mind, Serenity did a little hop, in the hopes of reaching the stirrup. She did not, and hopped again, pretending that she did not see the stable boy staring at her. "Would you like some help?" he asked at last, and Serenity thought that for a boy of about twelve, he did not catch on well. "Yes," she replied, and waited for him to lift her on. He did not. Instead, the boy hunched over a bit and laced his fingers together, so that his hands were forming a makeshift step. "Here," he said, when Serenity did not move, "Just put yer left foot there and I'll give ya a boost." Serenity looked from his face to his cupped hands, and dread spiraled through her. The very thought of being helped aboard a horse in such an ignoble way rankled, but Serenity saw no way around it. Swallowing her pride, the princess placed one small foot into the stableboy's hands, and nearly lost her balance as he hoisted her up. Quickly arranging herself on the horse, Serenity waited for him to bid her a farewell, but he was already halfway down the stable, and not looking back. Fine, Serenity thought, and then, to the horse, "Well, hurry now!" And off they went. Serenity marveled at how alive the palace suddenly seemed. No one shied from her presence, and everyone laughed openly. The gelding was in a lively mood, and they made good time. Serenity steered her mount toward the closest set of gates; they were not the main palace gates, but the side ones, which were used by servants. Serenity pulled her hood low over her face as they came up to the gates and a guard headed toward her. "May I inquire as to the nature of your outing, miss?" Wordlessly, Serenity reached into her cloak and handed him the scroll, then sat in agitated nervousness as he read it, frightened that he might see through her ploy. But he did not. "Thank you, miss." The guard handed her back the scroll. Serenity barely took the time to readjust the scroll beneath the folds of her cloak before she was urging her mount into a gallop, heading toward the city. She felt elated. I made it, Her mind kept on screaming, over and over again. I truly made it! The Appaloosa snorted, and Serenity laughed aloud. Her hood fell back a bit, and a light breeze tickled her face. Serenity laughed again, and soon she could see the city, a mass of spires in the distance. As she got closer, music and laughter reached her ears, accompanied by the sweet smell of cinnamon rolls and candied fruits. The city gates had been thrown wide open, and no guards were stationed at them. Serenity took this as a good sign, a very good sign indeed, and the Appaloosa, smelling foodstuffs, overtook the gelding and snorted in contempt when Serenity would not hasten after him. The day was hot, too hot to be wearing the cloak, and Serenity shrugged the hood off completely, and then the whole thing. She had been wearing it only so that she would not be recognized while leaving the palace, and now she wanted to enjoy the day and the weather, which she never got to appreciate from her secluded life in the palace. Serenity dismounted and untied the Appaloosa, so that she could lead both horses by the reins. He made no protest, but she continued to watch his eyes, ever wary should the sly light come back into them as it had the other night. She meandered through the laughing throngs of people, watching for Mea or Nicolas, but saw neither. Minutes turned into an hour, and Serenity began to grow impatient. Right when she planned on leaving, a gypsy boy danced up to her, flanked by three other children, all barefooted and merry. They clasped her hands and twirled, leading her to a large red and purple tent. The flaps were not drawn, and Serenity felt a chill pass through her. The children shoved her, and Serenity had no time to react before she was thrown through the curtains and into the dimly lit tent, where she landed, reins still clenched in white-knuckled fists, on her hands and knees. "Well, I see that you have held up your end of the bargain," came a voice, and Serenity stiffened without intending to. She looked up and saw Mea sitting on a blanket, his hunched back all the more pronounced by his Indian-style pose. Next to him sat a woman who appeared to be in her early twenties. High cheekbones were pronounced to the extent of looking feral, such was her thinness. Thin and tall. Her hair was fiery red and curled, falling down her back and pooling on the floor like liquid flame, longer even than Serenity's. It was her eyes, however, that caught Serenity's attention. They were lavender, as were her own, and the similarity was striking to the point of being shocking. Embarrassed by her lack of poise, Serenity scrambled to her feet quickly, and realized that she had dragged the horses in through the flaps. The Appaloosa whickered gaily and craned his neck toward the red-haired woman, while the gelding, true to his training, flicked his ears in Serenity's direction, alert to her slightest command. "Excuse me?" she ventured, trying to appear calm and in control. She smoothed her dress out self-consciously, attempting to conceal her trembling hands. "Our bargain," Mea repeated, and gestured toward the Appaloosa, who was rolling his eyes crazily and tossing his head. "You have reappeared, and with the Jupiterian stallion." "Indeed," Serenity replied, a bit affronted at being hauled into the tent in such an undignified fashion and having her honesty openly questioned and commented upon. She felt unbalanced, and was used to at least twenty minutes of pleasantries before diving straight to business. Very well, Serenity thought. I can play his game. "This is a lovely." she trailed off a moment, quite deliberately, ".Tent," she finished primly. "And your henchmen," she made a vague gesture to indicate the children, "Appear well fed and clothed," she let the implication set in before asking innocently, "Where is my Crystal?" She was rewarded as the woman's eyes widened and Mea's nostrils flared. Tit for tat, Mea thought to himself, then smiled at Serenity obligingly, dipping a hand into his pocket and pulling out the Crystal. He placed it on the blanket, not quite halfway between him and Serenity; more toward himself. Serenity smiled, and sat across from them without bothering to reclaim what was hers. Mea silently applauded this action, although his face remained blank. "The children will take the horses," Mea continued, breaking the silence. "When we have finished here you may reclaim your mount." Serenity nodded once. "First," Mea paused as the gypsy boy poked his head into the tent and Serenity handed over the reins, "I believe that introductions are in order." When Serenity said nothing, he granted her that and gestured to the redhead. "This is Beryl." Serenity inclined her head, never taking her eyes from Beryl's own. "And you are?" he prodded. Serenity tore her eyes from Beryl and met Mea's dark gaze. "Call me what you will, within reason." She replied, having suddenly decided that he need not know her name. Mea frowned. Luna, the Crystal whispered. And, "Luna," Beryl said. "Very well," Mea said. "Luna." Serenity shivered. It was the Crystal. It was the Crystal who had been speaking to her, and Beryl had heard, of this she was sure. "Now," Mea said, cutting off Serenity's thoughts. "We can begin." He looked at Serenity keenly. "You are not a part of this yet, not by far. You were permitted thus far because we cannot afford to let you out of our sight, do you understand?" he did not wait for Serenity to nod, but continued on, "You will have to prove your intentions, which will then be evaluated." His eyes bored into her own. "I do not believe that you have any cavalry. I believe that you are in this by yourself, and that you are a liability that should be taken care of as swiftly as possible. Unfortunately, because there is still that slight chance that you are telling the truth, we shall have to endure all this fuss. If at the end we can find no use for you, there shall be a dirty bit of work for a certain guard who shall not mind at all-are you following me?" "I believe I am," Serenity replied, and she was. "Good." Mea leaned back, regarding her solemnly. "We should like to see you in action, as this appears to be what you seek. You shall plan something to benefit our cause and carry it off. I shall accompany you in your task, as shall Beryl, and it shall be evaluated. You shall be given this one chance only, and it must be carried out today." Serenity nearly choked. "Today?" she repeated. "Today," Mea affirmed. Then, "We should like to see how you think on the spot, after all." Serenity stood, inclined her head slightly, and made to leave the tent. Mea and Beryl stood as well. "Where are you going?" Mea asked. "To make good on my one chance," Serenity answered, and then, as though in afterthought, stooped to fetch her Crystal. The gypsy boy was already bringing her gelding as Serenity strode from the tent into the sunlight, Mea and Beryl on her heels. She swung around suddenly and asked, "In which direction is the tent of Joshua?" "The slaver?" "The harem?" Mea and Beryl spoke nearly in unison. Serenity was not certain of the latter, but nodded anyway. Mea took a breath, then released it. "Care to inform us why you seek his tent?" "No," Serenity replied. And then, "His tent?" "North-west." It was Beryl who had spoken, and Mea was already glaring at her, although Serenity did not notice as she removed her cloak from a saddlebag and arranged it on herself, pulling the hood low over her face so that nothing but her mouth was visible. She took hold of the gelding's reins and began walking in the indicated direction. She could hear Mea and Beryl shuffling behind her, and suppressed a shiver, although a cold sweat was already breaking out on her. She had spoken quickly and without thought, naming the only slaver that she knew of. She had no plan, and was fearful of Mea and Beryl seeing her foil whatever plan they assumed that she had. She was setting herself up for humiliation. .But now she was at the tent, and tying the gelding up alongside seven other horses of various colors. The tent flaps were closed, but Serenity parted them and walked in. The tent was huge, although sectioned off by colorful drapes. She found herself in a small area, dimly lit, and facing the man from the night of her Coming of Age ball; the same one who had struck the girl and left her to die. Joshua. "Greeting, friend," he said loudly. "Are you here for business or pleasure?" "That depends," Serenity replied in a low voice, hoping that she passed for male. "I am wishful of a female. Your price?" Joshua laughed. "To bed or to buy?" Serenity felt herself flush, but then added, "To bed." "Any particular female, or just your average?" "It doesn't matter." Joshua laughed again. "A man after my own heart, indeed. Three silvers will get you your choice of any here. Simply pay and then proceed through those tent flaps; the women are waiting beyond." Serenity nodded, hoping that he could not see her trembling hands. She had no money, but she did have jewelry. Serenity was glad that the cloak covered her completely, so that he could not see her unclasp a bracelet that she had been wearing. She held it out to him then, and his eyes began to shine. "What can I get for this?" she asked dryly. That would have bought her five females of her choice to take as slaves, but Joshua could read naiveté like few could, and smiled slightly. "One to bed and another to buy. Of your choice, of course." Serenity handed him the bracelet, already regarding and discarding plots. She was making this up as she went along. "Right through that curtain," Joshua said distractedly, holding up the bracelet in front of his face. "And down the hall. They'll all be waiting in a common room, and you may choose your two then. Your bed-warmer shall show you to an empty room along the hall, and do remind her to take the willchide-stuff." "Willchide?" Serenity asked, recognizing the name of a small shrub. Joshua nodded, eyes still on the bracelet, although this addition to his wealth had made him talkative, and it was in this spirit that he answered her, giving far more information that he normally would. "When the roots are ground to a powder and mixed with dried Dandelion fuzz, and then, in turn, brewed as a tea of sorts, it works as a contraceptive." Serenity had heard the word contraceptive before, but did not know what it meant, although she had an idea. Decent, married women would not think of using such devices. They would be honored to carry a child and continue on the family line. Serenity stored this bit of knowledge into the crannies of her mind and then, nodding to Joshua, hurried through the tent flaps and down a hallway. Hanging curtains made rooms, and muffled noises could be heard on the other side of them. At the end of the hallway was a common area, where women were milling about. All wore collars, although their chains were removed so that they could move about freely. Serenity estimated about fifty to seventy, and the room was very crowded. Some nursed babies and children ran about, although the oldest child seemed to be about six. There were some young girls, and most of the women were scantily clad. "Do you need assistance, sir?" Serenity looked down and saw a young girl, perhaps seventeen, sitting at her feet with thin arms wrapped around her knees. Dark black hair hung, tangled and wavy around a thin, circular face and liquid brown eyes peered out. "Yes," Serenity replied. "I need two women; one to bed and another to buy." The girl didn't flinch, although Serenity did as she met the hallow eyes. "You may take your pick, sir." Serenity nodded, and chose at random. "Do you see that woman other there?" she pointed to a woman in her late twenties who was nursing an infant. "Fetch her for me, please. I shall take both her and you." "Yes, sir," the slave murmured, and hurried to do as she was bid. A moment later she returned, the older woman hustling after her with the baby clutched protectively to her breast. Serenity looked around quickly, and, seeing that no one paid them any particular attention, whipped off her cloak. In the time that it took the younger slave to gasp Serenity had thrown in over the mother's shoulders. "Hold the babe closely to you," Serenity whispered, "And nod to Joshua as you leave. He will think you me and let you pass. You," she turned to the younger slave, "Are to follow her demurely, as you would your new master. I shall follow as quickly as I can, although we cannot be seen leaving together. There will be people waiting for you on the outside of the tent; a hunchback and a tall woman with an abundance of red hair. Be quick." She had thought that they would be cowed, but they instead sprung into action. In a moment Serenity could see nothing more than their retreating forms, the older woman pulling the hood lower on her face and the young slave trailing her, head down and pace faltering.  
  
END NOTES: Well, whatcha think? I'd like to apologize to my regular readers for submitting this week's chapter so late; I usually submit on Wednesdays, but got very busy and distracted this week, and now here it is, Friday 02/21/03 and I'm finally getting my butt in gear -_-' Anyway, the next few chapters will probably be slow/late in coming, because although I already have them written out, I'll be moving shortly, and it'll be really hard for me to access a computer what with all the work I'm doing. Please continue to read, review and email me, though!  
  
semper_fi 


	8. chapter 7

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity  
By: AJ Martinez  
Rated: TVPG  
Eamil: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer:  
  
Wow, chapter 7. I've really gotta get going; I'm almost out  
of pre-written chapters -_-'.  
Anyway, thanks as usual to all who've critiqued this fic or  
emailed/AIMed me. Your words are appreciated.  
  
~~  
  
Cherish your visions; cherish your ideals; cherish the music that  
stirs in your heart, the beauty that forms in your mind, the  
loveliness that drapes your purest thoughts, for out of them will grow  
delightful conditions, all heavenly environment; of these if you but  
remain true to them, your world will at last be built.  
- James Allen -  
~~  
  
Joshua was still inspecting the bracelet with glee when its  
original owner came floating through the tent flaps, trailed by a  
small slip of a girl. Joshua trotted up to them, feeling cheerful.  
"How was your tumble?" he inquired.  
The figure nodded vaguely, and Joshua laughed.  
"You wasted no time," he laughed, elbowing the figure  
obnoxiously. "I trust you were served well?"  
Another nod.  
Joshua glanced at the slave briefly, but the figure in the  
cloak was already on his way to the tent flaps leading away. "Come  
again!" Joshua called. When he received no answer, Joshua shrugged  
and made his way to a table and chair in the corner of the tent, where  
he settled his weight and began to again inspect the bracelet. A  
flash of movement caught his eyes, and he looked up to see a pretty  
young thing in white dash past him.  
"Hey!" he cried, and she whirled. His brow furrowed. She was  
not one of his. "Can I help you?"  
The girl seemed nervous. "I came," she paused, then continued,  
"I came seeking a man-servant, and you seem to have none."  
Joshua nodded. "Just our seven studs, and they are not for  
sale. Although," he licked chapped lips, "They might be loaned out,  
for the right price."  
"Of course," the girl replied. She hesitated, then, "Good day,  
sir."  
"Good day to yourself, miss."  
She was already rushing for the exit.  
  
~~  
  
Mea was upset. He would never admit this to anyone, let alone  
Beryl, but Luna's presence--or, lack there of, as was now--concerned  
him. She was only a child, really. A girl-woman playing hero who had  
stepped too far into something that did not concern her, and would now  
suffer the consequences. He wished for the umpteenth time that he had  
not permitted her to go into that tent, not baited her so  
successfully. And he wished most of all that he would not care if she  
never emerged from the tent.  
But he did care, and that was the problem. That was always  
his problem. His emotional priorities were mangled. He either cared  
too much for his own good, or not at all, and he could not decide  
which he hated more. Beryl shifted next to him, and he looked up to  
see two figures standing in front of them. It bothered Mea that they  
had gotten so close without him noticing, but there was no time to  
consider this now.  
It struck him quickly and without the need for thought; that  
person in the cloak, that person wearing Luna's cloak, that was not  
Luna. She was much too...too...he could not describe it, only that  
that was not Luna.  
As if to prove his point, the woman they back her hood and  
unclasped the cloak to reveal an infant clutched to her. The girl  
next to her was grinning, and tears ran down her face. Her eyes were  
squinted, and she whispered, "I have not been out of that tent in  
three years."  
Before Mea could reply he sighted Luna, running at them with a  
grin not unlike the slave's.  
"I have done it!" she cried. "I have, I have, I have, I have!  
I have and you all thought that I could not."  
"Indeed," he replied, his voice a lazy drawl.  
"Am I in?" Luna asked.  
"Three years..." the slave whispered.  
"I am free," the mother cried.  
"Yes," Mea answered.  
"Three years..."  
"You court your doom," Beryl said to him, voice low.  
"I am free..."  
"You invite your death in through the back door, though it  
will not leave that way!"  
"I am in!"  
"Three years..."  
  
~~  
  
He had taken her to his bed again. Serenity had thought that  
her claim of being indisposed would spare her a repetition of what she  
now considered her humiliation, but it was not to be. Raphael knew  
that she was lying, and knew his duties. She knew her duties as well,  
but had hoped to ignore them. Try as she might, Serenity could not  
bring herself to hate him.  
Even now, and she brewed the willchide tea and shivered in her  
housecoat, Serenity could not hate him. He was not cruel to her, and  
had simply stated two things: he knew that she was lying, and they  
both had their duties. She had not fought him, but had waited until  
he slept before slipping off into the Women's Gardens and digging  
through the dirt until she had unearthed willchide roots. She had not  
hated him while she crushed them, or prayed that the Dandelion fluff  
would be effective, regardless of the fact that she had not let it  
dry in the sun. No, she had not hated him through any of this, only  
hated herself.  
Serenity knew that she was shirking her duties in one of the  
vilest ways possible, but she could not bear the thought of carrying  
his child. Her child. Their child. It would seal her into this  
marriage forever, and she still had hopes that he would lose interest  
in her, or that she would hear a mistake had been made and be freed of  
her marriage contract; because that was all it was and ever would be  
to her; a contract. She could not pretend to forget her dreams of  
living, and fall into the motions of palace life, even though she had  
been bred for it.  
*If you've taught me anything, Mother,* Serenity thought  
wryly, *It is how not to survive and how to brew tea.*  
Of course her Queen Mother had not taught her the latter  
personally, it was her former personal governess who had taught  
Serenity that a Lady was not a Lady unless she drank tea, and a  
princess was not a princess unless she was schooled in both the ways  
of court and the ways of other planets. And, due to the temporary  
goodwill between the Moon and Mars at this time, Serenity had not only  
learned to acquire a taste for tea, but to brew and serve it, and to  
do so very well.  
Serenity poured her tea into a cup and sipped it. At any  
minute Raphael could wake up, and she knew that she must not be caught  
brewing willchide tea in their wedding chambers, but she could hear  
his soft breathing if she strained, and what would he do if he caught  
her, anyhow? Accuse her? He would not dare, not if he knew his  
politics. And he did, Serenity knew, but that was beside the point.  
She had every right to drink tea, and although she did not know  
Raphael at all, nothing in his character had suggested paranoia so  
strong that he should rouse himself from slumber in the middle of the  
night to inspect what it was that his new wife was drinking.  
Her thoughts drifted back to that morning, and the events that  
had followed. Serenity was still overjoyed to be excepted by Mea,  
although Beryl's outlandish words returned to her mind. "You court  
your doom," the titian-haired woman had warned. "You invite your death  
in through the back door, though it will not leave that way..."  
Serenity shivered, and decided that she did not like Beryl,  
although Mea seemed to abide her remarks with only passing agitation.  
*Mea.*  
Ah, yes, Mea. So much to consider, so much to wonder about.  
A veritable puzzle, that man, and Serenity had only spoken to him  
twice! *Much too solemn,* she decided. *Too solemn indeed, and not a  
wonderful conversationalist.* But still, that did not stop her from  
hanging on every word that he said, for more than the obvious reasons  
of wishing to join their cause.  
"Mea's cause, at least," Serenity murmured. She could not  
believe that anyone as strange as Beryl could care for any cause but  
her own. Serenity knew that it was a cruel thing to think, but still,  
she could not help herself.  
*Cannot help yourself, indeed,* the Crystal commented, and  
Serenity started. She stared at the Crystal, which was lying with the  
rest of her discarded clothes in a corner. It gleamed slyly,  
acknowledging her gaze.  
"What do you want?" Serenity asked, and the Crystal sent the  
impression that she should come and fetch it immediately. Serenity  
was too stunned to think. The Crystal had always spoken with words  
before, but now it could "send" its intentions to her as well? It all  
seemed too complicated to comprehend.  
A bright gleam spread across the entire Crystal, than it  
became dull again. Serenity could take a hint; she hurried over to  
the Crystal and picked it up, cradling it in her palms. It was silent.  
"Crystal?" she whispered. "Crystal?"  
There was no reply.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity adjusted her cloak. Three weeks had passed since she  
had last seen Mea at the festival, and not a word from him. But now  
she was to meet with Mea again, this time for a "mission". She  
glanced at her bureau; there sat the scroll, and the Crystal. The  
scroll had appeared on her bed the day before, and Annie claimed  
innocence. It bothered Serenity to think that someone might just  
sneak into her chambers and place the scroll there, but nothing was  
missing, so she let the matter rest. Thank goodness she had found it  
and not anyone else, Serenity thought, although no one would be nosy  
enough to break the seal and read without her permission. But still...  
The scroll bade her visit the Lark's Song the next day,  
directly before the midday meal, and from Annie she had learned that  
it was a tavern, well liked by the locals, merchants and tourists  
alike. Much business was done there, and Annie had commented that  
only one type of women would be found there, waitresses included.  
Serenity had told her queen-mother that she would be spending  
the day in the Women's Gardens, knowing full well that her mother  
would be busy today and unable to join her there. Men were not  
allowed in this haven, and so that protected her from her husband. In  
addition to all this, the Women's Garden's were quite large; it would  
be easy for her to say that she had retired to a quiet corner and  
embroidered the hours away.  
After her run-in with Joshua the slaver, it had occurred to  
Serenity that she might have need of coin. Money had never been an  
issue for her, as all her needs were taken care of, and she had never  
been granted an allowance, so Serenity had had no idea how to go about  
asking for money. It had finally come to her that if Joshua would  
accept her jewels, so might others, as well. This decided upon,  
Serenity had gone through her jewelry boxes, and what now rested in a  
pouch at her hip was enough to feed half the city for the winter.  
Her outfit that day was a summery one, white and ruffled with  
periwinkle butterflies embroidered in clustered all about the skirts.  
The sleeves fit her like a second skin, but belled out widely at the  
elbow, and the ruffles were so many that they obscured the rest of her  
arm, dying down as they reached her manacled wrists. Her choker, of  
the finest white gold, had a butterfly etched into it, and Annie had  
painted a butterfly, the size of a fingernail, on the side of  
Serenity's left eye.  
As Serenity surveyed herself in the mirror she imagined that  
she looked a great deal like a plain but charming country miss,  
although she had no way of knowing that her outfit, while plainer than  
what she was used to, would have suited a duchess grandly.  
Serenity pulled back the hood and readjusted her hair; it was  
tied up, as she had become accustomed to wearing it, with delicate  
periwinkle ribbons, which hung to her ears. No, she did not look like  
a country miss.  
She patted her drawstring pouch, and was reassured by the  
feeling of her scroll. She had written it herself; it stated that, as  
she was not feeling very lively as of late, her servant girl would be  
exercising her mount in the city, and was granted permission to take  
leave of the palace grounds whenever she saw fit. Her mother had  
agreed to this, and Serenity could not believe her luck.  
"Well, Annie," Serenity grinned. "Here I go again."  
  
~~  
  
Serenity reached the Lark's Song and tied her white gelding  
out front. Pulling her charcoal cloak from a saddlebag, were she had  
stored it once she was far enough from the castle, Serenity arranged  
it about herself, pulled the hood low, and entered the tavern. It was  
dark and smelled of old ale and cheap perfume.  
*Over in the corner,* said the Crystal, and Serenity looked.  
There sat Mea, hunched over a mug of ale. The table was set for two,  
and Serenity walked over there, forcing herself not to hurry. She  
must remain in control; or, as in control as one could be, providing  
they knew very little about a situation.  
"Greetings, Luna," Mea did not stand, and Serenity sunk into  
her seat, eyeing her own tankard of ale suspiciously.  
"Greetings," she returned. "How fare you?"  
Mea smiled. It was a lazy, white grin, and Serenity found it  
suddenly unbearable to look him in the eye. She glanced away quickly,  
down into her tankard, and kneaded her drawstring pouch.  
"Our mission," he said, clearing his throat in the same  
breath, "Is a routine one, which I have chosen for its familiarity.  
There are, of course, chances for it to fail and fail miserably, but I  
trust that I will be able to handle the situation should there be any  
problems; at the very least you will learn something."  
Serenity nodded regally.  
"Well," Mea reached for his tankard. "Let us drink to our  
success and then be on our way."  
It was a challenge, and a good one. If Serenity drank then it  
would reveal her as too trusting and possibly very stupid to assume  
that he would not have poisoned her ale beforehand. If she did not  
she was closing her own self out from the circle of trust; she was  
blatantly showing mistrust for him, and that was an insult.  
Serenity knew nothing of the thoughts that paraded through  
Mea's head, but she recognized a challenge. Lifting her tankard she  
tipped it to him and then took a long drink, her eyes pinning his and  
holding his gaze, staring him down over the rim of her mug.  
Mea was suitably impressed. She had not only managed to handle  
a high-risk situation, but she had handled it skillfully, like a  
diplomat would. There had been the acceptance, the apparent good  
will, and the boastful, daring eyes. She had been daring him to do  
anything, he realized, but he would let her have that victory,  
although she had been daring him for the very beginning. Daring him  
not to believe her, daring him not to trust her, daring him all along.  
He groaned internally. She'd won the first round.  
  
~~  
  
Mea and Serenity stood outside of a large, five-story  
building. It was the orphanage, nestled deep in the heart of the  
city. They walked along the side of the building through an alley  
until they had reached a back door. A horse drawn, covered wagon  
waited, and Serenity thought that she recognized the two browns as  
part of Mea's stable, but remained silent as they approached.  
The wagon itself was not remarkable. It appeared to be used  
for shipping and carting livestock or food, and might have held ten or  
fifteen adults, although because it was covered, Serenity could not  
tell.  
They reached the wagon, and the driver nodded to Mea, ignoring  
her completely. Serenity was insulted, but decided not to be bothered  
by it; she would certainly have to speak to Mea about this, however.  
She would not tolerate such disrespect again.  
At that moment a short, compact woman in the orphanages'  
livery came slipping from the building's back door. "All is clear,"  
she said, and the alleyway came alive as over two dozen children  
jumped from the covered wagon.  
Serenity looked to Mea, and he smiled.  
"The orphanage," he started, "Is run by the coin of tax-  
payers, and its occupants are street urchins. The children of slaves  
are not chosen to be added to orphanages because of bigotry. Alice,  
however," he gestured toward the short women, "was once a slave. She  
now works at the orphanage and her help was enlisted to help smuggle  
these children in."  
"Are they all orphans?" Serenity asked, saddened.  
Mea swallowed. "None of them are orphans."  
Serenity's head snapped toward him.  
"They are being sent here in the hopes that they might live a  
normal life. Everyday we relocate slaves to rural areas where they  
might set up a life of farming, and make a way for themselves, but  
they cannot afford to feed their children. People do not adopt  
orphans on any regular basis, and so most of these children will still  
be here in five or ten years. By that time they are either old enough  
to leave and apprentice somewhere, or their parents have survived long  
enough that they may reclaim their offspring.  
"There is another reason, however."  
Serenity nodded for him to go on.  
"The Minister of Local Affairs..."  
"Gabriel," Serenity interrupted, before she could stop  
herself.  
Mea nodded, looking at her strangely. "Yes, Gabriel is his  
name." Mea cleared his throat. "He comes once every other month to  
check on the upkeep of the orphanage and to possibly take some  
children back to the palace with him. Once there they are given jobs  
such as stableboys and kitchen maids; but it is a job. After eight  
months there they get not only food and board but a small salary which  
can then be sent to their parents."  
"I understand," Serenity replied.  
"Good." Mea nodded. "Then let's get on with it."  
The children had already been filed into the building, and  
they were now standing in the alley alone. Mea began to walk toward  
the door, then stopped when he reached it. Serenity looked at him  
expectantly, and then, heaving a sigh, Mea opened the door for her.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity was overheating. She was in the basement of the old  
building, a large and bustling area, where laundry was done. Alice  
had been given strict orders to acquaint Serenity with her duties for  
the day, and to watch her like a hawk, although this last part Mea had  
murmured so that Serenity would not hear.  
She had.  
Gabriel was on his way, and was due within two hours time, if  
he did not meander too much in the city. It was imperative that he  
adopt slaves, which he would only do if they looked well-fed, clean,  
and intelligent. And so long as he knew nothing of their origins.  
The children were bathed once a month and on holidays, their  
birthday, and when they were ill. But Mea had seven slaves in  
particular that he wanted Gabriel to notice, and for that they must be  
clean. Three were under the age of ten, and had avoided the Seal  
because the brothel where they had been born was a poor one; too poor  
to afford Seals for all the slaves. The other four were adolescents  
who simply could not find an apprenticeship. One was thirteen, one  
eleven, and the other two fourteen.  
With the help of Alice and a few other women who had once been  
slaves, the seven children had been smuggled into the basement, and  
were to be bathed behind curtains of linens. The eight women who  
manned the laundry that day were all in on the scheme, and also its  
perils. Should the slave-children be found out, the four oldest would  
be returned to their masters, and the three youngest would be  
auctioned off, the benefits going to the monarchy.  
So, with all this fresh in her mind, Serenity had been handed  
a sponge and two dirty little girls. They had been stripped naked, as  
had the other children, and Serenity had avoided looking at their  
wrists and necks, which they bared so innocently, the oldest ones  
included. While their clothes were being boiled and scrubbed,  
Serenity was to wash these two.  
She had never even washed herself.  
"I'm Heather," said one of the girls, who looked about six.  
"This is Jenna." She pointed to her friend, who looked to be a few  
years older.  
"What lovely names," Serenity replied, out of habit. When she  
did nothing else, Heather dipped a finger into the washtub of hot  
water, then jerked it away.  
"It's hot."  
"Well," Serenity took a breath. "Then shall we make this  
swift?"  
Jenna nodded. "Yes, please."  
When she remained motionless, Heather took the sponge from  
Serenity's hands and dipped it into the water, then pulled it out and  
began scrubbing her arms.  
Serenity was shamed. "I shall do that," she said briskly, and  
snatched the sponge from the child.  
Forty-three long minutes later all three of them were wet, but  
the girls were sparkling clean. Their clothes had been washed and  
wrapped in a bundle of cloth, and new dresses had been sewn for them  
to wear. The dresses were modest and poor, but not as bad as the rags  
that they had been wearing.  
  
~~  
  
Mea was on his way to check on Serenity. She was supposedly  
in the corner of the basement with her two young charges. Most of the  
activity had left the basement, as Gabriel had arrived three minutes  
ago and was already looking over the other five children, but the two  
with Serenity were still with her.  
He rounded a corner and saw Serenity kneeling on the ground  
before them. She was handing them something, and as he approached he  
saw that it was jewels. She was speaking in a low voice to them, and  
although they were nodding attentively, their eyes were on the  
diamonds and gold.  
Mea knew how they felt.  
It was then that Serenity noticed him. "We're just finishing  
up here," she called pleasantly.  
"Lordship!" Heather cried. "Luna said that we look like  
angels." She spun in a circle, and Mea smiled.  
"Indeed, you do." He looked to Serenity. "Are we ready now?"  
Serenity began to nod, then stopped. She reached down and  
tore a strip of fabric from her skirt, then another, and more still.  
Beckoning to the girls, she tied the fabric in bows around their  
wrists and necks. She smiled at them. "You're both angels," she  
whispered, "And don't you let anyone tell you any different."  
Mea watched in silence. He had been able to tell that Serenity  
was apprehensive about lowering herself to such a level in the  
beginning, and had spitefully sniggered to himself that this would be  
the last he ever heard from her. But now here she was, giving away  
more jewels than he had ever seen in his entire life, and looking  
radiant in a soaping wet dress that would have shamed a countess. Her  
hair was coming loose, and hung limply, her charcoal cloak discarded  
in a heap a few feet away. He was suddenly conscious of his hunched  
back as he had never been before, and cleared his throat.  
Serenity grinned at him jubilantly. Heather laced her fingers  
through Serenity's, startling her with the contact. Serenity was  
further shocked, when, after Jenna had taken Mea's right hand, he  
extended his left toward her.  
Mea didn't know why he had done it. But there was his hand,  
outstretched to Serenity, and...no, wait...she was taking it loosely  
in her own! He looked away quickly, keeping his eyes straight ahead,  
and walked briskly to keep up with their skipping pace.  
Serenity kept her eyes on him for the rest of the day. It was  
almost evening by the time they were finished, and Gabriel had taken  
eleven children--the seven slaves and four others. Jenna and Heather  
had charmed him with their hidden wrists, shy manners, and etiquette--  
all of which Serenity had quizzed them on while they bathed,  
installing new habits which she hoped would be long-lasting.  
Now she and Mea were meandering through the orphanage, a good  
two or three yards behind the rest of the "team", and not looking or  
speaking with each other. Mea broke the lengthy silence.  
"I saw what you did for those girls, giving them the jewelry."  
He looked her in the eyes. "It was very generous. I wish to thank  
you in their behalf."  
"Then bump me up."  
"Excuse me?"  
"I wish to go on real mission," Serenity explained.  
Mea was incensed. "This is--was--a 'real mission'. Albeit it  
was not dangerous, but what do you expect, Luna? That I would divulge  
to you all of our secrets?" he let out a bitter laugh. "Your gift was  
generous, very generous indeed, but not enough so that I'd risk the  
safety of a large number of people on coin alone. There are lives at  
stake here. Can't you see that this is so much bigger than you and I?"  
Serenity took a breath. "I have not betrayed your confidence.  
I have more coin, more jewelry. Anything else that you could wish for:  
horses, land, resources. I have them all and I will share them with  
you and the cause, if you will just make me a full member. Take me  
along on true missions and do not presume to know every word I'll say  
before I speak."  
Mea was shaking his head. "You're bluffing, and you know it."  
"I am not!" Serenity cried, and the people before them paused  
to look back. "I speak the truth--see!" she pulled the drawstring  
pouch from inside her cloak, which was draped loosely over her  
shoulders, and snatched his hand from his side, emptying the contents  
in it. Jewelry, precious stones, and various expensive brick-a-brack  
spilled between his fingers and onto the floor. Mea dropped to his  
hands and knees, scooping the treasures up into his hands.  
"You fool!" he cried, shoving the jewels back at Serenity.  
"Anyone around here would kill for what you've got in that pouch, and  
you just go dumping it out in an orphanage hallway? At this rate,  
you'll get yourself butchered before you get yourself home today, or  
at least robbed blind."  
"I don't care about being robbed, Mea," Serenity insisted. "I  
can assure you that what you have in your hands will never be missed,  
and its presence--or lack there of--will go unnoticed. I speak the  
truth when I say that I will help you, if only you will work with me."  
Mea stared at her from beneath shaggy, overgrown bangs. "Who  
are you?"  
"Luna."  
"You and I both know that that's not true. You're different,  
not like what we get around here. You've obviously been sheltered,  
never stepped outside your door a day in your life, and here you are,  
throwing money about like the Queen of the Moon!"  
Serenity couldn't tell if the comparison made her want to  
laugh or cry, but Mea wasn't finished.  
"Are you the youngest daughter of a duke? You must be high on  
the nobility scale, to be able to toss around coin like this..."  
"Mea," Serenity looked him straight in the eye. "I am willing  
to provide financial support, if you'll only let me in."  
Mea looked at he jewels, and in their reflection saw the  
large, hollow eyes of beaten, starving children, and the listless  
wobble of forgotten people. And he took her money.  
  
~~  
  
Well, whatcha think? Good, bad, stupid?? Email me and tell me!  
  
One more thing...I'm putting on a Viewers Choice Awards for Sailor Moon  
fanfiction. If you would like to help out reading, nominate a fic or  
author, or would simply like to know more (such as rules and regulations)  
please email me. This will all go down in March or April, and the main  
discussion on it is in the *Favorites* section of the Sailor Moon Romance  
(moonromance.net) discussion board, under "The ASMR Fanfiction Awards 2003".  
My screen name there is jellybean.  
  
Also, I'm sure that you've noticed that this fic is formatted differently;  
that's because I'm having problems with the computer and I've had to  
submit the last chapter from my grandparent's place, where, for some  
reason, I cannot format my fics the way that I usually do, in HTML. I  
hope that this one loks better than the last.  
  
I think that's all...  
semper_fi 


	9. chapter 8

Hey, this is just a note to my faithful readers. I cannot upload another chapter night now, so please refer to for the latest chapter, which has already been posted on ASMR.  
  
Enjoy, R+R, and I'll try to get things back to normal just as soon as my computer starts working again.  
  
AJ (semper_fi) Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com AIM: Ajluvs2Bannoying 


	10. chapter 9

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity By: semper_fi Rated: TVPG Eamil: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, not mine. Story, mine.  
  
It's been a loooong time, but I'm back at long last! My computer is still down, but I've managed to write a little on my palm pilot and hotsync it to my grandparents' computer Pathetic? Ohhh, yes ^___^.  
  
Anyway, I can't say that the next installments will be any quicker in coming, but I certainly hope that you'll al continue to AIM/email me and write reviews.  
  
I wanna thank Lady Elanial for editing most of this chapter for me (the rest I typed up a few seconds ago and never had the chance to send her). Muchas gracias (or however it's spelled), chica!  
  
Well, that's all. Enjoy!  
  
~~  
  
In a world filled with pain Where's the love for which we pray? What's goin on When our children can't play Homeless can't eat There's gotta be a better way  
  
~~  
  
"Well, tell her that I'm ill!" Serenity cried. "But princess," Annie soothed, "The Queen insists." "But who knows how long her ridiculous breakfast will last?" Serenity was at the end of her rope. "I promised Mea that I would be there-stop that!" she swiped Artemis away from the lacy white dress that Annie had laid out for her. Serenity took a deep breath. "Annie," she tried again, "If I do not show up, Mea will think that I betrayed him. This is my last chance." "I know that as well as anyone, princess," Annie retorted. "But the Queen is adamant. She would have me drag your carcass into the Queen's Gardens 'fore she'd consent to your missing it. This breakfast is very important to her." "But why?" Serenity wondered loudly. Annie shrugged her shoulders. "I wouldn't be knowin', but you'd best let me dress you, princess. Who knows," she continued, "You may of yet get out early." "Not likely," Serenity muttered beneath her breath, but committed herself to Annie's ministries. Serenity had been dressing herself lately, but it was strangely comforting to have Annie dress her once again. When she was fully clothed, Serenity glanced in the tall looking glass mounted on the wall. Her dress-no, gown, Serenity corrected herself, for what she was wearing was as formal as if she were going into court. It was long, billowy, and modest. Serenity stared a moment longer, wondering why this would bother her, and then turned to face the ivory vanity, which sat in the corner of her chambers. Once she had made her way over to it, Serenity rummaged through one of the drawers until she found her collection of ribbons, and then, selecting two white ones, set to tying her hair up into the loose loops that so infuriated her parents and husband. "Have my cloak and a scroll citing that my 'servant' is to take my mare out for a run, placed in the saddlebag of my white mare. I shall try to keep both appointments, although I shall suffer through the first." Annie ignored the princess's sullen remark, and instead concentrated on tidying up Serenity's chambers. When Annie said nothing, Serenity frowned, and then left the room. On her way to the Queen's Gardens she thought about her behavior as of late. She was not exactly neglecting her duties, but barely squeaking by, and this bothered Serenity. She took her duties seriously; things were simply out of order at this time in her life. She had her new husband, who summoned her to the wedding chambers three nights a week, and in addition to Raphael there was Mea and the Cause. The Cause. Was it really worth it, she had wondered on more than one occasion. There was never a doubt in her mind when she was out with Mea, helping to liberate the enslaved, but it was when she was alone at night, most often when she was sitting up, awake and brewing her willchide tea, that she wondered if the comfort of the slaves was really as important as her royal duties. But then she would remember that it was not the comfort, but he very lives of slaves that were at risk. She felt torn in different directions; and remembered the nightmare she had had the night before, after stealing the blueprints to the arena. In the dream she had been sitting on a throne, but it was not her Crown-Princess throne; it was the throne made specifically for the High Queen of the Moon, and she was sitting on it, presiding over court. Case after case passed by, and she ruled fairly and justly. Then Raphael came in, and he was holding a baby-their baby. He kept trying to pass it to Serenity, but she had refused to take it, shoving it away until it fell from his arms, and he followed its decent to the floor, trying to catch it. But then he stood back up, and his back stayed hunched over. He was now holding Luna and Artemis, and his face was Mea's. Serenity had been horrified as he approached, alternately wanting to rush off with him and yearning to be the best queen-and that meant staying with her people. He had reached her by then, and when he tried to pull her off of the throne, she held on to the armrests like they were her lifeline. Serenity kept on tightening and loosening her grip on the throne, not able to make up her mind. Finally Mea lost his patience and stormed from the room. But now she wanted to go with him, wanted out of this ruling business, out of her marriage, and out of the palace. But her fingernails were set so deeply into the throne that they would not come out, and she had to stay there. Time passed and she became one with the throne, as though they were not separate entities but only one, and she was no more. Another ruler came and sat on the Serenity/throne, and another and another, but Mea never returned. She had awakened then, in a cold sweat and with her head filled with the last disturbing images of the dream. She had tried to pull the covers over herself, but Raphael had rolled to the end of the bed and taken them with him, and if she wanted them badly enough she would have to wriggle up alongside him. Serenity had wanted the covers, but not that badly. By now she had reached the Queen's Gardens, and heaved the door open. She walked through the foliage, keeping on the dirt path until she saw her Queen Mother. The queen had ordered for a blanket to be spread out, and various plain foods and wines had been set out. Another woman sat with the queen, and although she wore the livery of the palace, several badges and the cut and color of the clothing showed her to be a healer. Women born to privilege did not learn professions, but those few who were inclined to do so became midwives, although they were also schooled in regular medicine. These gifted few had to pass far more inspections than their male counterparts, but they earned their weight in coin every week, should they be employed by royalty, as was this woman, who seemed to be about thirty-something, and had strawberry-blonde hair. "Good afternoon, Serenity," the queen greeted. "May I introduce Felicity. She is of the family of Grace, and is here to see you." "Pleasure to meet you, Felicity," Serenity said politely, although she was getting nervous. "The pleasure is all mine, Highness," Felicity replied. There was over twenty minutes of pleasantries and polite chatter before the healer finally turned to Serenity and said, "I hear that you have been suffering from nausea for almost two months; that's about how long you've been married, correct?" "That's right," Serenity had a sickening notion that she knew where this was going. Felicity nodded to the Queen, almost imperceptibly. "Serenity," the queen started, "It is my wish that Felicity examine you." "What?" Serenity asked, although she was not very surprised. The queen shot Felicity a look, and the healer set to work, beginning by asking Serenity questions, some of them very personal. Soon her inspection turned physical, and this part lasted for almost thirty minutes. When she was finished, Felicity was frowning. "Has your cycle been regular, highness?" Serenity nodded falteringly. "At times," she embellished. Felicity nodded, and then she and the queen walked a few feet away, where they spoke in hushed tones. When they returned the queen was frowning, as was the healer. "You're to see Felicity again in five days time," the queen informed Serenity. "You may leave now, if you wish." Serenity nodded, curtsied to her Queen Mother, and hurried away.  
  
Serenity was upset. She had ordered that Annie leave her cloak in her saddle bag, but it had not occurred to her then that by doing this, she was essentially shutting herself in the palace. She could not just walk into the stables, have her horse readied, and then "change" into her servant- girl persona. Not without raising questions and eyebrows, at least. Well, you've certainly gotten yourself into a royal mess, the Crystal said, and Serenity sensed glee behind the Crystal's words. It was, as usual, finding her setback amusing. "Crystal," Serenity warned. She could not speak very loudly, for she was hiding in the entrance to the stables, behind a tower of hay. She had been standing there for the last ten minutes, and this was the first time that the Crystal had added its input. There was a pause, then, Slip me around your neck. Serenity fished the Crystal out from her drawstring pouch, which she had taken to wearing as of late, and then arranged the Crystal around her neck. It hung almost beneath her breasts, thin chain almost invisible but for a twinkle as the light caught it. "Well?" Serenity prodded, when the Crystal said no more. Well what? Came the response. Hurry and get your horse; it will be midday in less than fifteen minutes. "But I." Serenity broke off with a sharp gasp. The Crystal, annoyed with her nagging, had sent a burst of light straight into Serenity's brain that burned across the back of her retinas and seemed forever etched in her memory. She blinked, vision doubling, and stumbled out from her hiding place. A servant dodged the Moon Princess, but only a few even turned their heads. Steadying herself, Serenity blinked. Her body felt hot, and bursts of cold shivers scampered up her spine. How could. Serenity swallowed. The Crystal, it. her mind still could not comprehend what had happened. The Crystal had lashed out at her in anger, and she had felt it physically. Serenity reached toward the Crystal's chain, intent on removing it from her neck forever. Don't, said the Crystal, its voice once again amiable. Remove me from your neck and the servants will see you as the Moon Princess. So long as you wear me, you will be nothing more than another body to them. Still in shock, Serenity just nodded.  
  
Pushing open the wooden door, Serenity stepped out from the shed-like basement, which connected into the tunnels, and into the Cathedral's courtyard. She had tied her gelding to a tree in the woods, and left her cloak in the saddlebag. As the sunlight hit her, Serenity blinked and looked down. And saw her dress. It was smudged with dirt and grass-stains. Agitated, Serenity ran her fingers through her long white hair, shaking loose an array of dirt and twigs. When she rubbed at her dress it only made matters worse. Look up. Serenity's head snapped up. A guard was racing toward her. "You, there," he called. "Stand where you are and do not move!" Serenity gathered breath to speak, then let it trail out. As the guard approached her, Mea came out from a side door in the Cathedral. "Mea!" Serenity called. The guard's head whipped toward her. "What is it that you wish of Lordship?" "I." Serenity stopped. The Crystal! She remembered belatedly. Reaching to her throat, she removed the necklace quickly, stuffing it in her drawstring purse. "I said not to move! Are you stupid?" It was at that moment that Mea wobbled up, his hunched back making walking laborious. "What seems to be the matter, Benjamin?" he shot Serenity a look that clearly said, There had better not be a problem here. "This chit has no respect. I tell her to stand still and what does she do? Unclasps her necklace." The guard looked perturbed, and waved his spear in Serenity's general direction. "I don't recognize her, Lordship; I haven't the foggiest idea as to why she's runnin' about in the courtyard dressed like that." Suddenly his eyes widened. "I'll bet she's a spy!" he jabbed at Serenity with his spear. "What is that that you're carrying? Serenity was outraged. "That," she said distinctly, "Is none of your business." The Benjamin took a step forward, and Serenity shot Mea a look. Sighing, pretending to be exasperated, Mea hobbled forward and laid a hand on the guard's arm. Benjamin jerked his head toward Mea quickly. Then he turned and went back to patrolling, leaving Serenity and Mea where they stood. When Mea's eyes traveled to the scrolls, which Serenity held up her side, the Moon Princess hugged them closer to herself. Shaking his head very slightly, Mea turned and began walking away. When Serenity did not follow immediately, he turned around and raised both eyebrows at her, clearly impatient. As Serenity followed him, she wondered. After all that she had done, after all that she had been through, would he ever let her into the Cause completely? Of course not, replied the Crystal silkily. He's not a dolt. Although Serenity wished to reply to that with a quick, biting insult, the memory of the Crystal shocking her that morning seeped into her brain, and with it a cold sweat. It had been like nothing she had ever experienced. A cold, hot nothingness that made her head throb and her vision blur. Time had crawled by at a lightening fast pace, thoughts had contradicted themselves, and the ground beneath her feet had danced frantically. Serenity had felt unbalanced, indecisive, and crowded, as though her skin were stretched taught over her thoughts and feelings, and her soul was oozing from her eyes in the form of tears. But she hadn't cried, Serenity remembered. No, she had just stood there, and then gone about her day within minutes. Walking away from it as though nothing had happened at all, as though the Crystal was as much her friend as it ever was, and as though her small, foolish, uncoordinated actions could make a positive difference in the long haul. Perhaps even now the Crystal is reading my thoughts, Serenity mused. Or, perhaps she is controlling my thoughts; placing them in my head to induce paranoia. As they reached a door in the side of the cathedral, Serenity paused and waited for Mea to open the door for her. He stood and waited also, and it took Serenity a moment to realize that he expected her to open the door for him. Better placate him, the Crystal advised. Serenity scowled at no one in particular, and flung the door open quickly. It almost caught Mea on the shoulder, and he looked up at her agitatedly from beneath shaggy, overgrown bangs. Nevertheless, he shuffled through the door and Serenity hurried in behind him, letting the door shut so abruptly that it almost caught his heels. You're lucky that it didn't, the Crystal put in. Best not to toy with a man like that. Serenity was silent, but the next time that they came to a door-and the time after that, and on for the next ten minutes-Serenity opened it without being nudged or stared at, and was careful with how it swung closed. The direction that they had been traveling in was slightly upward, infrequently going up a short flight of stairs. The architecture was very gothic, and nothing like the sweeping stairways and easily accessible hallways of the Moon Palace. Everything was made of large gray rocks, most bigger than Serenity's head. There were no rugs on the floors, no tapestries on the walls, but there had been, she could tell. There were spots that seemed lighter than others, and Serenity guessed that whatever painting or decorative vase had been there once was long gone. Sold for food? She wondered, but couldn't help wishing that they were still there. She was not used to being in drab places, and they made her very uncomfortable. She was a bold contrast, what with her white gown, white hair, and white skin. They reached another door, this one with a guard standing in front of it. Like the other guards, he wore no uniform, and the only thing that set him apart from civilians was his glaive. Serenity stared at it. She had read of glaives, and even seen a picture of one in a book before, but they were rumored to be very rare, and something of legend. It was said that the only ones who knew whether glaives were real or not were the royals of Saturn, for it was from Saturn that the rumor had originated. When the guard saw Mea he opened the door for him and Serenity, and they walked into a room that was small by comparison to the rooms in the Moon Palace, but was actually on the larger side of the chambers in the building. By now Serenity guessed them to be on the third or fourth story of the cathedral, and the room's structure, as well as the various stairway ascensions that she and Mea had made in reaching the room supported that theory. The chamber itself was round, well lit, and there was a large table in the center of the room, obviously left over from before the cathedral had been plundered and its goods bartered away. The table was made entirely of stone, and intricately carved. The legs had vines and a great many runes chiseled into them, and on the top of the table was a shallowly carved cross-a crucifix, although Serenity had no way of knowing this. This building was once occupied by missionaries from Earth, the Crystal explained. No one knows how they managed to venture from their small planet to the Moon, but venture they did, and they brought with them their Christian beliefs. Had this cathedral built for them, they did, and then carved everything else themselves. The table that you are staring so avidly at used to be an altar. It was very holy to them. Back then Lunarians were very hostile to the missionaries, and, in fear, they secluded themselves to this room, taking with them their altar. A few years after that they moved on to another city, leaving the cathedral and their altar behind. The slaves moved in, and none of them had the strength to lift the altar, or even to budge it an inch from its spot. It has stayed here ever since, in a room that they now use for meetings. The information was conveyed to Serenity's mind in the blink of an eye, although it took Serenity a moment to process this all correctly, and then another few seconds to mull it over. "So, this is the Moon Princess," a voice taunted. Serenity snapped back to reality, and realized with a start that the room was occupied. Around the table sat three people; one Serenity recognized as a graying man in his mid thirties who was usually seen around Mea and ran odd tasks for him, and the others were Beryl and Nicolas, the guard. "David, Beryl, Nicolas," Mea gestured toward each as he said their names. He paused, and then turned slightly to the side so that he was facing no one. "Serenity." Serenity frowned; it was insulting to introduce her without using her full title: Her Royal Highness, Crown-Princess Serenity of the Moon. This was usually followed by a respectful tugging of one's forelock, a pressing of one's knuckle to their forehead, a curtsy, or a bow. Foolish princess, chided the Crystal. He won't be tamed by your expectations. There were two empty mix-matched chairs around the table, and as Mea took his Serenity quickly claimed her own. The chair was hard and she felt uncomfortable, but knew better than to raise any complaints. "Have you brought the blueprints?" Mea asked abruptly, although his voice was smooth and low; almost the purr of a feral cat. Having quite forgotten the scrolls at her side, Serenity was now thankful that she had brought them; there would be no small-talk, no appetizers-- they were here to plan, in essence, a war, and that was the only thing on their minds. "I have not neglected my end of the bargain," Serenity replied in a leisurely manner. Handing the scrolls over to Mea, she hoped that her hands had not left wet marks on the paper. Mea took the blueprints from Serenity with a curious look in his eyes, and held her gaze even as he released the scrolls from their cardboard casing. She was finally the one to look away, and then only because his eyes seemed to have burned her with their quiet intensity. Beautiful, isn't he? the Crystal commented. Not in a human way, though, nor in a physical way; no he could not truly be called attractive, not by the Moon's standards. But his voice is deep and his eyes are deeper. Disturbed by the Crystal's words, as well as by her own reaction to them, Serenity retorted, Well, he's all yours. Foolish princess, the Crystal repeated her its earlier phrase, but left it at that. Serenity tried not to look at Mea with any emotional attachment, but as she watched him stare at the blueprints, hovering over them in an almost miserly but definitely fatherly way, she was almost able to overlook his hunched back and dark hair. In fact, the dark hair gave him an edge up over other men--it made him exotic, in a way. But certainly not for a princess, Serenity thought fiercely. What am I thinking? He hasn't a drop of royal blood in his veins, and if the information I received at that meeting is to be trusted, it's possible he hasn't even a drop of Lunarian blood in him! Would that be so bad? The Crystal asked. Serenity didn't answer because, truthfully, she had been thinking the same thing.  
  
WELL, whatcha think? I hope that you liked it.  
  
IMPORTANT NEWS:  
  
I'm putting on an awards ceremony, called the ASMR Readers Choice Fanfiction Awards. To nominate a fic/author or vote for your favorite, go to . Thanks!  
  
AJ 


	11. chapter 10

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity  
  
By: AJ Martinez Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com Rated: TV PG Started: 4:07 PM; May 11th 2002 Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted as follows.Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., DiC, CWI, Pioneer, Mixx, and quite a few other people. Any characters that you do not recognize are my inventions, and I would prefer that you not use them, except in and under special conditions.  
  
Can you believe it: chapter 10! The fic is winding to a close; I hope to have it finished in another four or five chapters. Thanks so much to my wonderful editors, Lady Elanial and SmokyBlackDragon, and to my mom, who proof-reads everything for me (and she thought that all her writing classes in college were being wasted...). This fic is dedicated to my Aunt Margie, who just found out that she's pregnant with number five. O.o  
  
~~  
  
What is life? It is the flash of a firefly in the night. It is the breath of a buffalo in the wintertime. It is the little shadow which runs across the grass and loses itself in the sunset. - - - Crowfoot, Blackfoot warrior and orator, 1890  
  
~~~  
  
Mea was watching Serenity, and Beryl was watching Mea. He's fascinated by her, the Crystal said to Beryl. Beryl was silent. The Crystal had began speaking to her first on the day of Serenity's marriage to Raphael, when the young princess had bartered the Crystal as a means to getting her foot in the door. That night, Mea had sat in the third floor spare room, the one he had spoken to Serenity in, and stared into space. The Crystal had sat in his hand, dangling by his side, and Beryl wouldn't have even noticed it if it weren't for the voice in her head. My...I haven't seen a mind like yours in quite a while. One-track; all the clutter of emotions and reason pushed to the back. Nothing but warm, white, liquid hate. Beryl had heard voices in her head since childhood, although they were of her own construction and she knew it. Had she been born in another time she would have been diagnosed a schizophrenic or something similar, but having been born in the early Middle Ages on the Moon, and a bastard, at that, she had never been discouraged of the potential dangers of imaginary friends. But this voice had been different. It did not talk to her in words, but relayed to her images, feelings, smells. When it addressed her, Beryl was accosted with the scent of lilacs, and it was the same when the Crystal had mentioned Serenity. She gave me to him, soft, creamy lilacs. Thin as a babe's eyelids and fragrant. But she'll be back. She wouldn't leave me here for good; not after all I've done for her. white with just a hint of purple, then, suddenly, pregnant with lavender pigment and blowing in the breeze. "Who?" Beryl had whispered. You know who. When Beryl was silent, the Crystal added, Your nemesis. "Serenity?" "What?" Mea was looking at Beryl strangely, his thoughts forgotten. "Did you say something?" Beryl shook her head to signify "no", but Mea continued to stare at her. Finally she returned his gaze, nodding to his hand. "What do you have there?" Mea took a moment to respond, his gaze flickering to spot in the room that, an hour or so ago, Serenity had been standing in. Still not meeting her eyes, Mea uncurled his fist and let the Crystal drop, catching the chain with his finger. The Crystal dangled, twisted and gleamed. Beryl's breath came out in a short little puff when she saw the crystal, so big and round and valuable, twisting from Mea palm. "She," Beryl cleared her throat, "she gave that to you?" Mea looked up sharply. "Who told you that she was here?" Nicolas had told her, but Beryl knew better than to rat him out. The man had been fascinated with her since the first time he had laid eyes on her titian-red hair, and knew from past experience that she wouldn't give him two seconds of her life unless he had something to tell her that was of any use. It had been a gamble for him, telling Beryl about the intruder, but it had paid off because she had listened with rapt attention while he described his encounter with a white-haired woman, and, in turn, the effect that she seemed to have had on Mea. But it had all worked out in the end for Nicolas; Beryl had done him a sexual favor in return for the information and then hurried off to see Mea without a backward glance. "No one told me anything," Beryl responded quietly. "I overheard talk, though, that there may have been an intruder, and a female one, at that. So I sought you out and found out through the grapevine that you were in here speaking with a young girl." Mea stared at her for a few long moments, and then looked away until his eyes found their way to the Crystal, and he wound the chain around his finger until the Crystal was in his palm. "Not to keep," he answered finally, and it took Beryl a moment to remember what it was that he referred to. "I'll be returning it to her in a day or two, when we meet again at the Festival." "You're meeting her again?" Beryl asked, incredulous. She had been working for the Cause for years, had helped Mea raise it from the ground when he had first arrived on the Moon, battered and bruised. And now he was willing to throw it all away, and for what--? Money? Sexual favors? "Yes," Mea replied. "At the Festival, in a few days." Beryl stared at him, disgusted. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him the identity of his new "friend", but the Crystal spoke first. Don't tell him what you know, girl. Keep any and all information to yourself. What has he ever done for you that you could not have easily done for yourself? Beryl could think of several things, but was silent because the Crystal had a point: Mea obviously didn't know who he was dealing with, and that she did could just be her ticket to revenge.  
  
~~  
  
The silence, for Nicolas and David, had long grown uncomfortable before Mea snapped back to reality. He seemed embarrassed when he noticed them staring at him, and cleared his throat, glancing back down at the blueprints once as if to reorient himself. "This is a very simple mission, in concept," Mea began. "However, what makes it challenging is that we've had problems with raiding the arena before. In cases like these we normally have someone on the inside, but not this time. With the exception of these blueprints, we are almost entirely in the dark. "Because we don't know anything for certain, we'll only take a few people on this job. Those people would be myself, Serenity, Beryl, Nicolas, David, and five other people. They are not in attendance today because they might have some objections to this mission if they knew that the Crown-Princess of the Moon was in on it, and we don't need their heads addled, what with so much at stake. So from now on, when in the presence of others, Serenity will be referred to as her alias, 'Luna'." Mea took a deep breath, then continued. "The gladiators are held in the back, here," he jabbed a finger at the back of the oval-shaped coliseum. "We cannot, however, enter there because the door is situated at least thirty yards to the right, closer to the river, fountain and aqua-ducts. "It'll be a forty-minute walk to the coliseum if we move quickly, and we'll be on foot because we cannot chance horses. Another twenty or so between the time we get in and the time we reach the cages--" "Cages?" Serenity asked. Everyone was silent for a moment, then Mea turned his head to look her in the eye. "For the slaves." "Oh." Serenity was suitably silenced. "Once we reach the cages," Mea went on, "we may or may not have tripped an alarm of some sort." He paused, then turned to Serenity, "Are there alarms yet on the Moon, would you know?" Eager to redeem herself, Serenity shook her head happily. "Not in the arena, that I know of. They've only just arrived from Mercury and are still being tested throughout the palace and barracks." "Hear that?" Mea asked loudly. "The barracks are testing out alarm systems. The arena is only about thirty yards from the barracks. We do not need to be tripping any alarms, although it is unlikely that we'll be escaping through that route, not when we entered through the side against the river." Nicolas and David were nodding, but when Serenity glanced at Beryl, she noticed that the other woman was staring at her blank-faced. Serenity looked away, still burning from her "cages" remark. "The raid will take place in exactly three weeks time," Mea went on. "Which, unfortunately, does not give us very much time for the meticulous type of planning that I usually employ. It is the most promising date, however, because it is the last night of the carnival, and due to overzealous revelers, most guards will be needed away from the barracks." "But Lordship," Nicolas spoke up. "If it's the last day of the carnival, won't the arena be open?" Mea shook his head. "That's the beauty of it. Last year, if you recall, there was a massive riot outside the arena, due in part to the high tension and drunkenness of the crowds. Three men were killed and a stable boy was trampled to death in the confusion, and so this year Minister of Local Affairs Gabriel has decreed that the arena shall not be allowed to operate the last night of the carnival." Serenity was silent, absorbing this information. A knot of grief and nausea was forming in her stomach. She had heard nothing of the deaths last year; indeed, until this year she was all but in the dark as to the carnival coming to the High City of the Moon. Mea was talking again, Serenity realized with a start; indeed he had not stopped his lecture throughout her reverie. "...will be briefing the other five participants as to the details of the raid." "Yes, Lordship," Nicolas answered. "Beryl, you shall assist me in narrowing certain aspects of our mission into a finely-honed point." Beryl nodded, not bothering to give a verbal affirmative. "David, you shall run all odd tasks for me concerning the mission and look over the spies." "Yes, Lordship." "Now, we'll be..." "What shall I be doing, Mea?" Serenity interrupted. Surely he does not intend me sit about all day embroidering while the work is done by others, she thought dubiously. "You," Mea said, "Shall be staying out of trouble and keeping your ear to the earth." "What?" Serenity was shocked. "I'm sure I could be of more use than that!" Mea, although his hunched back made him appear shorter than everyone in the room, somehow managed to look down his nose at Serenity. "It is only with a tremendous amount of thought, trust, and caution that I have allowed you to even partake of the goings on in the Cause, and now you sneer at your duties?" Serenity was trying not to break out into song. Trust! her mind screamed. He said trust! Probably just a slip of the tongue, the Crystal warned, but then sent her a warm feeling. Although perhaps you have scratched his surface, after all. Mea began to go back to his lecture, but Serenity hadn't finished her plea yet. "Oh, but Mea," she began. "I could be of great use. I could make copies of the blueprints. I know that you haven't any paper because it is so rare, and think how much easier this mission would be for everyone involved if they had personal copies of the blueprints." Mea thought on it for a moment, then nodded. "Do that, then." Serenity was slightly disappointed by the manner in which he replied. She had been expecting praise. Silly princess, the Crystal chimed in. Haven't you learned anything in your time with him? Serenity ignored the Crystal. "...So," Mea was going on, "We shall meet again in exactly one week to discuss the mission. I expect progress reports from you all, except Serenity, of course. Serenity," now he turned to face her, "you may drop off the blueprint copies whenever you like, so long as they are done by the next meeting." Serenity nodded curtly; the meeting was adjourned; and Mea remained in the empty room, staring at Serenity's empty seat.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity sat on her bed. She was alone in her chambers but for Luna and Artemis. She had sent Annie out on an errand, bidding the woman to bring back many large, blank rolls of paper, scroll casing to bind them in, and ink. Supper was not for another ninety minutes, and she would not be summoned to the wedding chambers until nightfall. This was the perfect opportunity to start copying the blueprints for Mea. Earlier in the day, when she had volunteered to do the copying, it had not occurred to Serenity that it would be she, herself, doing the copying, and not a servant. But when she had bid Annie fetch her a scribe, Annie had shook her head and explained the danger in that. No, Serenity could not arouse suspicion; true that no mere servant would dare accuse her, their Crown-Princess, nor were they likely to go to the king or Raphael with their information. But they would talk, and everyone knew that talk could ruin a kingdom as surely as war. At that moment the door flung open and Annie scurried in, arms loaded with scrolls of paper, scroll cases, and a large bottle of ink. She peered furtively down the hallway before closing the door with a fleshy hip. Setting the ink-jug on Serenity's desk with one hand, she waddled to the bed and spread her arms, dumping the paper and scroll casings across Serenity's white sateen and lace bedspread. "I had to wait until the scribe wasn't looking," she said, as an explanation for her drawn-out absence. Serenity fluttered a hand, bending over the paper to inspect it. Annie frowned slightly. Over the past two months Serenity had practically dropped all formality between them, although Annie still ran errands and waited on Serenity. This was what bothered Annie: although she was honored to be so singled out from Serenity's other fourteen or so personal maids, governesses and instructors, it was also somewhat unsettling to have the Crown-Princess of the Moon, who had all but ignored Annie for the last fourteen years, suddenly ask her opinion and speak to her so informally. And there was also the gestures. Every once in a while Serenity would slip and wave, or make some other slave-gesture. Annie knew that there would be the Devil to pay if the princess's royal parents ever learned of Serenity's involvement with the Cause; and Annie, in turn, would be fired--if not imprisoned or hanged--for not coming forth with the information. Annie had come to love Serenity as a daughter throughout the years, but she, herself, was a widow with no children or living relations that she knew of; to be out of a job and out of the king's favor would not bode well for her well being. "Would you select a gown for me to wear for supper, please?" Serenity asked, not looking up from her desk, where she had moved with her task. "Yes, princess," Annie replied, striding across the well-lit chamber to Serenity's large wardrobe. "Anything will do," Serenity added, her voice preoccupied. "Yes, princess," Annie said, forcing herself into a formality that Serenity had begun to discourage. "How does this look, so far?" Serenity asked, as Annie laid a lacy white gown on her bed and started back to the wardrobe to choose sandals. Annie craned her neck to look at Serenity's copy of the blueprint. Only the main outline and a few rooms had been drawn so far, but she could tell that Serenity was on the right track: the drawing was neat, crisp, precise, and far from unintelligible. "That's lovely, highness," Annie answered. "I'm sure they will be very pleased." Serenity beamed, and went back to her copying.  
  
~~  
  
The king sat in his office, reading and rereading the letter that had just arrived from Mercury. His mind slid back to the events of the last few days: his refusal to work with Mercury, pending an explanation of the nature of their relationship with the slave-liberator. There had been a chilly few days of silence, then all at once an ambassador had arrived from Mercury with a letter and the instruction to wait for his reply before returning. After recovering from his initial anger at their presumptuousness and gall--to send an ambassador without any notice, and with the order to wait for a reply? The arrogance!--the king had retreated to his office, where, after reading the letter, he had stayed the entire the day and on through supper. It was late now: the night patrol was coming out; he could hear them marching down the hallways. But he couldn't go to bed; not after reading the letter. You wanted the truth, he reminded himself. You forced them into the truth and now you cannot handle it. They had it right the first time, not elaborating or giving away details. Would that I had listened to them. He glanced back down at the letter; it was several pages thick and the ink was blotchy on some parts, as though it had been folded and sealed before the ink could finish drying. When he held it close to his face, as he now had to do-compliments of his failing eyesight--the smell of the paper wafted to him: dry, woodsy, slightly perfumed, as though the writer had slathered it just a bit too liberally on their hands. Then his eyes caught on a certain paragraph--one that he had read dozens upon dozens of times--and a creaking sound escaped his throat, like a strangled moan. "You've created a monster," he said aloud, voice dry and croaking from lack of use. "And now that monster has become a menace to the planets, a hero to his followers, and the only thing killing him will accomplish is to make him into a martyr."  
  
~~  
  
Raphael lay next to Serenity in their wedding bed, pretending to sleep and listening to her rhythmic breathing. She was awake, he knew that much. He also knew that she slipped from the room on their nights together and brewed tea, thinking him ignorant to her comings and goings. This did not bother Raphael, though. He was fairly experienced (although in no way a womanizer) and had noted that several women, after certain...activities, fancied a bite to eat or something cool to drink. That she would drink tea meant little to him, indeed, but what did mean something to him was that she would slink from their wedding chambers like a sneak-thief, as though she expected to be rebuked for her actions. So, wanting to save her the hassle and put her mind at ease, Raphael had secretly brought a bag of tea-mix into the wedding chambers. He had placed it in the top drawer of the dresser, which was across from the bed and which Serenity stored her teacup and kettle, supposedly unbeknownst to him. The truth of the matter was, Raphael had come to care for his wife in an odd, off-kilter way. Not love her, no; but then, rarely did a man love his wife in any romantic fashion, and vise versa. But he had come to look forward to their nights together for more than carnal reasons; her closeness and humanity was pleasant, although she never offered anything other than what was required of her. He had come to admire her, despite the formalities and rules. Ever since she had begun sneaking off to the city Raphael had kept close tabs on her, although he had learned very little. This had frustrated him initially, but he comforted himself with the thought that she couldn't get herself into too much trouble.  
  
~~  
  
Oh yeeeah? ^______^ Okay, you know the drill!: email (Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com) AIM (AJluvs2Bannoying) critique/review me! And please take part in the ASMR RCFA (Reader's Choice Fanfiction Awards). Nominate or vote for a fic at . And if you know how to make polls, EMAIL ME! I know nothing of scripts (?) or HTML or whatever; I need all the help I can get. Well, that's all I can think of...  
  
Ciao, AJ 


	12. chapter 11

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity  
  
By: AJ Martinez Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com Rated: TV PG Started: 4:07 PM; May 11th 2002 Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted as follows.Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., DiC, CWI, Pioneer, Mixx, and quite a few other people. Any characters that you do not recognize are my inventions, and I would prefer that you not use them, except in and under special conditions.  
  
Thanks as usual to my editors: SmokyBlackDragon and Lady Elanial. It's so much help to be able to bounce this stuff off people before posting it up for the world to see. ^______^  
  
Well, that's all...  
  
Wait! Almost forgot. This chapter is dedicated to my mother, because it's Mother's Day tomorrow and the only money I have is the $3 she gave me today to buy ice cream (in case you haven't already guessed, that means no Mothers Day present). Love ya, Mom!  
  
~~  
  
~~~  
  
Serenity strained her ears, trying to discern whether or not Raphael was still awake. His breathing was rhythmic and he had not stirred, but something told her to be cautious tonight. *He usually falls asleep immediately, anyway,* Serenity reasoned with herself, more for the purpose of hurrying things along before she, herself, fell asleep than for any reassurance. Still not completely at peace with her decision, Serenity slipped from the bed quietly and walked through the dark room. The earthlight shone through the balcony draperies, casting a bluish hue over the marble floor and alabaster furniture. Using her hands, Serenity patted her way from one dresser to the next, until she had arrived at main dresser, which doubled as a vanity. It was situated right next to the fireplace (where Serenity brewed her tea) and so that the mirror reflected the bed. Pulling open the bottom drawer, Serenity took out her dressing robe, and then opened the top drawer, intent on getting out her kettle. At the exact moment that her eyes caught on the tea herbs--which she had not placed in the drawer--a voice said, "I hope it's the right blend." Serenity spun around. Her eyes had adjusted slightly to the darkness, so she could just discern her husband's silhouette from the other varying degrees of shadow. He was propped up on one elbow, and leaned over to the bedside table to turn on an oil lamp, the latest fad on Jupiter, and a gift from their monarchy.  
  
Serenity blinked in the sudden light, turning her head away slightly. Then, remembering that he had asked a question (although most likely it was meant to be rhetoric), Serenity replied with, "It is the right kind." *Thank you,* the Crystal reminded, from its spot on the bedside table. "Thank you," Serenity added, more to appease the Crystal than because she was thankful for his intervention. Indeed, she was far from thankful. Bewildered and consumed by panic that he may know of the wilchide would more adequately describe her current disposition. Serenity swallowed, then decided to cut to the chase. "How long have you..." she paused, searching for a word that would not implicate her. "Known?" "Three weeks," Raphael replied, deciding to be truthful. *Three weeks!* Serenity could already feel her face coloring, and was thankful for the minimal lighting. *Three weeks he's known and remained silent, waiting for what? To catch me in the act?* *I think not. He could have done so a dozen times over,* the Crystal chimed in. When Serenity did not reply, it added, "He obviously does not know of the wilchide. You are safe for now, child.* Unnerved by Serenity's drawn-out silence, Raphael cleared his throat to get her attention, then said, "I had tea brought to this room to save you the walk. Had you mentioned something sooner-" "Thank you," Serenity said again, cutting him off. She lifted the tea- herbs and kettle from the drawer, and knelt to build a fire; a trick she had learned from years of watching Annie. "Here, I'll get that," Raphael jumped from the bed, and Serenity turned beet-red, jerking her eyes to the floor when she saw that he was still unclothed. When she dared to glance up again, he had wrapped a cloak around himself and was headed toward her. She shot to her feet when Raphael knelt down beside her, and stared religiously at the rug while he built the fire. When her eyes wandered back to him, she noticed that his hair, when undone from its usual ponytail (as custom deemed it should be worn in the presence of a lady) was really quite long. This was a good sign, she remembered from her studies of Lunarian history and customs: a boy was given war- training at the beginning of the age of twelve, although he was not allowed to call anyone out for a duel until he reached the age of fifteen. At that age sparring turned to dueling, and the boy was named a man. He could call out anyone he wished; however, to lose a duel meant the cutting of one's hair to chin-length. *He must be very good,* Serenity thought, eyeing her husband's hair more closely; it was very pale blond, almost a pure white, like her on, and cascaded down his back in slight waves. It was thick and almost went to his belt loop, she noticed. It looked very soft. *Hair is an odd thing,* the Crystal commented. *Ever wonder why it determines the color of royals hair on every planet in this universe, but changes only the hue of all earthlings' skin, monarchy and paupers alike?* Serenity had never wondered this, but she answered the Crystal automatically. *That's because every planet has a different sort of light source; we, the Moon, have nine planets, their moons, stars and the Sun as our light source. Mars, for example, has the light of eight planets, their moons, stars, the Sun, as well as us for light. Each planet has the added light of moons, stars, the Sun, plus eight other planets, unhindered by their own light shining down on them. It's a different combination on each planet. * It is for that reason that my hair is white. Were I a royal on Neptune my hair would be varying shades of aqua, or...* *Then why is it that Mars and Saturn are both known for raven-haired heirs? And what is your excuse for the earthlings, with their variety?* the Crystal countered. Serenity was silent. *It is,* the Crystal said, answering its own question, *Because of their religion, organized and otherwise.* *Do you mean to say,* Serenity began, *That one's choice of religion, or lack thereof, can have an effect on the way the planets cast light on them?* *Of course,* the Crystal responded. *Because the planets are not the only thing shining down on them.*  
  
~~  
  
Raphael was looking at Serenity quizzically. He had finished the fire and moved to a chair in the corner, but still she stood, staring at the place where he once knelt. It took him a moment to notice that her eyes looked slightly glazed. Then, suddenly, she broke out of her trance-like state and looked down at the floor, blinking rapidly. When she looked up at him there was an embarrassed flush on her cheeks. Not meeting his eyes, Serenity went about to fill the kettle with water from the adjacent bathroom and to hang it over the fire. Raphael watched his wife move about the room self-consciously, and frowned. He had no idea why his gesture upset her so, but it obviously had. *Probably just frightened her.* He mused, remerging how, moments earlier, he had leaped from the bed, forgetting to clothe himself first. They remained in silence while the water heated, Serenity standing next to the fireplace, fiddling with her robe, and Raphael sitting in the chair. When at last the kettle whistled, Serenity bound toward it and grabbed the handle, forgetting how hot it would be. With a yelp, Serenity dropped the kettle. Raphael sprung up from his seat and ran across the room to where Serenity stood, clutching her burnt hand. "Are you alright?" he asked. Then, "Never mind. Stupid question. Wait here and I'll be right back." Serenity nodded, her eyes tearing over. She had never experienced pain like this before; her hand was throbbing and felt like it had been sliced across the palm. "Here," Raphael said. He held up a wet cloth. Serenity uncurled her hand slowly, each movement igniting white, hot pain. When she at last had her hand open, Raphael placed the cloth in her hand and closed her fingers over it. Serenity looked up at Raphael, eyes moist and brimming. Raphael looked down at her, and was suddenly aware of how close their bodies were; he could feel the heat radiating from her arm. He leaned closer to her, captivated by her eyes. But then, when there was only inches between them, the reality of what he was about to do prevailed over his bodies' inclinations, and Raphael turned the movement into a quick turn. Once his back was to her it was easier to walk to the bed, get in it, pull the covers over himself, and turn off the oil lamp. What wasn't easy was getting her eyes--a bit frightened, then hurt and questioning--out of his head.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning Serenity awoke to find herself in the bed and the room empty. And, while the latter was normal, the former had her confused. *He moved you in the night,* the Crystal answered her unspoken question. *He waited until you were asleep, lifted you from the chair and placed you in the bed, then left for his own chambers, I presume.* This confused Serenity. She would never have guessed Raphael capable of such a tender, even intimate gesture. But then, he had been surprising her a lot lately, mainly the night before, when he had placed the tea-herbs in the drawer for her. A flush rose to her cheeks as she remembered the other events of last night. *He was going to kiss you,* the Crystal supplied. Serenity was silent. Indeed, he had seemed about to kiss her. *Then why didn't he?* Serenity wondered, and was instantly horrified at her own thoughts. She didn't love Raphael, and didn't want to be married to him. *Things could have been much worse,* the Crystal said. *He's young, intelligent, healthy...what more could you possibly wish for?" "Love," Serenity whispered. *Silly princess,* the Crystal chided. Not deeming to answer, Serenity rolled onto her side and sighed deeply. The movement rubbed linens against her burnt hand, and Serenity winced. She slowly uncurled her fingers, and saw that the cloth Raphael had handed her last night was still in her hand, and that it was not a mere cloth- scrap, but his own silk handkerchief. His name was embroidered neatly in the corner, in a navy blue thread. Serenity stared at the handkerchief for a long moment, slowly remembering and reliving her surprise at the tea-herbs, dropping the kettle, and.. "Oh no," the words escaped her lips on a breath, so quiet that they might not have been heard by human ears. *The wilchide...oh no...what if?...oh no...* Serenity's chest began to throb, and it was only then that she realized she had been holding her breath. She inhaled sharply. Air and saliva went down the wrong pipe and she hacked, sitting up and clutching at the breast of her night robe as coughs overcame her. When she finally regained her composure, Serenity flew from the bed and stood there, unable to formulate a train of thought. Finally *...the wilchide!...* trickled through, and she sprinted for the door, flung it open, and collided into a servant. The servant jumped to his feet, and when he noticed that it was the crown- princess who lay sprawled on the ground before him, a tremor went through his entire body and he looked as though he might be sick. "Y-Y-Your Highness," he swallowed with effort, then began to speak quickly, leaving Serenity no room to reply. "I beg your f-forgiveness. It was my fault, entirely. Are you hurt? I'll get a healer..." "Wait," Serenity called to the servant, who was already headed away, in the direction of the healer's chambers. "Come back here." The servant stopped walking, but took a moment before turning around and walking back to her, his eyes already tearing up with anticipation. Panting slightly, Serenity rose to her feet, then looked the servant over: tall, graying, and thin, Serenity guessed him to be in his mid to late forties. He wore the livery of a servant of the High Kingdom of the Moon, but nothing distinguishable that would set him apart or suggest that he worked in a special division. "The fault," Serenity said, having finally regained her breath and wits, "is no one's. You will not be punished." The servant breathed a sigh of relief, and Serenity smiled at him in reassurance before turning back into the wedding chambers. *Lucky that he was there at that precise moment,* the Crystal said. *Heads would certainly turn if you ran down the hallways in your robe and nightgown.* The Crystal was right, Serenity knew. She hadn't been thinking straight, dashing about half-dressed; her only goal at that time had been to reach her own chambers, where she had secreted a small stash of wilchide. Feeling sick, Serenity held her stomach, certain it would be half and again its normal size by the time she woke up tomorrow morning. Hugging herself loosely, Serenity took a step backward, until she could feel the solid consistency of the door behind her. It felt cold and unyielding; Serenity pressed herself against it until her legs ached, and when she eased up on the pressure she slid into a sitting position on the floor, arms resting on her belly. "Please," Serenity whispered. "Please, no...I can't...please..."  
  
~~  
  
It had been four days since that fateful night with Raphael, and since then Serenity had not been granted access to the wilchide after their "duties" had been performed. Three nights a week she lay with Raphael, but now, instead of going to sleep immediately after, he stayed up and drank tea with her. Usually they said nothing to each other, and when the tea was finished (and Raphael had a tendency to linger on his cup, small as it was) he put out the oil lamp and they went to sleep in the same bed. In the morning Serenity would wake to find the bed empty. Then she would dress and bathe and run to her own chambers, where she would brew and drink a whole kettle of the wilchide-tea, surreptitiously pinching her stomach for excess growth, although, as experience would later teach her, it took months for any new life to become visible. At this moment Serenity sat on her bed, copying the last blueprint for Mea and the Cause. Her excitement at a goal now in view had made her clumsy, and the proof was in two crumpled up almost-blueprints, which now lay in a trash-carrier by her desk. There was a knock at her door, and Annie scuttled in, a bundle in her arms. "Here is your cloak, princess," Annie placed a charcoal-gray cloak--the same one Serenity had used on all of her outings as Luna--on the bed next to the princess. "Your note has been delivered to the Queen Mother." Serenity nodded absent-mindedly, then smiled. "There we go," she murmured, then, louder, "The last blueprint." She held it up for Annie to see. "After the ink dries I'll be off." Annie nodded. As the days drew closer to the gladiator-pit raid, Annie became more and more worried for her young charge. Agreeing with a cause, even championing it, was quite a different thing than throwing royalty to the wolves, as she believed Serenity was doing now. To hurry the ink along, Serenity sprayed a sealing ointment on it, then carried it out onto her balcony, where, after laying it on the floor, she placed a jewel on it to keep the paper from being snatched away by the wind (she had almost lost another blueprint that way). Humming to herself, Serenity wandered back to her bed, stretched, then turned and went to the wardrobe. "My Queen Mother gave no reply?" Serenity queried, although she had to know that Annie would have told her if it was so. "No, princess," Annie replied, watching Serenity shift through the gowns. "None." Serenity seemed to accept this. Selecting a gown and sandals, she turned and went to her dresser, where she had already set out a choker and bracelets. As she dressed, Serenity thought. Everything had been working out rather well so far: she was in the Cause, they were going on a mission--a *real* mission--and no one seemed the wiser for it.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity waited in the courtyard for Mea. She had not sent him any notice that she would be coming, but then, he had not given her the means to. It was a pleasant day, and the September sun was shining just enough to light up the clouds and faces of everyone she saw. The smell of baking bread and fermenting grapes was strong, and Serenity's stomach growled, reminding her that she had not yet eaten that day. A breeze was blowing, sweeping and playing with her hair and sending sand and dirt into miniature twisters throughout the courtyard. Three kittens bat at one, running and then jumping into it, and Serenity smiled, thinking of Luna and Artemis. They were bigger now, although still obviously kittens. Artemis was playful, curious and energetic to the point of being almost hyperactive, while Luna seemed to have a single motto to life: "If it doesn't move, it doesn't matter". Smiling at that thought of her two smallest friends, Serenity meandered into the stables and over to where the horses were. A friendly whicker greeted her, and Serenity hurried over to the second stall on her right, and grinned when she saw the Appaloosa, already straining its head toward her. "Hello, pretty boy," Serenity crooned. "Hello...hellooo..." Mea smiled from the stables' entrance, warmed by what he saw. Serenity had laid down the bundle that she had been carrying, standing on the tips of her toes to wrap her arms around the Appaloosa's thick, muscular neck. The stallion was leaning from the stall, rubbing its cheek against Serenity's hair and snuffling, one ear turned toward her in case she said anything. Then it drooled in her hair while trying to nibble her choker, and the moment was broken. Serenity jumped back, hands instantly going to her slimy hair, and then just as quickly jerking away as she felt the mucus on her finger pads. She let out a sound, halfway between a keen and a moan, and looked at the Appaloosa as if it had betrayed her. Mea laughed lightly, and then realized with a start that this was the first time he had laughed in longer than he could remember. *And you have her to thank for that,* his traitorous mind said, but he dismissed the thought just as quickly, in no mood for another row with his conflicting feelings. Serenity jerked her head toward him at that moment, and a smile lit her face. "Mea!" she cried. "I've finished the blueprints." She stooped to pick up the bundle, turning the movement into a graceful dip as she ran for him, stopping at a polite speaking distance. Mea, suddenly aware of his hunched back and long--brown--tangled hair, frowned. Today was as every other day that he saw Serenity on had been; anticipation and excitement when he heard that she had arrived, and then shamed suspicion and anxiety while she was in his presence. She discomfited him, yes, but he had no intention of letting her know that. Mea held out his hand, and Serenity passed him a bundle of cloth that he presumed held the blueprints. Gesturing for her to follow him, Mea turned and walked back into the stable, to where the hay was bound and stacked before it was brought into the (small) hayloft. Perching on the edge of a rectangular load of hay, he unwrapped the cloth and found ten scrolls, all in scroll-casings fashioned of hollowed tusk, horn, or bone; no cardboard this time. Serenity remained standing as he looked over each and every blueprint, comparing it tediously to the original, which Serenity had brought along as well. Pleased at that they were more than satisfactory, he looked up at Serenity, who had remained standing, and allowed the pleasure that he felt inside to show a bit on the surface, in his eyes and dancing about on the corners of his lips. "These will work well," he said, and could almost hear Serenity's sigh of relief. "You may keep the original; study it religiously and come back here in eight days, on the fifteenth of the month. We will have one meeting on that day, and the raid will be exactly one week from then." Serenity nodded excitedly. "Yes, Mea. Whatever you say." Mea seemed to accept that. He rose laboriously to his feet and trudged toward the stable door. He paused when he got there, turned around, and caught Serenity's eye before saying, "We're counting on you."  
  
~~  
  
Indeed, we're all counting on her. Sorry that this chapter was so short/boring and took so long to come out. I got lazy last week, and it's hard typing everything up on a palm pilot (at least I have the foldable keyboard, though; think how long it would take me if I had to write it all out with their graffiti!). Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner, but I can't make any promises.  
  
As usual, emails are appreciated! I have MSN messenger (under Goodnight_Spoon) and AIM (AJluvs2Bannoying), so I can be contacted through either of those (preferably AIM, though; I don't know how to use MSN messenger very well).  
  
And last but not least.please try and participate in the ASMR Readers Choice Fanfiction Awards ().  
  
^_______^  
  
Ciao, AJ 


	13. chapter 12

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity By: AJ Martinez Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com Rated: TV PG Started: 4:07 PM; May 11th 2002 Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted as follows...Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., DiC, CWI, Pioneer, Mixx, and quite a few other people. Any characters that you do not recognize are my inventions, and I would prefer that you not use them, except in and under special conditions.  
  
Getting closer to THE RAID, eh? ^___^ I'm very excited; I thought that this chapter would be THE RAID, but then I decided not to skimp on the details, sooo... Just a quick note: after looking through my saved version of Chronicles, I realized that I've been writing this fanfic for over a year! I started it on May 11th 2002 (although I didn't start posting it until much later).  
  
Anyway, enjoy.  
  
--  
  
Serenity ate supper in her chambers that night, studying the blueprints and trying not to drip soup on them. Every few minutes the Crystal would toss in some comment, usually an insult, or point out some error. This was a disturbing pattern that Serenity had been noticing more and more. While the Crystal had never been kindly toward her, it now seemed to take personal offense whenever the princess made a mistake of any sort. And sometimes, when she was wearing the Crystal on its chain around her neck, Serenity could almost feel it questing out to her; like oft tendrils of hair brushing the edges of her consciousness and then retreating. It made her wonder what would happen on the day--and she was certain it would come soon--that the Crystal did not pull away. At this moment the Crystal was dangling from its chain, which was looped around the knob to Serenity's bedside table. Artemis was batting at it with a small, white paw, while Luna watched from under the bed, only her twitching tail giving away her hiding spot. As Artemis gave the Crystal a particularly forceful swat, Luna trotted out from under the bed and jumped to the top of the bedside table. They took turns swinging at it, until the chain slipped from the knob and the Crystal dropped to the floor. Then Luna bounded from her spot on the bedside table and pounced on the Crystal. Not to be outdone, Artemis tackled them both, and the three rolled under the bed. Smiling, Serenity went back to her blueprints. She had almost completely re-immersed herself in them when one of the kittens let out a pain-filled keen, which was almost drowned-out by the other's loud yowl. They both came jetting out from beneath the bed, running to opposite side of the room and tripping on their way, only to lay, coiled but writhing like a snake, one under the curtains near the balcony and the other by the door. Serenity jumped from the bed and ran to Luna, who was the closest to her. Kneeling next to the kitten, Serenity watched in horror as its muscles twitched and were in spasms. Luna let out another keening wail, and, the sound too much for her, Serenity reached for the kitten to comfort her. But when her hands closed around the furry body, Luna flipped over and sank her teeth into the princess's hand hard enough to draw blood. Too shocked to scream, Serenity jerked her hand away, staring at the small, circular pinpoints of blood. Luna's muscles were still twitching, and she lay on her side, fully surrendered. Her eyes were open but unseeing, and Serenity was overcome by pity. Carefully--cautiously--she lifted the kitten into her arms. The kitten gave no resistance, lying limply while Serenity carried her to the curtains by the balcony, where the princess collected her other kitten. Then, cradling them, one in either arm, Serenity retired to her bed and lay underneath the covers, holding her companions and stroking their backs as tears coursed down her cheeks. Underneath the bed, the Crystal glowed.  
  
~~  
  
The week dragged by for Serenity, although it was a whirlwind of activity. Her days were packed with political activities, studies, memorizing the blueprint, and covering her tracks; her nights were filled with Raphael. It had been exactly one week since the Crystal-kitten episode, when there was a knock on the door to Serenity's chambers. Annie hurried to answer it, and admitted a small woman into the room. She appeared to be in her early- to mid-twenties, with curly brown hair and a fair complexion. She wore the livery of the Queen's personal servants, but seemed ill at-ease with her position, hinting that it was a new one to her. Coming in contact with crown-princesses had certainly never been an errand of hers before today. The servant did a quick, bobbing curtsy, tugging on her forelock for good measure. As was appropriate, she waited for Serenity to speak first. "Yes?" Serenity looked up from her spot on the bed, where she was hoping to conceal Artemis, whom she had been playing with only moments before. The servants curtsied again. "The Queen wishes for you to take tea with her in the Queen's Gardens, are soon as is convenient for Your Highness." Finished with her message, she bowed her head and awaited a response. Serenity was pained. She supposed that she owed it to her mother to take tea with her; after all, in was only with the Queen's permission that she had been taking so many "sick days". "You may tell my Queen Mother that accept her invitation"--Serenity knew that it was not an invitation but a summon--"and that I will only be a minute." The servant curtsied one last time, then turned on her heal and walked out the door so quickly that she nearly trampled Annie, who had been kind enough to hold it open for her. "Well," Serenity said after a spell. "I suppose that I'm off."  
  
~~  
  
The Queen sat on a delicate chair in front of a matching bistro table carved entirely of opal. Across from her perched the Healer Felicity. A liveried servant stood nearby, teakettle in hand; the tea would not be served until the Crown-Princess arrived. There was a rustling, and Serenity came walking through the grass. Sunlight glowed behind her, and the decorative trees all swayed in the breeze. Most of the flowers had stopped blooming this late into September, but some had just come into their glory, and the air smelled perfumed. Only Serenity's hair--still up in its loosely looped style--ruined the picture, in the Queen's mind. It was positively obscene, she knew, and wished that Serenity would come to her senses and let it back down, like her own. Serenity had reached the bistro set by now, and curtsied politely before her Queen mother. The servants rushed forth and pulled out a chair for Serenity, which the princess took without comment. After pushing it back in, the servant poured tea for each of the women, and then resumed her post, standing behind the Queen and to her left. After taking an experimental sip of her tea, Serenity placed the cup back on its saucer and on the table. She sat up straight; shoulders back, stomach in, chin up, and waited for her mother to speak. The Queen did not disappoint. "Serenity," she started, "I'm sure you remember Felicity, from the family of Grace." Serenity nodded at the other woman; she remembered her well enough from various encounters they had had over the last few months, at the Queen's urging. "She is here to examine you." Serenity gave a little start at those words; it was not like her Queen Mother to jump to the heart of a matter; she had expected at least twenty or thirty minutes of preliminary chatter first. As she turned herself over to the healer's ministrations, Serenity thought only of the Cause, and of her meeting at the cathedral the next day. She had, by now, memorized the blueprints to the best of her ability, and was certain that she could be of help in the raid. She imagined herself rescuing poor, sad slaves and having them hug and praise her. In her daydream, Mea was asking her if she would take a senior officer position in the Cause. She would move into the cathedral with Mea and the slaves, join their family, and pretend that the first fifteen years of her life had never happened. *But oh,* Serenity frowned, and stood so that Felicity could poke her belly. *What about the Moon? Who will be Queen if not me? And what about Raphael?* an image of his face, unsmiling but somehow warm, formed in her mind's eye. *He would be so terribly disappointed,* she knew. *And Mother and Father! They would die of the shock.* Saddened, Serenity turned herself completely over to the healer's ministries.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning Serenity awoke earlier than necessary, bathed, groomed, and then spent exactly forty-seven minutes twenty-four seconds choosing a gown. The night before she had decided on a foamy peach-colored gown that would froth around her ankles and had a high, modest neckline. But then the Crystal had pointed out that this would most likely be the first time that she met the five other of the team, and she would be meeting them as Luna, not the princess of the Moon. No, that gown would never do. So she had torn through her wardrobe, which, although flush against the wall and made to look almost like an armory, was large and expansive. She had dozens upon dozens of gowns in that wardrobe alone, but none of them was plain enough. Those that had no jewels and minimal embroidery or lace made up for it with expensive materials and were cut to show her royal status. Serenity, having finally selected one, had Annie fetch her sewing equipment and set to fixing it to look suitably modest. Jewels were removed, the cut was altered, and the finest embroidery was removed. When the dress was finished, rather than look at it with dread and disgust, as any noble, indeed any royalty would, Serenity thought of it as one of the final stages to fully stepping into her persona as Luna, her commitment with and to Mea and the Cause. She was an actress stepping into a particularly juicy role, and today was the pre-show pleasantries.  
  
~~  
  
When Serenity arrived at the cathedral she was ushered to the same third- story room as before, and given a seat next to David and at the alter. Mea had spread the blueprints open on the makeshift table, and barely glanced up when she was shown in. "...We shall approach from this angle," Mea jabbed a finger at the north- most side of the coliseum, "Coming from the east. There is a door"--he gestured at the blueprints--"and, we assume, a lock. That's where our companion, here, comes in." Mea turned to the man sitting on his right- hand side. "This is..." But Serenity's mind was already clicking into place. Excitement and anticipation had kept her from recognizing him sooner, but now her eyes remained locked on his. *Kunzite!* her mind screamed. Kunzite nodded slightly, acknowledging her with the barest of smiles. Crown-Prince of the distant kingdom of Solace, he had a bloodline as clean and royal as her own. They had met infrequently at conferences and balls, exchanged dances and pleasantries, and then gratefully escaped each other's company. Serenity had jokingly referred to him as "The Undertaker" after first meeting him, at age ten; but now the nickname seemed disturbingly prophetic.  
  
~~  
  
Beryl enjoyed watching Serenity's face turn from anticipating to horrified, then, in accordance to her royal training, blank and--Beryl stifled a laugh- -serene. Luck had crossed her path with the Prince's, and a mutual lust for power had fueled a wary companionship. In truth, Kunzite cared nothing for the liberating of slaves; he owned many himself. But Beryl's words had sparked his interest, her promises and strategies seeming plausible, if only they could remove the obstacle of Mea, if only the High King of the Moon toppled from power, if only, if only... So he had agreed to tag along on a mission, under the guise of a locksmith. Seeing Mea in action, he reasoned, was well worth the discomfort. According to Beryl, Mea was the first step to dominion; that made him the enemy, and Kunzite never underestimated the enemy.  
  
~~  
  
Mea frowned, watching the faces of Beryl and Serenity, which had now returned to a professional blank. Beryl had seemed pleased, Serenity horrified, and Kunzite... *You should have checked him out more thoroughly,* Mea berated himself. But Beryl had given her word, saying that he had come from a reputable family and had known him for years. Now, however, Mea was starting to have second thoughts; they did not have the flowing chemistry of two who had known each other for any drawn-out amount of time; indeed, they seemed to have a working relationship and little else. *But why would Beryl lie?* Mea wondered. *It could gain her nothing; we've been working toward the liberating of slaves for years now, and her sincerity I could never place under suspicion...* "A locksmith, eh?" Mea as broke from his reverie as Thomas leaned forward over the table, eyes fixed squarely on Kunzite. Kunzite tore himself away from his own thoughts with a slow leisureliness that bordered on rudeness. He regarded Thomas for several moments in unblinking silence. The silence became deafening, Thomas turning from his naturally ruddy color to red, and then a scarlet that threatened to turn purple. Then Kunzite smiled, the expression more a baring of teeth than anything else. "That's what he said; or weren't you listening?" Thomas' eyes bulged, and he made a move as if to get up, but a warning look from Mea kept him in his seat. Not near finished, Mea turned his smoldering gaze on Kunzite. When he spoke, his voice came out in the slow purr of a man suppressing a growl. "Next time you have the urge to act superior--don't." he clipped off the word like a whip, and remained staring into Kunzite's eyes until the white- haired prince lowered his gaze in assent. Then he went back to the planning.  
  
~~  
  
Raphael stood on his balcony, a glass of brandy in his hand. He gazed into his cup, the amber liquid fascinating his eyes and helping to distract him from his thoughts. Turning to face his chambers, Raphael let his gaze roam, purposely avoiding the bedside table. He glanced back down at his snifter, then tossed his head back and drained it. The liquid seemed to move slow as molasses, sliding around in his mouth and then into his stomach, where it sat like lead. Steeling himself, he walked over to his bed and sat. Without turning his head, Raphael plucked the paper--which sat in a sorry, crumpled wad--from the bedside table and unfolded it meticulously, until it lay nearly flat across his knees. Then he finally turned his gaze downward. The blueprints were smudged, where ink had dripped before drying completely and lines had been blurred. One line was in a wrong place, the reason for its disposal. Raphael sighed and thought of his informant, who had brought the almost- blueprint to him. "From her waste basket," he had said simply, then taken his leave without waiting for payment. *What use would she have for these blueprints?* Raphael asked himself for what must have been the hundredth time. *More to the point, what reason does she have to copy them?* But the answer came simply enough, even to his alcohol-muddled senses. She was making a copy for someone else, someone who would not have access to the blueprints otherwise; someone who should not have access to them. "I should make a report," he said aloud, as if to convince himself of the necessity. But even as he said the words, an image of Serenity's face formed in his minds' eye; beautiful and haunting, but more than anything else, haunted. Raphael let out a keening, whining sound, and crushed the heels of his palms to his eyes, resting his elbows on his knees. The paper fell, and Raphael let it lay there while he gathered strength. Dozens of emotions whirled and danced through Raphael's mind; admiration mingled with embarrassment at her antics, the urge to protect, and a niggling sense of worry and dread; but mostly duty. Raphael got up and strode over to his personal liquor cabinet. He took out the brandy, then he rang for a servant, pouring himself another snifter while he waited. There was a knock at his door scant seconds later. "Enter," Raphael barked. A short, thin man entered--his personal steward, brought along from Constance--and bowed, waiting for the prince to speak first. "Fetch me my stylus and paper." The man hurried about Raphael's chambers, shortly approaching His Majesty with the desired items. Raphael took them without comment, and scribbled a note. Waiting for the ink to dry, he watched his steward melt wax, and then, rolling the paper into a scroll, held it out. The steward dripped hot, red wax on the scroll to bind it closed, and Raphael stamped it with his signet ring. While the steward looked for a scroll-case, Raphael watched the wax dry and considered. It was not too late to turn back, he knew, but wouldn't. The steward came trotting up with a scroll-case, and Raphael handed the paper to him. "Take this to Captain of the Guard Leon," Raphael said. "Do not wait for a reply." "Yes, Highness," the steward replied, and hurried off to do his prince's bidding. Once alone, Raphael went out to stand on his balcony, and tried to squash the small prickles of guilt that he was beginning to feel. He had not implicated his wife in the letter, only ordered that the arena be closely watched. It was his duty, after all; and Raphael knew duty. *What about duty to ones' wife?* his mind rebelled. *What about...* Raphael never let himself complete the thought. He knew his duty, and it was first to his subjects, secondly to himself, but always to the Moon.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity slept in on the day of the raid. She had stayed up very late the night before, excitement and nerves keeping sleep at bay. Although she would not be meeting Mea at the cathedral until sunset, Serenity hurried through a bath and, when breaking her fast in the Great Hall, complained to her mother of a headache. The queen, worried for her daughter, gave Serenity permission to retire to her chambers, but Serenity thanked her profusely and said that she would rather try to make it through her studies and duties. As sunset drew closer, Serenity could feel her anxiety mounting. *What if I misunderstood him?* she thought. *What if the raid *started* at sunset, and I end up missing it and letting them down?* a new thought occurred to her, and Serenity blanched. *What if we get caught?*  
Sensing her emotional turmoil, the Crystal quested toward her mind, and Serenity had the strangest sensation of tightening at the corners of her forehead, as though her head had suddenly become too large for her skin to contain. Her thoughts became clouded, and she could feel the Crystal questing deeper into her consciousness. Dread prickled through her, and Serenity shook her head, trying to frighten the Crystal away. "Is something the matter, princess?" Serenity's answer came out as a moan, and her professor set down his book immediately and rushed to her side of the table. "Princess!" he cried, standing at arm's length. His hands twitched as though he meant to help her, but fear of her authority kept his hands at his sides. Meanwhile, Serenity could feel the Crystal settling in her mind, warming and melting until it filled every crevice. "Stop," Serenity gasped. "Get...get out..." The Crystal, which hung around her neck, began to burn and tremble. Serenity fell off her chair, and the professor gasped. "Guards!" he shouted. "Guards!" Oblivious, Serenity gathered her last ounce of strength and repelled at the Crystal. She felt a sharp pain in her head, heard a popping sound, and then the Crystal was gone. She was again alone in her mind. Panting, Serenity lay on the floor. Her body ached as though from internal bruises, and she could feel a muscle in her leg twitching. But in the back of her mind, she felt a strange, cool tickling, as though the Crystal had forgotten part of itself, part of its power, in her mind. Still fearful of another attack, Serenity forced mental barriers up, heedless of their merit; indeed, little of the Crystal would stay now that it had had a taste of her potential.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity lay in her bed, her muscles still aching from the Crystal's intrusion. Daylight was beginning to fade, but she could not muster the strength required to sit up in bed. She had been carried to her chambers by two palace guards, and only then had the onslaught begun. Healers had rushed in and out of her room, the king had visited to check up on her, and all the while her Queen Mother had sat on the bed by her side, clipping off orders and stroking Serenity's hand. The only one who had not slipped in to see her was Raphael. At that moment the door opened, and Annie crept in, although the Queen had ordered that no visitors be admitted to see the Princess until the next day. In her arms Annie held Luna and Artemis. "Annie." Serenity said the name more as statement than greeting. "Princess," Annie said in return, and let the kittens jump from her arms. Artemis ran up to the bed and jump up next to Serenity. "Where were they when everyone was in here?" Serenity asked, and it took Annie a moment to realize that the princess was referring to the kittens. "With me, princess," Annie answered, after clearing her throat. "After the guards brought you in I was sent to fetch your Queen Mother, and I brought them with me. Luckily, I ran into Martha on the way, and she took them back to our quarters." Serenity nodded sagely at the rambling, then tapped her hand on the covers until Luna jumped up and sat beside her, watching the princess's fingers prance over the quilt. They sat in silence for a while, until Annie asked, "Princess, will you still be going on the raid?" Serenity paused, then groaned. "Oh, the raid..." Laboriously, she rolled until she had reached the side of her bed, then set her feet on the floor gingerly. It was another moment before she actually stood up, and then she wobbled precariously. "Fetch my cloak, Annie," Serenity ordered, then walked stiffly over to her wardrobe. Throwing open the doors, she selected a gown she had worn to the cathedral previously, and then, too tired to dress herself, held her arms out to the side, so that they were level with her shoulders. Falling into the pattern easily, Annie dressed the princess, and when Serenity sat, put on the princess' sandals. It was another moment before Serenity stood again, and then she did so slowly and shakily. The princess walked over and sat at her vanity. Annie stood before her and brushed out the long, white hair, then secured it in the twin loops that Serenity now found so appealing.  
"Princess?" Annie ventured, when Serenity remained sitting. Serenity yawned. "Yes?" Annie was silent for a moment, trying to find words that would not sound disrespectful. "Hadn't you better be going?" Serenity thought on that for a moment. Then, "Yes, Annie," said she, at last. "Fetch my cloak." "I already have, highness," Annie replied, and shivered. She wondered if the healers had administered any medication. "Oh." This seemed to stump Serenity, but at last she took to her feet and walked to her bed, where the cloak lay. It took her a few moments to arrange it accordingly over her shoulders, and another few to say good-bye to the kittens; but at last she was ready. Serenity walked over to the door and stood in front of it for a beat, then glanced back at Annie and smiled. Annie smiled back, and then the princess took her leave.  
  
~~  
  
Oooh, now I'm all inspired (with any luck, the next chapter will be out in about a week; sooner if you're reading it from ASMR). You know what I just realized? I misspelled my own word. Willchide is spelled with two L's, not one. My mistake. -_-' As usual, please participate in the ASMR Readers Choice Fanfiction Awards (). Vote for me! (joy of all joys, I have been nominated^^). Ciao, and remember: email/AIM/critiques are a writer's best friend!  
  
AJ 


	14. chapter 13

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity By: AJ Martinez Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com Rated: TV PG Started: 4:07 PM; May 11th 2002 Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted as follows...Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., DiC, CWI, Pioneer, Mixx, and quite a few other people. Any characters that you do not recognize are my inventions, and I would prefer that you not use them, except in and under special conditions.  
  
Today's chapter is . dum dum dum . THE RAID!!! I'm so excited. I had so much fun writing this chapter, and guess what? It's a little longer than usual. ^____^ This chapter is dedicated to Pete and Rich, the technicians who got my computer started again, without losing any of the data! Yay for them! Anyway, the usual pleas for feedback apply.  
  
--  
  
Serenity had only just left the palace confines, and already the lights of the festival were visible and the shouts of revelers audible. Enthralled, Serenity leaned forward on the gelding and urged it into an all-out gallop. As the city loomed closer, Serenity noticed guards stationed all around the edges, and knew that she would not be able to slip into the woods on horseback; at least, not without arousing their suspicion. Stymied, Serenity decided to take the direct route to the cathedral, through the city. As they passed through the main gates, which, despite their purpose, were rarely closed, the smell of food became nearly overwhelming. The gelding was trained too well to act without Serenity's command, but his eye rolled in displeasure as Serenity passed up booth after booth of food. As the crowds became thicker and they neared the entertainment, Serenity dismounted and began leading the gelding in the general direction of the cathedral. The crowds got slightly thinner closer to her destination, but it still took the Moon Princess over thirty minutes to reach the cathedral gates, and then another five to convince to guard to admit her. Once inside, she handed the reins over to the guard, and, ignoring his scowl, instructed him to stable her "mare". "Luna." Serenity spun, and then smiled as she recognized Mea. To his direct right stood Beryl, and Kunzite next to her. Behind them stood Nicolas, David, Thomas, and three others that she remembered from the meeting a week prior. They were all clothed in identical brown homespun robes, and Thomas already had the hood pulled over so that his eyes were not visible. Ropes secured the robes around their waists. "Don this quickly," Mea instructed, and held out another brown robe. Swept up in the excitement, Serenity hurriedly pulled off her own charcoal robe, and threw on the brown one. She was still tying the rope around her waist when Mea said, sounding rather annoyed, "Something has to be done about your hair." Serenity glanced at him in surprise. "Why?" she asked. "Don't you like it?" Beryl and Kunzite glanced at each other; Nicolas snickered. "It's a hazard," Mea replied,. ignoring them. "You might trip on it; or worse, someone may recognize you for it." "Oh." Serenity was silent; she hoped that he would not require that she cut it, because that was something that she could not do under any circumstances. As if reading her thoughts, Beryl tossed in, "Let's cut it all off." Unable to suppress her gasp of horror, Serenity turned pleading eyes on Mea. While Beryl's antics would normally have amused Mea, more and more they were beginning to bother him; especially when they were at the expense of Serenity. "Tie it up tighter," he ordered, "And then we can be off." At once relieved and embarrassed that she did not think to do so first, Serenity nodded mutely and set to winding her hair tighter. It took her all of about ten minutes, but finally she had changed her two loops into two buns with ponytails. The result was increased mobility and a look that would in the future become her trademark. When she looked to Mea for confirmation, Serenity was surprised to find him staring at her with a soft look about his features that she had never before seen. But then all at once he broke out of it, nodded curtly, and turned on his heel, already heading for the main gates and tugging the hood lower over his face.  
  
~~  
  
They slunk through the shadows, keeping to the side of the coliseum and making as little noise as possible. When they reached the back entrance, a small, wooden door that blended neatly with the brickwork of the building, Kunzite made his way to the front of the team and knelt down beside it. Were it not for the circumstances, Serenity might have found his undignified position amusing; however, as it was, she saw nothing at all amusing about her current predicament. She had been arguing with herself for the last week over whether or not she should inform Mea of Kunzite's true person; but then, he had as much right to help those less fortunate as she, herself, did. *And he's using his real name,* Serenity rationalized. *I must assume that he only wishes to lend a hand, and not think the worst of him simply because of my own personal experiences.* Serenity tore herself away from her musings, and watched as Kunzite wriggled a piece of wire around in the keyhole. After several beats, he stood and brushed dirt off his homespun from habit. Wearing a smile that could have doubled as a smirk, he nudged the door with his foot. It swung open. Excitement shocked throughout Serenity, sending her nerves jangling and her heart into a chaotic cadence. Beyond the door was a vast, almost furry-looking dark. Serenity strained her eyes, trying to discern shapes or patterns, but the effort soon caused white lights to dance across her line of vision. Mea pulled a match out from inside his layered robes, but did not strike it. Instead, he held it loosely in his hand, as if in afterthought. Taking a step into the abyss, he swiveled his head one way and then the other. Apparently hearing and seeing nothing that would alert or unnerve him, Mea turned back to face the team. "Quietly," he said, emphasizing the word. Then he walked further inside, the darkness swallowing him. Serenity moved to fall in step behind him, but Beryl shouldered past her, glaring as she did. Shocked, Serenity let the other woman gain the upper hand, standing there for another beat before finally following. Life, thus far, growing up the Crown-Princess of the High Kingdom of the Moon, had not prepared her for disdain or any sort of hostility. *But why should she dislike me?* Serenity wondered, placing a hand on the wall as the entered the coliseum, and using it as a source of equilibrium as she walked forward in blindness. *I couldn't have said more than four words to her, ever.* Serenity continued on that line of thought. *It must be my station.* she surmised, and then frowned; if that was the cause of the titian-haired woman's unbridled disgust, then there was nothing that Serenity could do about *I can't change my position,* Serenity thought, *but, with time, I may be able to change her mind.* So lost in her thoughts was she, that when David, who was in front of her, suddenly stopped short, Serenity was too slow to do so as well, and clipped him neatly on the heels. Menaced, David spun, and then, apparently sensing rather than seeing Serenity's mortification and repentance, he turned slowly back around, although he did take an addition step ahead, despite Serenity having back-peddled a safe distance behind him by now. Still burning from her carelessness with David, Serenity turned her thoughts to their abrupt stop. *A door.* she decided, recalling the blueprints. *It must be locked.* The seconds ticked by like hours, but at last David stepped forward, and Serenity followed. *Turn right, walk straight--the hallway should curve--and there will be a door on the left. Locked?* Serenity nodded in response to her own question. *Once through it, we shall be in a large room, with three smaller rooms inside it and one to the far left corner. Each of these rooms are small...thirteen by twenty-three...and most likely are used for training. Which,* she continued, *means that the large chamber must be where the gladiators are kept. There's a door in the room leads to a hallway, that, when taken, leads to the pit, which supports the notion.* They stopped again, and this time Serenity was lucid enough to avoid trampling David again. They stood there in complete silence, the hush growing uncomfortable to the point where Serenity measured each breath to keep herself from falling asleep. Although she did not remember it, after the Crystal's attack and while she was lying in her chambers, there had been a great gathering of healers about her, and medications had been administered. Her mind had cleared during the ride from the palace to the cathedral, but every thought seemed fuzzed at the edges, as though cotton had been stuffed into her head through her ears. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Serenity began to discern shapes in the various degrees of shadow. Along one entire wall in the chamber, there seemed to be large stalls; crates with thick iron bars connecting wooden tops and bottoms. They stood about three and a half or four feet tall, and each sat against the wall and about three inches to the side of its neighbor. *Cages,* Serenity surmised, but her vision would take her no farther. David, Beryl, Kunzite and Mea still stood in front of her, and a shoulder blocked from her view whatever might be inside the nearest cage. "There are pouches tied to all of your waist-bands," Mea's voice, although a low hum, shocked Serenity from her thoughts. "In that pouch you will find a match and a simple lock-pick. "The gladiators will most likely be fettered, and could possibly be hostile; if so, you will also find a dart in the pouch. Once stuck into any part of a body, it works as a tranquilizer of sorts." Mea paused, apparently waiting for this to set in. "Although I would advise against using it, they can most likely hear us now and will not harm us. The match, of course, is to be used only under the direst of circumstances. Remember: darkness is our only cloak." Serenity waited for Mea to say more, but instead, he began shuffling into the chamber, edging along the walls until he came to the first cage, and then dipping a hand into his pouch. That seemed to be a signal to the rest of them, for within seconds they were all headed to separate cages, fishing through their pouches for the lock-pick. Pulling hers out, Serenity examined it as she knelt before a cage. It was small, and had two throngs sticking from a plate of metal. Uncertainty crushed down on her: she had no idea how to use one, and that everyone else did was obvious; to ask would only guarantee their scorn. Resigned, Serenity reached her hand toward the cage to feel for the lock. A shiver crept up her spine as her hand felt a resistance, not unlike that of one magnet to another. She pushed her hand closer, letting it roam; the resistance grew and grew as beads of sweat gathered on her forehead and her arm began to ache. Then, as though it had simply never been, the resistance left, and her hand slammed unto a built-in lock situated between two of the bars. She gripped the lock with clammy fingers, but as she brought her hand away, the door came with her. *Open?* Serenity was shocked. *How...?* memory of her night stealing the blueprints assaulted her, and Serenity shivered. *The Crystal. But how? I'm not wearing... * Suddenly aware of another invading her personal space, Serenity looked up, and found herself staring into the blackest eyes that she had ever seen. The gladiator remained crouched and looming for a moment, and then took a shuffling step that brought him almost upon Serenity. The Moon Princess backed up, spellbound. In all her imaginings, she had never thought to picture the actual gladiators, but this one seemed more animal than human. He was massive, even as he crouched and on all fours, dwarfing Serenity by sheer mass. His shoulders were wide enough that he had to turn sideways to her out of the cage, and Serenity estimated one of his hands to be the size of her head, if not larger. Serenity backed up, and the new vantage point only seemed to make him appear larger. Now she could pick out his long, dirty hair, almost so tangled as to be in dreadlocks and a fuzziness about his jaw that might be a beard. The man stood, and Serenity jumped to her feet as he flexed and stretched his bulging muscles. All at once horrified and mystified, Serenity watched, enraptured. They stood there for a moment, slave and princess, until Nicolas came walking by. "This way," he said as he passed, and made a gesture for the gladiator to follow. Used to obeying swiftly, the gladiator turned to follow Nicolas. He was two or three steps away before he stopped, spun around and grabbed Serenity underneath the arms. She squealed, and he crushed his lips against hers. After a moment that seemed at once agonizingly slow and mind-numbingly fast, he lowered Serenity to the ground softly, and took his leave without looking back. Dazed and more than a little frightened, Serenity remained rooted in spot until Mea's voice jarred her back to reality. "Most of them aren't here." It took Serenity a few seconds to realize that he was referring to the gladiators, and then she frowned. "What do you mean?" she turned to face him, and found the hunchback directly behind her. "Where else would they be?" Mea shrugged, the gesture disturbing, what with his handicap. "Most of the trainers and owners must have taken them to personal holdings tonight, as there'll be no competitions." he shook his head, disgusted. "I should have predicted this." Unsure where this left them, Serenity was silent. Only she, Mea and two other members of the team remained in the chamber; the other six were outside with the gladiators, she supposed. "Nothing left to do here," Mea said, and his voice was disappointed and relieved at once. "Let's go." Lost in her own thoughts, Serenity trailed Mea through the hallway. They were almost to the door outside when a shout rang in the air. Mea froze for less than a second, and then sprang toward the door, reaching for his pouch as he did. Confused and frightened, Serenity ran to catch up. Lights blinded them as they came through the door, and Serenity felt the hair on her neck raise as air whistled by her head. Suddenly, she was knocked off her feet, and when she looked up, she saw the gladiator, his back to her and hands wrapped around the neck of a palace guard. The guard was choking and hacking at the gladiator's lower back with his sword, eyes unnaturally wide and dilated. The fall had knocked Serenity's hood back, and her hair poked out, static making some strands stand on end. The guard's eyes locked on her pearl-white hair, its style, and then her eyes. Recognition flared, quickly replaced by the anguish of being betrayed. Then his body gave one last spasmic jerk, his eyes rolled back, and the gladiator dropped him without ceremony. Horrified, Serenity could only stare, guilt, grief and responsibility warring for a top shelf. A scream shattered Serenity's daze, if not her turmoil, and her head snapped in the direction of the cry. A man whose name she could not recall, but who was a member of the Cause and had come along on the mission, lay on the ground, dirt soaking up a fountain of blood. Above him stood a single guard, young and frightened. Looking around, Serenity saw that he was the only guard standing. Every other had fallen prey to the poisoned darts. Without a backward glance, the guard turned and ran for the barracks, which were only a few hundred yards away. "He's getting reinforcements," Mea said. He stood a distance away from the Moon Princess, and blood was dripping from his back. "Mea!" Serenity gasped, and sprinted over to the hunchback. "You're hurt. Oh, we have to get out of here. We have to leave. What if they catch us? I..." her breathing hitched, and Serenity was racked with dizziness. "Steady yourself," Mea commanded in a tone that brooked to resistance. She strode over to where a man lay, and rolled him over with a booted toe. Serenity's hands went to her mouth. *David!* David coughed, but his eyes remained closed. There was a bleeding gash on his shoulder. "David," Mea spoke clearly, his voice smooth and unaffected by the carnage around him and the certainty of a failed mission. "David, what happened to the others? Did you see?" David coughed again. "David?" Mea prodded. "Sc..." David let out a rattling, wet cough, and when he spoke again, his voice was unnaturally high and strained. "Scattered. When the g..." he coughed. "When the guards came, most of them ran." "Which direction?" Mea asked, and Serenity watched, horrified by his blasé questioning of a man condemned to death. David coughed again, and whispered something unintelligible. "What was that?" Mea prodded. If David answered, it was drowned out beneath the shouting of guards. "This way! Hurry up, you lout. They might still be there." Serenity's' head whipped toward Mea so fast that she pulled a muscle. A keening sound escaped her throat before she could think to stop it. Mea glanced in the direction of the voices briefly, then back at Serenity. Their eyes met. "Run," Mea said. The voices were getting louder. "Mea...I..." she cleared her throat. "Not without you." "I'm a cripple. I'll never escape, and I'll only be a burden to you if you remain by my side." he paused. "No reason for you to be captured, too." "We're wasting time," Serenity said, as if he had not spoken. She grabbed his hand and turned, tugging, but he remained rooted in place. Perplexed, Serenity whirled to face him, and matched him stare for stare. "I will not leave without you, Mea." The voices got louder. Mea stared into her eyes a moment longer, and Serenity thought that she saw a flicker of something, but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived. At that moment the guards turned the corner, and despite Mea's previous doubts, survival instinct kicked in, hot and insistent. "There they are!" Serenity gasped, and, spurred by her exclamation, Mea took her hand and ran. Fear gripped Serenity, cold and alien and nearly incapacitating. Mea's handicap hindered their flight, and his injury was the final nail in their coffin. Their hands were no longer together, and Serenity was a few steps ahead of Mea when he tripped. She heard the thud and spun around. Less than a hundred yards behind them were guards, dozens of guards; all wielded bared swords. Heart pounding, Serenity rushed back to where Mea lay, unable to regain his feet as a result of his injury. Grabbing his shoulder with one hand, Serenity offered her other. Their eyes met as Mea accepted it, and in the mad rush for safety, the significance was lost on both: the significance of a Crown-Princess using a gesture long associated with the kept to help up a rogue slave, while running from palace guards that would be executed for so much as touching her. Mea's injury was worse now, having torn in his fall, and his run was more of a shuffling hop, Serenity supporting him and they hurried through the streets. The guards were gaining ground on them, and a huge building loomed ahead in the distance. With nowhere else to go, Serenity dragged Mea up the stairs and behind a thick stone pillar. A door beckoned from behind them, and, concealed by shadows, Serenity pulled Mea toward it. There was a knob on the door, and although Serenity did not know that that was what the circular object was called, she knew that it would somehow gain them access to the building's interior. Grasping it, she pulled, pushed, and then wiggled. It seemed more likely to give in the rightmost direction, so she tried again. Boot falls echoed through the streets. Mea's weight was becoming evermore cumbersome, and Serenity slipped on a wet patch on the stone. She caught her balance, but her arm had rubbed against the doorknob just enough to make it turn slightly. Elated, Serenity turned the knob roughly, and the door swung open on well-oiled hinges; its owners obviously had trusted the foreignness of the object to obliterate the need for a lock, and Serenity was glad that they had. By now, Mea was little more than dead weight, slipping in and out of consciousness. Using a hip to keep the door open, Serenity pulled Mea in and shut the door behind them. Darkness surrounded them, broken by a table of candles on the far end of the room. Three other candles burned, on what appeared to be a dais, and what Serenity mistook for a table sat in the middle of it. Benches were arranged in two neat rows, facing the raised platform. Serenity dragged Mea toward the candles, her every sound echoing and awakening fear of capture. The guards would not find them in here, of that she was sure; she was less certain of their fate, should the building's inhabitants happen upon them. Mea groaned, the sound crackling in his throat. They had reached the pulpit by now, and Serenity was having a hard time pulling him onto it, although it was less than a foot high. Mea shivered, and used his legs to push himself onto the destination, where he rolled onto his side in a fetal position. Serenity's eyes lit on his back, and fear washed over her. The homespun garb was parted in two jagged lines, and a steady trickle of blood was seeping through. Hoping to staunch some of the bleeding, Serenity reached for the cloth. As her hands closed over it, Mea jerked away. "No!" Startled, Serenity reached again, certain that he had misunderstood her intentions. "I just want to..." "Don't touch me," Mea interrupted. Then, more quietly, "Please." The sudden movement raised a wave of dizziness that Mea was helpless to combat. His eyes started to roll back in his head, but he fought it only long enough to whisper "please". Then his eyes dropped closed. Confused and more than a little frightened, Serenity moved closer to Mea and huddled, miserable. The word "time" seemed to lose meaning as Serenity sat there. Minutes or hours may have passed, for all she knew. She heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing, and, save for a single phrase--*What have I done?*--thought nothing. She was jolted from her deadened state when a warm hand closed over her shoulder. Wild with terror, Serenity jumped to her feet, hands going to her pouch in search of the poisoned dart. "I won't hurt you, child." The words did little to ease Serenity's shredded nerves. She let her gaze glide over the voice's owner. By the Moon's terms, where most died young of battles or feuds, he was an old man, perhaps sixty. His hair was gray with liberal sprinklings of white, and his hair was cut unfashionably short, so that it feathered just over his ears. He wore a long domestic robe in a wheat color, and over that, a brown, hooded cloak. Returning to his face, Serenity met honey- colored eyes, concern showing in their depths. "Are you in trouble?" he asked. Serenity was silent, not daring to speak for fear that her words might condemn them further. When it became obvious that she was not going to answer, the man looked over her shoulder. His gaze lit on Mea, and for the first time he realized that her companion was not asleep, but passed out. With a gasp, he rushed around Serenity and knelt by the hunchback's side, feeling for a pulse. When one came steady and strong against his fingers, the man let out a sigh of relief and sat back on his heels. "Praise the Lord," he said. "He's alive." Serenity nodded. "But he won't be for long," the man cautioned, "if you let him lay here and bleed to death." he stood. "One moment, please." Serenity watched as the man walked from the chamber, glad that he didn't seem to mean them any harm. She wandered over to where Mea lay and sat down next to him, legs tucked beneath her. *He doesn't seem to be in any pain,* Serenity thought, relieved. Without intending to, she reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from his face. *So peaceful.* Footsteps cued her that the man was returning, and Serenity stood, feeling better when facing him on her feet. "Here you are," the man held out a long strip of cloth. In his other hand he held a pitcher of water. "Cold, I'm afraid," he said as Serenity accepted it. "But better than letting that wound become infected." Serenity held the pitcher in one hand, the cloth in the other, and stared at Mea. She had never cleaned an injury before, and was frightened to do so for the first time. *What if I do something wrong and I end up harming rather than healing him?* "I'll leave you two alone for now," the man said. "I'll be back in an hour." Grateful for the privacy, Serenity said nothing and waited for him to leave. When his footfalls had faded into obscurity, she closed the distance between herself and Mea, and stood, staring down on him with dread eating at her heart. *Please,* she thought, to any deity that might be listening, *Please let this go well. He...*--she swallowed--*...he means something to me, something strong.* She waited a moment later, then dropped to her knees, placing the pitcher next to her and the cloth on her other side. Tentatively, she reached for the homespun apparel that covered Mea's back. Fleetingly, she wondered what she would find when it was taken away; she had seen Raphael unclothed, but then only briefly and not in well-lit conditions. *And Raphael's back isn't deformed,* Serenity thought, and was immediately sorry that she had. Clearing her mind, she tugged at it. It would normally be lowered over his head, but Serenity didn't have the strength to lift Mea and remove it, so she took hold of either side of a tear and jerked, ripping the fabric neatly to expose his back. There was another layer, this one was also pierced and in the more familiar wheat-color that most peasants wore. Without paying undue attention to his back, Serenity grasped these last pieces of clothing and ripped. Dread slammed down on the Moon Princess as his back was revealed, and a cold, clammy uncertainty spiraled down on her. She tore her gaze away, too confused by what she had seen, then, slowly, let it fall back upon Mea's unconscious form. A strong, straight back met her questing stare, and two stalks lay folded upon it. What appeared to be finger-like branches spanned from the stalks, with webbing connecting them. *Wha....how could he..." Serenity was horrified. *Wings?* The wings lay, drawn up and folded on his back. A light sprinkling of hair ranged across them, although it was absent from the webbing. They looked slightly shriveled, almost pruney, as if submersed for too long, and seemed as though they should be longer, given his size. A jagged tear ranged from the webbing on one wing to the top of the other, although the sword had jabbed through to Mea's back, and this was where the blood came from. As her eyes fixed on the blood, Serenity shivered. Never had she seen so much blood at once. Dipping a hand into the pitcher, she was surprised to find a rag floating in the water. Grateful for it, Serenity pulled it out, water dribbling to the floor as she brought it to Mea's back. Lifting a wing gingerly, Serenity pressed the rag to the wound, afraid to apply too much pressure. Rubbing slightly, she brought it up his back, cleaning away dried blood and wiping away the fresh. The wound had stopped bleeding for the most part, much to Serenity's relief. She finished washing him down quickly, and then had a time for wrapping the cloth around his around his upper abdomen, unsure whether she should bind his wings as well or leave them free. In the end, she decided that since they had not bled, they should not be bandaged, and hoped that she had made the right decision. The old man arrived as she finished wrapping Mea, and Serenity smiled up at him. "All finished?" he asked, and Serenity nodded. "Well, I'd offer you two a room, but moving him might not be the best idea." Serenity nodded again. "I've got duties to attend to, but that door to your right will take you to the community's chambers. Any of the Brothers there will help you, although we will have to speak at length on the morrow." "Thank you," Serenity said, her voice crackling from lack of use. The old man smiled, then turned on his heel and walked off. Serenity watched him leave, then curled up next to Mea and closed her eyes. Mere minutes had passed when a movement woke Serenity, and she opened her eyes to see Mea, eyes wide and horrified, staring at the end of his bandage. Slowly, he brought his gaze up to meet Serenity's. "What have you done?"  
  
~~  
  
Oooooh, a cliffhanger! My very first, methinks. Anywhoo, please participate in the ASMR RCFAs, at  
  
My contacts.email/MSN messenger: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmaill.com ; AIM: AJluvs2Bannoying; bolt sn: LadieAJ; Livejournal.com sn: LadieAJ; ASMR sn: AJ Martinez. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review/critique!  
  
-AJ 


	15. chapter 14

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity  
  
By: AJ Martinez  
  
Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: TV PG; D, V, L?  
  
Started: 4:07 PM; May 11th 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted as follows: Naoko Takeuchi,  
  
Toei Animation, Kodansha Ltd., DiC, CWI, Pioneer, Mixx, and quite a  
  
few other people. Any characters that you do not recognize are my  
  
inventions, and I would prefer that you not use them, except in and  
  
under special conditions.  
  
Ugh, it's been a while since I updated, huh? I honestly had  
  
this chapter finished, it was just trapped on my mom's laptop (my  
  
computer crashed again ;_;).  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my bestest-cousin, Michael, who  
  
just turned two on Saturday, July 12th, and to Todd, for helping me  
  
get this chapter onto an internet-capable computer.  
  
--  
  
When Serenity did not reply, Mea repeated himself. "What have  
  
you done?" he asked again, although he already knew. Fear and hurt  
  
crushed down on him, and he knew a shame so deep that it brought him  
  
back to years before; before he had broken free, before he had started  
  
the Cause, before he had come to the Moon and met a Crown-Princess and  
  
became so utterly and completely confused.  
  
Mea had taught himself early on that pain, love and shame were  
  
all the guises of weakness, but that, when turned into anger they could  
  
fuel strategy.  
  
*I need a strategy right now,* Mea decided, although adrenaline  
  
rushed and tore through his veins, hot and fiery as brandy. He hung his  
  
head. *Now that she knows, she'll want nothing to do with the Cause...*  
  
"or me", he left out, *...and that will be that. We'll be captured and  
  
put to death. She'll have to die. * even as the thought came, Mea  
  
recoiled from it, but also knew its necessity. Had it been anyone else,  
  
he would have come to the conclusion sooner.  
  
*I shouldn't make any decisions right now,* Mea thought,  
  
although he recognized this new course of action as a delay tactic. *I'll  
  
hold off for a few days, until I can be sure and I'm not in such a state.*  
  
Two months ago, had anyone suggested this to him, Mea would have  
  
laughed him out of the room, if only for using the word "state" to  
  
describe his Lordship. But now, he let it slide and turned his attention  
  
to Serenity, who sat looking him, her face gone ashen.  
  
There was a long silence, and then Serenity coughed, clearing  
  
her throat.  
  
"You're not a hunchback?" she asked, the answer being self-  
  
evident.  
  
Although not familiar with normal conversational patterns, Mea  
  
guessed that she had not asked from ignorance, but to prod him into  
  
telling her more about his wings. Not in any mood to do so, now or ever,  
  
Mea rolled so that his back was to her and hope that she would not  
  
press for details that he could not give, even had he wished to.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity's licked lips gone dry, she prepared to repeat her  
  
question; but Mea's demeanor suddenly changed, and his head lowered,  
  
snakelike. A moment later she heard footsteps.  
  
The elder approached without a trace of caution, and he smiled  
  
broadly when his eyes lit on Mea.  
  
"Awake, are we?"  
  
Mea did not reply, and the man must not have expected him to,  
  
because he did not wait for an answer to his mostly rhetorical question.  
  
"Dawn is but a few hours away, and you'll have to take your  
  
leave then," he went on, unperturbed by Mea's hostile stare. "But for  
  
now you're welcome to come and break your fast."  
  
Serenity's stomach growled in response; reminding her that she  
  
had not eaten dinner the night before. Although not starved, she suddenly  
  
felt ravenous from the fatigue, and, seeing the look on her face, the  
  
elder laughed.  
  
"This way, then," he indicated the darkened end of the room  
  
with a hand, and then stepped toward Mea as if to assist him.  
  
Unwilling to show weakness before one who may later become an  
  
enemy, Mea jumped to his feet in a quick, albeit clumsy movement that  
  
shocked vertigo through him. Nausea churned in his gut, and he doubted  
  
that he would eat much, if anything.  
  
Unclasping the cloak that hung over his own shoulders, the elder  
  
made his way over to Mea and swept it over the wings, hiding them.  
  
Grateful of the cloak, if not its source, Mea clasped it and arranged  
  
it across his wings, then hunched his back over and bent his knees. He  
  
looked up to see Serenity, mouth slightly agape, studying him with an  
  
intensity that almost frightened him. Then she blinked, and, noticing  
  
both men's attention was focused on her whilst hers had been on Mea,  
  
she turned quickly and hurried into the dark, her footsteps slowing as  
  
the light faded from her vision.  
  
Not sure what to think, Mea trailed in silence.  
  
~~  
  
Cheeks burning, Serenity let the old man overtake her, following  
  
the sounds of his footsteps where her vision failed. She could hear Mea  
  
shuffling behind her, and knew that she should slow her pace to give  
  
him an opportunity to catch up. Serenity shuddered at the thought of  
  
being near him after he had caught her staring.  
  
*What was I staring for?* she berated herself. *I'd seen his  
  
wings while I was cleaning and wrapping his back.* she shook her head,  
  
and slowed her pace unconsciously.  
  
Her eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting by now, and Serenity  
  
could just make out the entrance to a hallway as the elder breezed  
  
through it. By now Mea had caught up to her, and they entered the  
  
hallway together.  
  
Mea's breathing was irregular pants, and sympathy speared  
  
through Serenity. There was a torch burning from its perch on the wall  
  
before a door, and from its light Serenity could see the beads of  
  
perspiration Mea's forehead. His hair hung in limp, damp tangles,  
  
obscuring his features, and as they neared the torch, Serenity could  
  
see the shadow of newly grown facial hair along his jaw.  
  
Serenity didn't realize that the elder had stopped walking until  
  
she almost collided with him. Side stepping, he managed to keep his  
  
grip on the edge of the door that he held open for them. Embarrassed,  
  
Serenity stepped through quickly, and was nearly blinded by myriad sets  
  
of torches, all fixed to the walls of a large stone chamber, complete  
  
with a high ceiling. A long, narrow table was in the center of the room  
  
with equally long benches on either side, and there was an empty doorway  
  
situated in the rightmost comer at the end of the room.  
  
Dozens of men sat on the benches, all varying in age from mid-  
  
thirties to an old, wrinkled elder sitting at the head of the table.  
  
From the scents wafting from the other room, Serenity guessed it to be  
  
the kitchen, making this the dining room. Bells chimed loudly from  
  
above her, and, flustered, Serenity stood rooted in place, blocking  
  
the doorway.  
  
Instantly alert to danger and taking Serenity's immobility as  
  
shocked fear, Mea shouldered past her ruthlessly, drawing the poison  
  
dart from her pouch and reaching with his other hand or the dagger  
  
secreted in his boot.  
  
Startled, the men all jumped up, save for the elder, who remained  
  
sitting and nonplussed. Only a slight tightening underneath his eyes  
  
betrayed his displeasure.  
  
"It's alright, Brothers," hastily stepping through the doorway,  
  
their guide let the door swing closed, and it clipped his ankles.  
  
Jumping awkwardly, he sidled up beside Mea and lay a hand on the  
  
hunchback's shoulder. If he noticed its stiffening at his touch, he  
  
gave no indication.  
  
Apparently comforted by the sight of a trusted companion, the  
  
men all regained their seats, some grumbling.  
  
"Brother Antony?" the elder prodded, when a moment passed in  
  
silence.  
  
Brother Antony cleared his throat, "These are the-" he paused,  
  
searching for words, "-visitors that I had mentioned. I thought that we  
  
might discuss matters over breakfast. "  
  
The elder nodded once, and, apparently taking this as a cue,  
  
two young men in their early twenties hurried from the back room, one  
  
carrying a basket filled with large, hollow circles of bread, and the  
  
other toting a basin of thick, creamy stew. Once placed on the table,  
  
the other men began filling bread-bowls with soup, and, at Brother  
  
Antony's urging, made room on one of the benches for their "visitors".  
  
Serenity slid into place on the bench easily, her diplomatic  
  
training taking over: in this instance, control was clearly in the  
  
hands of the "Brothers", whose patience was surely waning. To antagonize  
  
would not be wise, and matter could be settled in a more satisfactory  
  
manner if all were seated, fed and comfortable when negotiations began.  
  
Noticing that Mea still stood, Serenity shot a look in his  
  
direction, pleading with him to trust in her judgment, although he had  
  
no reason to.  
  
Mea held her gaze a moment longer than was polite, then dropped  
  
his defensive position and returned his weapons to their proper places.  
  
He headed for the table unapologetically.  
  
Taking a proffered bread-bowl, Serenity reached for a utensil  
  
and dipped it into the stew, famished. She had only taken one bite when  
  
she felt eyes on her. Looking up, Serenity saw that everyone in the  
  
room, save Mea, who had lifted the bread-bowl to his mouth and taken  
  
three mouthfuls in as many seconds, was staring at her as though she  
  
had grown a beard. Embarrassed, she set down her spoon and looked at  
  
Mea, mimicking the Brothers' stare.  
  
Mea looked up slowly, a smudge of stew on the corner of his  
  
mouth. Glancing around quickly, he set the bread-bowl down on the table  
  
in front ofhim, elbows resting on either side of it protectively.  
  
Once they had their visitor's attention, the Brothers all clasped  
  
their hands in front of themselves on the table and lowered their heads.  
  
Serenity hurriedly followed suit, but Mea, more interested in the  
  
proceedings than blending in, sat back to gain a better vantage point.  
  
Either unaware of or unperturbed by Mea's actions, the elder  
  
who sat at the head of the table began to chant passionately:  
  
"Bless us, O Lord  
  
And these, Thy gifts  
  
Which we are about to receive  
  
From Thy bounty through Christ our Lord..."  
  
"Amen," the Brothers chorused.  
  
Unnerved, Serenity remained silent. There was no widespread,  
  
practiced religion on the Moon, and the few sects were few and far  
  
between. She knew without the need to question that they spoke to and  
  
of their God, whomever He may be, and that it was best not to inquire.  
  
Their prayer over, the Brothers chatted amongst themselves,  
  
spooning stew into their mouths between words. It was only when the  
  
elder tapped two fingers on the table that they grew silent, apparently  
  
in difference to his station.  
  
"I am Abbot Michele," he began, and he spoke with a heavy accent,  
  
pronouncing his name Me-gELL-ee. "Welcome to the abbey."  
  
~~  
  
Mea leaned forward attentively, food forgotten. He would not  
  
let hunger make him inattentive to a potential enemy; especially one  
  
who already had the upper hand.  
  
"We've been hospitable and more than understanding, under the  
  
circumstances."  
  
His thick accent and dark eyes inspired trust, but Mea fought  
  
through that, watching the elder fanatically, waiting for him to  
  
betray an ulterior motive, no matter how small.  
  
"Explanations are in order."  
  
Serenity was nodding, and she began to speak before Mea could  
  
think to stop her. Having no experience with deceit and therefore no  
  
reason to be wary of another, Serenity could not be a good diplomatic  
  
liaison, no matter what her training had been.  
  
"We thank you for your patience and your generosity," the Moon  
  
Princess was saying. She addressed Abbot Michele, as he held the highest  
  
position among the Brothers, although her gaze roved the include everyone  
  
in the room. "Be sure that your kindness will be remembered.  
  
"I'm sure that you're aware of the barbaric treatment of slaves  
  
and gladiators on the Moon..."  
  
"There was a raid on the pit tonight," Mea interrupted, barely  
  
believing that she had nearly blow their cover. "We were out," he shot  
  
a look in Serenity's direction, akin to the furtive glances exchanged  
  
between lovers, then returned his gaze to Michele, feigning  
  
embarrassment. He cleared his throat as an excuse to break the eye-  
  
contact, then started again. "We were out walking, " this time he did  
  
not falter, "and we were in the general area of the coliseum.  
  
"Suddenly we heard shouts, and three men ran past us. One ran  
  
into Luna and knocked her down, " he indicated Serenity, "and as I  
  
helped her to her feet, more men came running our way. I shouted at  
  
them, thinking them companions of the ruffians who would dare run into  
  
a woman and then go about on their merry way.  
  
"As it turns out, they were guards, and mistook us for the  
  
raiders. They attacked, and I injured one before taking a scratch in  
  
the back," he downplayed his own wound. "Once I realized that they were  
  
city guards I ran, frightened of the consequences that would be laid  
  
at my feet. Luna followed, and we ended up seeking sanctuary in your,"  
  
he paused, trying to remember the word, "abbey.  
  
"Then Brother Antony found us. "  
  
Abbot Michele nodded slowly, no emotion passing over his features.  
  
If he read through Mea's hastily concocted lie, he wasn't telling.  
  
~~  
  
Serenity and Mea were following Brother Antony, who was leading  
  
them to a back door in the abbey. After Mea's tale, the meal had passed  
  
without incident and mostly in silence, although Abbot Michele had made  
  
it clear that, though they offered sanctuary to those in danger, it was  
  
time that they part company.  
  
As they reached the door, Serenity could see the pale, gray  
  
luminance of dawn's first light glowing from the slot between door and  
  
floor. Anxiety gnawed at her; every moment that she spent here was a  
  
moment that she could not to afford; any number of terrible things might  
  
happen now, not the least of them being her absence from her chambers  
  
being discovered and the news reaching her royal parents.  
  
Lost in her thoughts, Serenity was caught off-guard when Brother  
  
Antony stopped short before the door. He stood, as though trying to  
  
find words, and she respected his need for silence.  
  
When the Brother finally moved, it was so quickly that she had  
  
no time to react. Antony pressed a greasy thumb to Serenity's forehead,  
  
rubbing downward and then from side to side. He mumbled something in a  
  
language that she did not understand, and then jerked away, now facing  
  
Mea, who had obviously been caught just as off-guard as she, for he  
  
stood rooted in place, and made no move to assist her or control the  
  
Brother. Then, noticing the Brother's new target as himself, Mea slid  
  
into a defensive, at ready position.  
  
Antony approached, thumb raised.  
  
"Wait," Mea said, unable to think of anything better to stall  
  
the mild-mannered Brother. The Brothers and Abbot Michele had been kind  
  
to them, and Mea loathed to harm or kill anyone who had been hospitable  
  
to him; at least not without an explanation.  
  
When nothing followed, Mea glanced at Serenity. She did not  
  
appear harmed, just flustered. An oily mark shone on her forehead, and  
  
feathery bangs stuck to it. He directed his attention back to the  
  
Brother, and darted his eyes to the man's thumb. "What is that?"  
  
Antony made a slow, deliberate motion, removing a vial from his  
  
robes. "This is a Holy Oil," he began. "We use it as a blessing."  
  
"A blessing?" Serenity mimicked, intrigued. "What do you mean?"  
  
The Brother smiled. "A blessing, my dear, is a physical  
  
manifestation..."  
  
No longer threatened, Mea tuned the elder out, content to focus  
  
on Serenity as she nodded and questioned. In all his life, Mea had  
  
never met a woman that he could not put into one of three categories.  
  
The first category was for women who were competent, who he would like  
  
to invest time with, who might be an asset to the Cause. The second  
  
was for the beauties, and he used them only for their bodies--or  
  
perhaps they used him for the novelty of his. The last category was  
  
actually more of an anti-category; it was for women who fell into  
  
neither of the aforementioned ones, and could serve him no purpose.  
  
*What category would Serenity be in?* Mea wondered, and  
  
immediately felt guilty for doing so. It seemed both stupid and  
  
impossible to section her into any neat, tidy package, and he smiled  
  
slightly. *It would be a challenge just to build a category for that  
  
woman.*  
  
~~  
  
Brother Antony was still talking when Mea nudged Serenity in  
  
the side. She swiveled her head to face him, and he raised his eyebrows,  
  
impatient to leave.  
  
Apparently catching the hint, Antony smiled and clasped Serenity  
  
on the shoulder. "Farewell, my friends. I know that I speak for everyone  
  
at the abbey when I wish you a safe return, and a safer journey."  
  
Serenity opened her mouth to launch into a long, formal farewell--  
  
courtesy of the High Kingdom of the Moon--but then felt Mea's eyes on  
  
her and substituted it with a less formal, more to-the-point version  
  
of the same thing. When she had finished, Brother Antony opened the  
  
door for them and they slunk out, grunting in farewell to the older  
  
man as they crept by.  
  
The streets were already alive, and the sky was a fuzzy gray  
  
tinted with pink and peach where it met the land. Anxiety goaded Mea  
  
to take the swiftest, most reliable course straight to the cathedral,  
  
but he fought it down to a baseline, unwilling to forsake reason.  
  
Instead, he looped them between buildings, often doubling over their  
  
own tracks, working toward the forested area around the outskirts of  
  
the city. Throughout this all, Serenity voiced no complaints, and for  
  
this he was grateful.  
  
Once in the forest, their traveling became even slower. Although  
  
he would never admit it, Mea's injury and the need to remain hunched  
  
over hindered him like few things he ever had, and the rough, uneven terrain  
  
added to his ever-growing list of annoyances.  
  
The silence remained unbroken even as they found the badger-hole.  
  
They bellied through the tunnels and into the shed, and as they swung  
  
the wooden door open they were met by an army of former slaves, wielding  
  
swords, spears, axes, pitchforks, shovels, and knives. All were dressed  
  
in old, worn homespun, and children huddled behind the legs of stony  
  
parents, slingshots in hand.  
  
The bared steel frightened Serenity, but it seemed only to anger  
  
Mea, whose patience was, by now, in tatters.  
  
"Nicolas!" he roared. "Get out from behind them, you coward!  
  
Hours after a raid I return to find the burrow still lived in and the  
  
rabbits waiting to be slaughtered? What madness is this?" He whirled,  
  
making a grand gesture meant to encompass them all. "Peasants made out  
  
to be warriors!" he cried, eyes roving for his Captain of the Guard.  
  
"I'm surprised that they knew which end of the sword to hold."  
  
There was a shuffling in the masses, and then Beryl stepped out.  
  
"Nicolas," she said, "is dead."  
  
Mea met her eyes, and anger seemed to radiate from him. There  
  
was complete silence they stared each other down, two titans among mere  
  
mortals. Without breaking the gaze, Mea addressed a nearby stable boy.  
  
"Fetch Luna her gelding and help her to mount. Then open the gates."  
  
Serenity stared, shocked to speechlessness at the casual  
  
dismissal she had just been dealt. Mea ignored her, refusing to meet  
  
her eyes while they waited for the stable boy's return. The crowd began  
  
to slowly disperse, but the Moon Princess paid them no heed.  
  
She felt as though no time at all had passed when the stable  
  
boy returned with the gelding, and remained staring at Mea, even when  
  
the youngster cleared his throat twice, hoping to catch her attention  
  
without invoking her wrath.  
  
"Help Luna to mount," Mea said, and his voice sounded loud in  
  
the near-silence.  
  
Serenity opened her mouth to object, and images of remaining  
  
in place until he at least glanced her way darted fleetingly through  
  
her mind. But she knew that this would do no good; of the two of them,  
  
Mea's will was certainly stronger; and the sun was rising.  
  
Now furious, Serenity whirled on the youth, and he flinched  
  
back before realizing that she would not strike him. Still wary, he  
  
knelt before her and laced his fingers together to create a step with  
  
his cupped hands. Remembering this as a motion once used by a stable  
  
boy employed in the palace, Serenity was slightly more prepared, and  
  
mounted easily. The gelding whickered a late greeting, but did not  
  
stomp or throw his head as they stood there, him attentive to her and  
  
she attentive to Mea.  
  
Without tearing his eyes from Beryl's, Mea fluttered his hands  
  
at the stable boy, who then rushed off. A moment later Serenity heard  
  
the gate opening. She opened her mouth to speak, but her throat had  
  
tightened painfully, and she no longer trusted her own voice, nor the  
  
words that might come flying out, spoken in hurt and anger. Kicking the  
  
gelding into a canter, they flew from the cathedral.  
  
The raid was over.  
  
--  
  
Well, whatcha think? Was it worth the wait? ^___^  
  
You know what? I absolutely hate the name of this fanfic. It  
  
was only supposed to be temporary, 'til I thought of a better one, but  
  
now...I dunno. Maybe I'll change the name, maybe not. Suggestions  
  
would be nice, though. ^_^  
  
Anyway, you all know I love getting email/reviews/critiques.  
  
Or, better yet, AIM/MSN me! My AIM is AJluvs2Bannoying and I use my  
  
goodnight_spoon addy for MSN. I hope to talk to you all soon!  
  
Ciao.  
  
AJ 


	16. chapter 15

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity  
  
By: AJ Martinez  
  
Email: Goodnight_Spoon@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: TV PG; D, V, L?  
  
Started: 4:07 PM; May 11th 2002  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is copyrighted as follows: Naoko Takeuchi, Toei  
  
Animation, Kodansha Ltd., DiC, CWI, Pioneer, Mixx, and quite a few other people.   
  
Any characters that you do not recognize are my inventions, and I would prefer  
  
that you not use them, except in and under special conditions.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my mom, who woke me up this morning by stroking my  
  
arm and smiling at me (it's sweet now, but it was scary then), and to my cousin  
  
Daniella, who, after trying for almost two years, will finally be becoming a  
  
mommy.  
  
~~  
  
The ride back to the palace was over entirely too quickly. Serenity's heart  
  
hammered in her chest as they neared the main gates, and the gelding slowed to a  
  
trot.  
  
The guards recognized her from the description given to them by their  
  
companions, and, earlier that night, her husband. So lost in her thought was  
  
she, that when the guards waved her by without requesting identification,  
  
Serenity never thought to question.  
  
After leaving the gelding with a stable boy, the princess slipped into the  
  
palace through the stable entrance and kept to the shadows as she made her way  
  
to the third floor of the palace, where the royals' chambers were. Light poured  
  
through every window, and she knew that at any moment a servant would be coming  
  
see if she had awakened yet and if she would be making an appearance for  
  
breakfast in the main hall.  
  
As she reached her chambers, Serenity paused, hand hovering above the door  
  
handle. Once she walked in, her fate was sealed. The raid was over. They had no  
  
more use for her now, and, although Mea had not as much, Serenity guessed that  
  
this would be the last time that she saw him.  
  
~~  
  
"Where were you?" Mea asked, his voice deceptively calm.  
  
They still stood in the courtyard, and, until now, the silence had hung, heavy  
  
and humid around them, undisturbed by the cool September breeze.  
  
"I was fighting, just like the rest of you," Beryl replied shortly, and Mea let  
  
out a short bark of a laugh at her story.  
  
"Were you?" he shook his head. "You must take me for a fool. Had you, Nicolas  
  
and that white-haired companion of yours all fought with us, there wouldn't have  
  
been so many casualties on our side." Now his eyes hardened. "Show me your  
  
needle."  
  
Beryl hesitated, then produced it from a fold in her cloaks. It had been used,  
  
Mea could tell, but instead of discarding it, she had saved it.  
  
"A trophy?" he asked. "I see no blood on you to indicate a struggle, or even  
  
that you remained for the battle at all. My guess is that you used that on  
  
Nicolas and then were off before the guards arrived, that you didn't evacuate  
  
the cathedral supports my theory."  
  
At his words, a smile danced across Beryl's lips. "And you would have figured  
  
it out sooner, if it weren't for that little bitch--"  
  
The sound that Mea made was half growl and half roar. "You will not speak of  
  
her in that way!"  
  
"--Clouding your mind," Beryl went on, as if uninterrupted. "She'll never have  
  
the guile of the most naive peasant-woman, and you know it. You've let your doom  
  
in through the back door--"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"--Though it will not leave that way!"  
  
"You're insane," Mea spat. "You have twenty minutes to gather your belongings  
  
and leave the cathedral--and the Cause--forever. If you ever return, I *will*  
  
kill you." Beryl snorted, and Mea shook his head sadly. "We could've been great  
  
together."  
  
Now Beryl laughed in earnest, the sound coming out terrible, like nothing Mea  
  
had ever heard before. "I plan on being great all by myself."  
  
~~~  
  
A lock of hair tickled Raphael's forehead, but he didn't bother to shake it  
  
aside as he braced his feet and prepared for the next attack.  
  
The Crown-Prince was away from the palace today, sparring with Joshua, who was  
  
Captain of the Guard back in Constance, and his cousin as well. The two had  
  
played with one another as children, planning on joining the army together when  
  
they got older. Back then, the possibility of Raphael one day becoming king had  
  
never occurred to either of them. But when their royal grandfather and eldest  
  
uncle, who was rightfully next in line to the throne, had died of the Plague,  
  
along with many others, Raphael's father had suddenly become king, and Raphael  
  
the Crown-Prince.  
  
Even with all the responsibilities suddenly heaped upon him, Raphael had  
  
continued his training, and Joshua had enlisted in the king's guard on his  
  
fourteenth birthday, becoming captain within ten years. Although his duties kept  
  
him mostly busy and unavailable, Raphael had tried to keep a close relationship  
  
with Joshua, and his cousin had come along with the prince to the High Kingdom  
  
of the Moon to meet his betrothed.  
  
Raphael looked across the courtyard to Joshua, who was studying him with a wary  
  
look about him. The captain knew nothing of Serenity's indiscretions, would  
  
never have dared guess. For all his shortcomings, Raphael was a gentleman, a  
  
man's man, and he would neither belittle or disgrace his wife, never speak bad  
  
about her to anyone, no matter their relationship to himself. He respected her  
  
too much.  
  
Raphael had taken his white-blond hair out of its formal ponytail, and it blew  
  
wildly around his head like a halo, reaching as far as his lower back at some  
  
points and waving ever so slightly. He had removed his shirt, despite the chilly  
  
weather, and his hair stuck to the sweat on his back, irritating his skin. He  
  
held a long sword in his right hand, and had it raised, waiting for Joshua's  
  
attack, although his cousin made no move to offer one, his own chest heaving.  
  
They had been sparring for over two hours now, although Raphael was nowhere near  
  
finished. Ever since the realization that Serenity had not returned last night,  
  
the urge had come over him to pound something--anything--until there was nothing  
  
left but splinters. Joshua had seemed the obvious choice.  
  
Annoyed by the wait, Raphael made a quick gesture with his sword. "Have at me,  
  
will you." he smiled slightly, breath huffing from his parted lips. "Or are you  
  
afraid?"  
  
Joshua was not afraid. But he *was* concerned, although he knew that Raphael  
  
would not care to hear it. He had only once ever seen his cousin like this  
  
once, when he was twenty and Raphael nineteen. They had been racing across the  
  
rough terrain of Constance, egging each other on, and in an attempt to "win",  
  
Raphael had run his steed over untried ground and hit a pothole. He had pitched  
  
over its head, and the horse, already exhausted, had broken it's front leg badly  
  
enough that, by the time it was returned to the stables and treated, had never  
  
run correctly again. Wracked with guilt and self-loathing, Raphael had stalked  
  
off into the mountains to be by himself, and, when Joshua had followed, Raphael  
  
had instigated a spar that had lasted for hours.  
  
When Raphael waited, apparently expecting an answer to his taunt, Joshua  
  
obliged.  
  
"Afraid?" he laughed, the sound more like a pant.   
  
"I think not, cousin. But I have my duties, and you have yours. We've already  
  
sparred away the early hours of the day..."  
  
"Who cares?" Raphael challenged. "What is really that important?"  
  
He shoved his sword into its sheath.   
  
"No matter what we do, no matter how hard we plan, things will always muck  
  
themselves up."   
  
Realizing that he had said too much, Raphael ran a hand roughly through his  
  
hair, combing it with his fingers in an absent-minded way and turning the  
  
movement into a pull at his chin that reminded Joshua of their grandfather, when  
  
he had been alive.  
  
Grateful for the break, Joshua walked over to where he had laid his canteen and  
  
took a long pull, then tossed it to Raphael's turned back.   
  
"Think fast," he called, almost too late.   
  
The Prince caught it just in time, took a sip, and then poured the rest over  
  
his head.  
  
A silence sat heavily upon them, and Joshua grew uncomfortable.  
  
"What's going on in that feverish head of yours?" he asked belligerently.  
  
Raphael hesitated, seeming about to say something, then closed his mouth. When  
  
he opened it again, his conversational tone sounded forced.  
  
"How about I help you train the guards today?"  
  
It was not a good idea, and Joshua knew it. Things were more than under control  
  
with both Captain of the Guard Leon and himself working the men, but he knew  
  
better than to let Raphael return to the palace with that catch in his voice.  
  
"I don't care," Joshua replied, deliberately trying to drop Raphael's  
  
formalities. Now he smiled. "Just don get in the way."  
  
~~  
  
"...The barracks are modeled after the third floor of the palace. Can you tell  
  
me why that is, Princess?"  
  
The usage of the title broke her from her reverie, and Serenity blushed crimson  
  
when she realized that she had not been listening to her tutor's lecture.  
  
"Princess?" He prodded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I could not," Serenity replied, her voice just above a whisper.  
  
The reply took the tutor aback--the princess was usually a great student,  
  
always paying attention, rarely without the correct answer to whatever it was  
  
that he had asked.  
  
He caught himself, and replied hurriedly. "It's so that the guards do not get  
  
lost," he explained. "Should they ever need to hurry to the chambers of anyone  
  
staying on the third floor, they will already know their way around. The  
  
barracks copy the third floor down to the smallest detail..."  
  
Serenity tuned him out. In her mind, she was not sitting in the royal library,  
  
completing her lessons; she was back at the cathedral with Mea, and he was  
  
ordering a stable boy to see her out.  
  
~~  
  
The night shift had been called out over an hour ago, but still Serenity  
  
remained awake. She lay in her huge bed amid all of her expensive things, all of  
  
her priceless antiques and heirlooms, and still she thought of her time as Luna.  
  
Thinking of the Cause had become too painful, so the princess focused on other  
  
things. The healer--Felicity--had paid her a visit today, at her royal mother's  
  
insistence, no doubt. After examining Serenity, the healer had conferred with  
  
the queen, and several times Serenity could feel their eyes on her back as they  
  
talked in hushed tones. When they were finished speaking, both queen and healer  
  
sported matching frowns, although the former's had disappeared nearly as quickly  
  
as it had surfaced.  
  
Her thoughts had led her to a more troublesome one--the willchide. Serenity had  
  
only taken it a few times in the last few weeks. Ever since Raphael had replaced  
  
it with regular tea, he had made a habit of staying with her while she drank it,  
  
although most times not a word was spoken.  
  
Disturbed by the direction that her thoughts had taken, Serenity rolled onto  
  
her side, now facing her bedside table and the door. A string hung out of the  
  
drawer, and Serenity stared at it a moment before recognizing its source.  
  
*Forgotten me, had you?*  
  
The voice shocked fear through Serenity. She remembered the day of the  
  
raid--yesterday, although it seemed a million years ago--and how the Crystal had  
  
forced itself into her consciousness.  
  
*I need you,* the Crystal went on, oblivious to the princess's thoughts. *I  
  
need to bond with someone, or I will never get any more powerful.* Now its voice  
  
took on a sly edge that Serenity mistrusted.  
  
*I'm not greedy; I'll share. In return for the usage of your body.*  
  
Serenity did not answer. Instead, she slammed the drawer all the way closed.  
  
Alerted by her movement, Artemis hopped up onto the bed, stretching as he  
  
walked stiffly across the coverlet. When he reached his mistress, the white  
  
kitten bat at her hair affectionately.  
  
"Hey, pretty boy," Serenity murmured, still upset by the Crystal's proposition.  
  
Caught unaware, her thoughts slid to the raid the night before.  
  
*Some were left behind,* she realized. *There were ten of us: Mea, Beryl,  
  
Kunzite, David, Nicolas, myself and four others. Beryl escaped, as did Mea and  
  
myself. But what of David? He might yet have survived. And Kunzite surely  
  
survived; had he not, the scandal would have reached my ears by now.*  
  
Luna sashayed over to the princess and flopped down lazily, yawning.  
  
*Beryl claims that Nicolas is dead, but that still leaves the others. What  
  
could have happened to them?* Now Serenity sat up in bed, the implications  
  
crashing down on her. Her studies of the Moon's politics lead her to suspect  
  
that, rather than dead, the last five raiders were held captive somewhere, the  
  
arena being the natural assumption, as it was situated only three city blocks  
  
from the barracks, making it easier for guards rotate from one place to another  
  
to watch their POWs.  
  
Hope surged through her, and Serenity gathered her kittens to her breast in  
  
excitement. Now that she had this information, she was once again useful to the  
  
Cause.  
  
*And Mea,* part of her said. *Don't forget Mea.*  
  
*Useful,* the Crystal snorted, from its spot in the drawer. *There's a laugh.*  
  
It paused, then, *They're no morons, girl. No doubt they've been watching the  
  
arena all day.*  
  
Serenity felt her hopes--and heart--sink, and turned on her side, depressed.  
  
Sleep would be more merciful.  
  
As slumber's tendrils grasped for her, tutor's words crawled across her mind:  
  
"...The barracks are modeled after the third floor of the palace. Can you tell  
  
me why that is, Princess? ...It's so that the guards do not get lost.  
  
"Should they ever need to hurry to the chambers of anyone staying on the third  
  
floor, they will already know their way around. The barracks copy the third  
  
floor down to the smallest detail..."  
  
*The smallest detail,* Serenity thought, *the smallest detail...* Suddenly her  
  
mind froze, and her eyes opened slowly.  
  
*The smallest detail!* she sat up in bed quickly, the movement nearly shaking  
  
the kittens onto the floor. She remembered her tenth birthday. It was the day  
  
that her governess had stopped sleeping in her room, and Serenity had been given  
  
new chambers, larger than her old ones. That night her mother had come into her  
  
room, and after a cup of tea and small talk, had shown her a small door, built  
  
so perfectly into the wall as to be invisible if one did not already know of its  
  
existence. She had been warned that this should be shown to no one except her  
  
own eldest child, the next heir, after she had married and moved into the royal  
  
chambers. She was not to even hint of its presence to anyone else; not her  
  
cousins, friends, or even her future husband.  
  
"...The barracks copy the third floor down to the smallest  
  
detail..."  
  
The words resounded in her head again, and Serenity looked to her kittens and  
  
grinned. She was back in the game.  
  
~~  
  
Mea strode over to where a young man stood, barely out of his teens. The youth  
  
tugged on his forelock in respect, and the gesture irritated Mea. It was the  
  
gesture of a slave to a master, and Mea hated it more than anything except that  
  
holier-than-thou sense of entitlement that made the rich and royal think  
  
themselves above others, too high to perform simple tasks. Too high and mighty  
  
to be bothered to pay a servant honest wages, they enslaved those less fortunate  
  
than themselves. Mea had it on good account that one in every five female slaves  
  
from the ages of thirteen to twenty were breeders, bred to other slaves and  
  
often raped, their sole lot in life akin to that of a queen bee.  
  
When he had started the Cause, there had only been a few members. But as its  
  
ranks had swelled, Mea had stepped up and taken charge. Without a name, and  
  
unwilling to create one for himself, he had been dubbed "Lordship" out of  
  
respect, and at first he had rejected the name, disgusted by it. But as the  
  
years had pass he grew more tolerant, and even answered to it.  
  
But this was too much. These gestures... They were all wrong, and they  
  
embarrassed him.  
  
Mea focused his attention on the youth, and then, realizing that the boy was  
  
waiting for him to speak first, obliged him.  
  
"Any news?"  
  
"No, Lordship."  
  
Mea frowned. Sixteen days had passed since the raid, and every one of those  
  
days he had round-the-clock spies watching the arena for any activity. But,  
  
aside from the comings and goings of slavers and their wares, there had been  
  
none. As far as they knew, their comrades were still in the arena, although they  
  
had obviously kept mum about the cathedral.  
  
*But for how long?* Mea wondered, waving the youth away and walking toward the  
  
stables. *How long will it take before they crack and sing to their captors  
  
about this place?* He paused, a disturbing thought kept into his mind: *How long  
  
would it be before *I* would crack?*  
  
Mea knew that he had to get the families--indeed, all of the people--out of the  
  
cathedral as soon as possible, but therein was the problem: it was *not*  
  
possible, at least not now. They couldn't just up and leave, not even at night.  
  
It would be suspicious, even to the most dim-witted guard. Besides, where were  
  
they to go, assuming they could without attracting unwanted attention? They had  
  
only a small amount of money.  
  
*The jewels,* his mind reminded him. *Don't forget the jewels. You could  
  
relocate and then some with just a few of them.*  
  
But Mea was loath to spend the jewels. Who knew if they were unique or not, and  
  
if they were, they could be identified and then the Cause would really be over.  
  
Mea pictured his life, wasting away in a cell, going to his grave accused of  
  
stealing the Princess's jewels. He wished that this had occurred to him when  
  
they had been offered.  
  
Striding through the stables, Mea reached the Appaloosa's stall and stroked his  
  
velvety nose, lost in thought.  
  
There was a sudden ruckus in the courtyard, and then as quickly as it had  
  
started, it died down. A moment later a tall man walked into the stables and  
  
over to where Mea stood. He tugged his forelock, then waited patiently.  
  
"What is it?" Mea asked.  
  
"There's a girl in the courtyard, Lordship, who claims that she knows you.  
  
She's demanding an audience."  
  
The formalities bothered Mea, and a lump of anticipation had been forming in  
  
his belly the moment that the man mentioned a girl in the courtyard. He would  
  
only think of one that would behave in such a reckless way.  
  
"Bring her to me," Mea whispered.  
  
~~  
  
The man was returning. He was nodding, and Serenity shook herself free of two  
  
guards' grasps. The other man, whom she also presumed to be a guard, stopped a  
  
few feet away from her, and Serenity hurried over to him.  
  
"This way," the guard said, and Serenity felt her hopes soar.  
  
She followed him across the courtyard and into the stables, and stood still  
  
while he cast his gaze around. It finally settled on a figure, who stood near  
  
the Appaloosa's stall, one hand on the door for balance. It took her a moment to  
  
recognize Mea, and then her legs would not obey her, and she remained where she  
  
stood behind the guard.  
  
Mea made a dismissive gesture, and the guard turned, almost colliding with  
  
Serenity, and trotted away.  
  
"Well," Mea said, when Serenity made no move toward him. "Come here. I trust  
  
you have something to say and are not here for the express purpose of wasting my  
  
time."  
  
Serenity mustered her courage, then strode purposefully over to him, producing  
  
two sets of blueprints from the folds of her cloak as she approached. Unrolling  
  
them both, she held them up for him to examine.  
  
Mea stared at the blueprints, for a moment not fully understanding what he was  
  
looking at. He could tell that one was supposed to be Serenity's chambers  
  
because they had her signet symbol at the top, and he recognized the others as  
  
blueprints to the barracks. Parts of the barrack blueprints had been circled  
  
with lilac ink, and he focused on that part, then frowned. They were strikingly  
  
similar. There was also a sketch, obviously drawn by Serenity, on each  
  
blueprint. Confused, Mea finally met Serenity's eyes.  
  
"What are these?" he asked. Then, "I know what they are. But what point are you  
  
trying to make?"  
  
Now Serenity's smile turned into an outright grin. "See that?" She asked, and  
  
Mea nodded when she tapped the strange sketch. "That's a tunnel in my chambers.  
  
A secret tunnel, only for escape in the direst of situations. It leads into the  
  
walls, underground and into the tunnels, which lead to an escape route of some  
  
sort. "  
  
"So?"  
  
"So the barracks are modeled after the third floor of the palace!" Serenity  
  
cried. Mea's frown deepened. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"What I'm getting at," Serenity said, "Is a way to rescue the other raiders."  
  
She cleared her throat. "I don't think that they're still in the arena. I think  
  
that the guards used underground tunnels and transported them from the arena  
  
into the barracks, and then, while you had people watching the arena, carted  
  
them off to the palace dungeons."  
  
Mea sighed. Damn. She was back in the game.  
  
~~  
  
Weeell? Whatcha think? AIM me!  
  
Can't think of much to say...please read my other fics, especially my new one,  
  
titled, "Hey, Cinderella". It should be out this week, as well, and I really  
  
like it.  
  
Ciao.  
  
AJ 


	17. chapter 16

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity By: AJ Martinez Email: goodnight_spoon@hotmail.com Rated: PG Length: Started: 10/9/03 - 11:53:02 AM Finished: Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Any characters that you do not recognize, however, are most likely my creations, and I would prefer that you not use them without first contacting me and working out the details.  
  
Whoa, long time no write (that sounded better in my head). I've just been so busy lately with school and drivers training.ah, well, enough of my whining. On with the story!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, Theresa, who will be turning ONE YEAR OLD on October 18th. ^____________^ Happy birthday, T! And also to my cousin Margie, who just became a mommy (for the 5th time O_o).  
  
That night Serenity sat on her bed and stared at the wall. She knew where the secret door was, could feel its presence burning in her mind's eye. She could go anytime now, she knew. The night shift had been called out a few minutes ago, and she could hear their soft footsteps as they paced past her chambers in groups of two or three. Luna and Artemis slept at the head of the bed, their small bodies twisted and mashed against the headboard.  
Serenity thought back to that morning, and telling Mea about her discovery. He had been very quiet for what seemed like a long time, and then he had told her to go back to the palace and investigate the escape route in her chambers. She was to report back to him when she knew where it led, how many people could fit in at a time, how long it took to get from one point to another, and anything else that she thought might be useful. He had also mentioned that it would help if they had the blueprints for the dungeon.  
The wind blew in through the balcony, reminding Serenity that it was October, and she shivered deeper underneath her covers, loath to leave them. Dozens of times before, she had questioned the wisdom in joining up with the Cause. It wasn't that she didn't believe in what they stood for.she couldn't remember a time that she had ever believed in anything more.but their desperation sometimes frightened her. She knew that they would do anything to see to it that they succeeded, and that they had nothing-absolutely nothing-to lose.  
For the fist time since her involvement with them, she feared for the lives of her family. She had never thought that Mea would deliberately harm them, not when he knew how much they must mean to her, but now she wasn't so sure. She had seen that same desperation in his eyes that night of the raid, that willingness to do anything, so long as it would ensure the success of the Cause.  
*But he wouldn't hurt my parents,* she thought. *Even were they not my parents, they're the King and Queen-his King and Queen..*  
*If you believe that, you're dumber than I thought.*  
Serenity looked over to where the Crystal lay on her bedside table.  
"What makes you say that?" she asked.  
*Many things,* the Crystal replied sagely. *Most of all, common sense.*  
"Why do you always talk in riddles?" Serenity cried. "Why can't you ever give a straight answer? If you're not going to help me, and your only insight is in the form of puzzles, then don't speak to me at all. I prefer my own company and that of my thoughts to yours."  
The Crystal sent her a feeling akin to mirth. *Ah, there you go! That's what I like to see: a backbone.*  
"Well," Serenity said, "you'll be very happy in the coming days, then."  
*Promises, promises.*  
Serenity ignored the Crystal. Feeling the need to prove something, she sprang from her bed and padded over to the far wall. She had never actually opened the hidden door, although she knew where it was and how to access it. Falling to her knees, she ran her fingers along the bottom of the wall, although she knew that they would find no careless irregularity. As her fingers skimmed a certain baseboard, she pressed her palm to it, feeling the sharp pinch as a sample of her blood was taken and verified. The last king of the moon had spent seven years learning the intricacies of this blood-testing science, and finally set it up to work with the ancient passage. Although, in any other instance, he could have commissioned someone else to do it, the secret of the passage could not be told to anyone.  
Her identity verified, Serenity pressed on the baseboard and was rewarded as it shifted inward slightly. Reaching her fingers inside, Serenity tapped the top of the opening lightly. Without a sound, a large panel of the wall slid backward, and then up, revealing a gaping, four-foot by four-foot opening. A large, wooden box, closed on all sides but the one facing Serenity, hung suspended by a thick rope. The same rope went through the top and out the bottom, doubled over on itself so that one could sit in the crate and use the rope as a pulley to maneuver the box, elevator-like, up or down as the passenger saw fit.  
Serenity could feel the Crystal's presence behind her, not too far away, still on the bedside table but too close for her liking. Its awareness grated against her mind, setting her teeth on edge as it tried to pry inside her thoughts. Intent on escaping its prying fingers, Serenity made to get into the crate.  
*Wait!* the Crystal cried. *Where are you going?*  
The answer seeming obvious to her, Serenity didn't reply.  
Changing tactics, the Crystal asked, *Where's your candle?* and then, *I wouldn't bring one in there with me, if I were you. How would you hold it? It would surely fall over, and oh! to be trapped in a large dumbwaiter with flames all around oneself..*  
"Is there a point to this?" Serenity asked.  
*I could help you.*  
Serenity raised an eyebrow. "How?" she asked, and then snickered. "Are you going to hold the candle for me?"  
*Hardly,* the Crystal answered, and then was silent for a moment, seemingly thinking. *If you would come over here and pick me up, I'll show you.*  
Warily, Serenity crept over to the Crystal and, hand hovering over it, warned, "No tricks."  
*No tricks,* the Crystal echoed.  
Serenity's hand closed over the Crystal, warm and soft, and as she lifted it from the table a pulsating heat began to seep from it. Light dripping out from around her fingers, pure and white.  
At this point, nothing that the Crystal could do surprised Serenity. Quietly, she crossed the floor and climbed into the crate, pausing only to slip the Crystal around her neck. The light flickered as her skin came out of contact with it, but then returned as it fell into place between the swells of her breasts. Although she did not know it then, the Crystal was drawing on Serenity's energy to produce the light.  
Once in the crate, Serenity made the mistake of touching the wall, and the door slid back into place, sealing her in almost complete darkness, save for the glow of the Crystal. Claustrophobia crushed down on her, and Serenity shivered convulsively. Forcing herself to remain calm, Serenity took hold of the ropes and pulled first one, and then, when it moved her upward slightly, the other, slowly bringing herself downward.  
The ride seemed to take hours to Serenity, although she supposed that, in actuality, it only lasted ten or fifteen minutes, and then only that long because she pulled the ropes so slowly, for fear that age and strain would cause them to break.  
When her crate finally hit the ground, the contact of it, although mild, shocked through Serenity, causing her every nerve to be on end. She threw herself out of her box-prison, almost face-first on the dirt floor. The Crystal flickered, and she reached a hand to her breast to cradle it. The light resumed, and, after a moment, so did she.  
Serenity found that she could stand, and when she held the Crystal up above her head, she saw an eight-foot high ceiling carved from the earth, although the occasional patch of concrete or marble disrupted the earthy look. The tunnel stretched out in front of her and behind her for as far as she could see, and suddenly Serenity wished that she had thought to bring stylus or paper-Mea had wanted details, and surely these would count as such.  
As she took a step backward, Serenity's foot bumped the crate, and, much to her horror and chagrin, it began to travel upward quickly, out of her reach, on its way back to her chambers without her.  
*Well,* the Crystal said, *you sure handle that.*  
"Hush up, you," Serenity snapped. She had put up with the Crystal's abuse long enough, and was certainly in no mood for it now.  
For once the Crystal obeyed, and Serenity looked around herself in every direction. There was a tunnel behind her going off beyond her line of sight, and one in front of her. She tried to reason where exactly she might be under the palace, but the dark and being underground stole any sense of direction that she might have possessed. It seemed better to walk forward than backward, but Serenity was loathe to leave her spot for fear that she would not remember how to get back.  
*What does it matter, though?* she asked herself. *I can't return to my chambers by this course.* she made to take a step forward, but then stopped. *Oh, but Mea.* she sighed. *He'll want all the details. How am I to remember the way back?*  
Stymied, Serenity stared at the dirt walls, her mind working feverishly. Roots jutted from the dirt above, below and to the side of her, their finger-like tendrils seeming to grasp at her. It was an unsettling thought in such a dark, forsaken place, and Serenity shivered.  
Suddenly, a thought occurred to her, and the princess hurried forward and grasped one of the thicker roots. Tugging, she freed some of it, and then placed a slipper-clad foot on the wall as a brace, attempting to yank the rest out.  
The Crystal sent her the concept of a sigh. *Touch me to the root's base.*  
Serenity paused, then complied. When the Crystal came into contact with the root there was an acrid, burning smell, and the area where the Crystal was touching began to waver and smoke, then curl and burn away, as if repulsed by the Crystal's touch. Soon it was dangling by a string of its former self, and Serenity was able to yank it free.  
"Thank you," Serenity murmured, and then, brandishing her root, set it to the dirt wall and dragged it along as she walked forward, leaving a winding, thread-like trail behind her.  
*Very cleaver, Princess,* the Crystal said, and Serenity couldn't help but feel proud, warmed by the compliment.  
She walked straight for a while, the Crystal illuminating just enough in front of her that she wouldn't walk into anything. Not that that was much of an option, considering that there wasn't anything to walk into. They had been walking in silence for almost thirty minutes when the Crystal said, *If you say my name, I am no longer there. Who am I?*  
Serenity stumbled, unprepared for a question of any sort at this time, when she was so lost in thought. "What?"  
*It's a riddle, Princess. Solve it. It'll give you something to do while we walk.*  
Irritated, Serenity kept silent and thought about the riddle.  
"Silence," she said, after a few minutes.  
If the Crystal had been prepared to say anything, it never got the chance, for at that moment they came to a dead end. For a moment Serenity panicked, but then she remembered the badger hole, and looked up. Sure enough, there was a trap door, this one within her reach, although she wondered what she would have done id she had had need for these tunnels as a child. Chilled by the very thought, she reached up and undid the clasp on the door. Bracing her palm on the door close to the clasp, she pushed up slowly, not wanting to call attention to her whereabouts to anyone that might be in the area, watching.  
Noticing small foot cubbies carved into the dirt wall, Serenity placed one foot in and stepped up, pushing the door open higher. Dirt came sifting through, covering her head and embedding itself in her hair. Serenity coughed, but closed her eyes and continued to push. She took another step up, then another, until her eyes could peek out from underneath the heavy, wooden door.  
All around her she could see grass, and a cold wind blew more dirt her way. Craning her neck to look in the other direction, Serenity took another step up.  
The change of height gave her a much better vantage point, and she could now see the city off in the distance.  
Back when the palace had been built, the city had already been there, but it had then been nothing more than a small farming village, a hamlet of sorts. Wanting to escape from it all, the king had had the palace built, not to be the main abode for the future high kings and queens of the moon, but as a vacation house for himself and his family. Constructed away from the main cities and even some distance from this nearby village, it had been just that for several years. Then gold was found in the land, and, soon after that, the fur of the challak (a small woodland mammal closely resembling a small deer) was all the rage, and so the king began drilling for gold and trapping for challak. That, of course, meant making his already large keep even larger, and now that he could afford the best that money could buy, he did. Within less than twenty years the gold was all gone and the challak extinct, but the king was richer than any other, hid palace larger than any other, and, seeing as his line was purer than any other to begin with, he named himself High King and was unopposed. But his palace remained away from the city that his people had built, as if in rebuke of their efforts at grandeur.  
Now Serenity could see the city, lit up like fireflies in the darkness. That meant that she was outside the palace walls, and a quick look over her shoulder proved her right. Sure that no one was watching, Serenity crawled up out of the tunnel, slithering on her belly across the damp grass until she was completely out. The door closed behind her, and Serenity spun around and dug her fingers into the earth, rooting around until she found the door. She knew that she had no excuse to be out of the palace and off palace grounds in the middle of the night, and the thought of going back inside by way of the main doors and being undoubtedly noticed and ratted out to her royal parents turned her stomach.  
Thinking quickly, Serenity estimated that her time in the tunnels had totaled around fifteen or twenty minutes, and that meant that she had not been gone from her room for nearly so long as she had imagined, and that it was only ten-thirty or eleven at night; too late for any visitors, except the urgent or foreign type.and foreign she was.  
Tucking the Crystal into her nightgown, Serenity shivered, wished that she had thought to wear her overcoat, and started for the cathedral.  
  
Mea was planning strategy when a knock sounded at his door.  
"Enter."  
A guard came in, his stance formal.  
Mea stood up straighter. Something was up; he had known this guard for long enough that the man was only formal with him on matters of great importance. "Proceed."  
"Lordship," the guard tugged his forelock. "Luna is here to see you."  
  
Serenity was sitting in a large, sparse room. There were table and chairs, but they were crude, and everything was made of stone. Light patches on the floor and walls identified the spots where rugs, tapestries and other niceties had once been displayed, and the lack of grandeur made Serenity slightly nervous. This was not something that she was used to.  
*Here he comes,* said the Crystal, and Serenity looked to the door. A few moments later she heard footsteps, and then it opened. Mea waddled into the room, his hair hanging into his face in its usual disarray.  
"Princess," he said without preamble. Her position was not something that he was willing to just overlook.  
"Mea," Serenity returned, trying to match his serious tone. But, although she gave it her best effort, her eyes sparkled. "I have news."  
Mea tried to look at Serenity dispassionately, but his heart was beating faster. *News!* his main goal right now was to free their--*his*, he corrected himself-comrades, and, much as he hated to admit it, it was only with Serenity's help that that was becoming a feasible thing.  
Gesturing for her to sit, Mea sat across from her and thought that this was not the sort of room that she was used to. No doubt, she was disgusted by it.  
*A lot of good all their lessons on manners and decorum did this one,* Mea thought archly. *I wonder what her royal parents would think if they knew that she was running about the countryside at night, visiting slaves, fraternizing with known enemies.and all in her nightgown.* the thought of it made him smile.  
Serenity smiled back. "Is something amusing?"  
"You," Mea replied. She looked about to say something, but Mea cut her off before she could. "What did you have to tell me?"  
Now Serenity's smile changed into a grin. "I went through that escape route in my chambers."  
When she said nothing more, Mea prodded, "And?"  
While she had been waiting for him, Serenity had composed her report, mimicking the style that guards had used with her father. "Upon opening the escape route on my wall, I entered a crate, perhaps four feet by four feet. There were two ropes strung through it and these were used to maneuver the crate up or down. It took perhaps fifteen minutes to get down to the bottom, but it should take only about five to seven minutes going at a regular speed.  
"Once to the bottom, one finds oneself in a large series of tunnels, all carved into the earth underneath the palace. I took the tunnels directly in front of me, and there were no other forks in the tunnels, although there may have been in the other direction.  
"I reached a dead end within ten or fifteen minutes, and above me was a trap door clasped shut. It was not so high up that I could not reach it, unclasp it and then shove it up. There were also steps carved into the earth, and I used these to push the door the rest of the way up and climb out of the tunnel.  
"Once having done that, I found myself around five yards outside of the palace gates, by the servants' quarters.  
"After that I walked over here."  
Mea nodded slowly, his mind working feverishly. It mattered not that she had come tonight, nor that she had not made blueprints of the tunnels; she couldn't be expected to think of everything. However, these tunnels may very well be the most important thing in this new mission, and he had her to thank for it.  
Not that he was going to, of course. That might give her the wrong impression.  
Looking up to meet her eyes, Mea smiled slowly and lazily. "Good work. I."  
"Thank you, Mea," Serenity interrupted brusquely. "I have an outline for our rescue mission planned out, if you would not mind hearing it." Without waiting for him to reply, she continued on. "I say that you bring a small entourage-say, you and three people-and make your way over to the palace in three or four days. You all come in through the tunnels, and I'll be waiting for you in my chambers, ready to lead you to the dungeons. It shouldn't take too long to break them free," she said, youthful naiveté at its best, "and then we can all return to my chambers, where I'll supply cloaks and the like for all those involved. After that you may all leave by way of the escape route."  
Mea looked at her blankly. Even after the minor mission that he had taken her on and the raid, she still had no idea how much was riding on this and how dangerous, time consuming and difficult their task was.  
*But she wouldn't,* Mea thought to himself, regaining his mental composure. *She's just a royal, after all.*  
But as he thought on her "outline," he could not help but see some usefulness to it. Not all of it, of course, but she had most of it planned accordingly. There was the matter of the dungeons-they'd need those blueprints-and when the guards would be patrolling, but aside from that, they could use her plan.  
Mea cleared his throat. "Go home now, Serenity, and fetch me the blueprints for the dungeons. You may bring them back here tomorrow at your convenience, although we'd like to have them by midday so that we may begin to plot this mission in earnest." Seeing that she looked about to interrupt, Mea began talking faster to cut her off. "Your suggestions have been taken into mind, and many of them may be used." He got up. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
Serenity could see the palace in the distance as she walked toward it, and with every step her dread grew. She was proud of the way that she had handled herself with Mea, reporting to him in a way that she thought was very professional and military. But she was not pleased with his reaction to her. He still seemed so cool and calm, completely collected and at ease, sitting there like some feral animal, just waiting for her to hang herself.  
Serenity shook the thought out of her head. Whatever he may think of her or her efforts, he had not been unpleasant or unreasonable, and she would do as he bid and bring the dungeon blueprints to the cathedral tomorrow.  
Lost in thought, it was only the Crystal's mental nudge that brought Serenity back to reality quickly enough for her to veer off into the shadows before a palace guard could spot her. She had come upon the palace by now, and still had no idea how she would gain entrance. Serenity knew that she could not simply pretend to be someone else and hope that the guards would let her in; first of all, they would not, and secondly, even if they did, her name would be added to a ledger, and then there would be the trouble of making a plausible alias (someone with a right and a reason to enter the palace) and the trouble that would then befall the innocent guard when her newly created character vanished. All in all, it was time to think of a new plan; one that did not involve false persons or actually revealing herself.  
"Any ideas?" Serenity asked the Crystal.  
The Crystal sent back the mental equivalent of a shrug. *What happened to the great strategist of thirty minutes ago?*  
This irritated Serenity. She was tired and cold and her feat hurt, and now she was becoming cranky. Revealing herself was not an option; the consequences were more than she was willing to suffer, even for the Cause. She might be able to get back into the tunnel and up into the dumbwaiter, but even supposing that she could lift herself up, what then? The door was closed, and chances were not good for getting it open. But..  
Serenity started heading toward the trap door. *There were other tunnels,* she thought. *Any one of them might lead to an unlocked door in the palace.*  
*Very smart,* the Crystal commended.  
As she reached the spot that the door was, Serenity dropped to her knees and ran her hands over the ground, rooting around until she felt the harsh wood from the trap door. Because it had been used so recently, it was more inclined to open from the outside, but even then it was heavy and clung to the earth. Dirt spilled into the tunnel at what sounded like a deafening volume to Serenity's wary ears, but was actually no more than a whisper.  
When she had it open just enough to slip in, Serenity sat down and dangled her legs into the hole. She started to slide in more, but the thought of slowly lowering herself on her back into a black abyss was not a pleasant one, and so Serenity cautiously rolled onto her stomach and slid in a little more. Kicking with her legs, she swung them about until her toes touched the cubbies in the side of the tunnel's wall. Slowly, she began to let herself more and more into the hole, going down one cubby after another until she was only visible outside the hole from the breasts up. Upon trying to slide down more, Serenity found that her breasts were holding her outside the hole like an anchor. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she began to inch backward. Her grip was not as sure now, but the princess was becoming impatient. Instead of going slower, she backed up quickly.  
The wooden trap door scraped painfully against her back, pulling her night gown up with it. Her feat fumbled on the small cubbies and slipped, dragging her down into the hole in a free fall. Down she flew, and the door crashed down painfully on both her head and her hands. Letting go reflexively, she plummeted into the darkness, landing on the spot between her bottom and her lower back. The fall shocked pain through her, and then there was her hair. It was stuck in the door, halfway in the tunnel and halfway out, and it had been yanked in the fall hard enough to make her head ache. On top of all that, it had come undone.  
Angrily, Serenity began to slowly tug it out from the door's grasps. When it was free she was too upset to say anything, her pleasant mood completely evaporated, and the tired, grumpy princess stomped off down the tunnels.  
This time she walked faster, no longer afraid to bump her head or trip over anything. The faint glow from the Crystal allowed her to see when she passed up the elevator that would take her back to her chambers, and she sneered at it as she passed.  
Serenity felt abused and tired and longed for the comfort of her bed. She continues walking until she reached another dumbwaiter, and then she came to a slow stop. It was well kept-up, that wasn't the problem. But suddenly an overwhelming feeling of apprehension came over her. She realized that she had no idea where this elevator lead; it would very well take her into a part of the palace that she had never been, and then she would have to spend the entire night casting about from one room to another, searching for a familiar tapestry.  
*And I'll need to get those blueprints tonight if I'm ever to have them to Mea tomorrow on time,* her mind added.  
Serenity sighed. She really had no choice.  
Getting into the crate, Serenity began pulling the ropes, one after another until she figured out which one would take her up. The trip upward was much slower than the trip down, and much harder. Although the crate had spokes of some sort to keep her from plummeting, should she release the rope, it left her to rely entirely on her upper-body strength to pull it up.  
When she finally reached a small door, not unlike the one in her room, Serenity pushed at it gently. It did not move.  
*Touch me to it,* the Crystal said.  
Serenity began to comply, then stopped. She glared at the Crystal. "You might have reminded me of this talent of yours thirty minutes ago: we could have simple returned to my chambers." Blinking back angry tears, Serenity swallowed hard. This had not been any easy night for her.  
Despite her angry words, the Crystal worked its magic without comment, and the door flew open. Desperate to get out of her coffin-like prison, Serenity abandoned caution and threw herself out of the crate and into the vast chamber before her. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Then she gasped.  
She had stumbled into her parents' room.  
  
Ugh, yes, I knoooowww.we all hate cliff-hangers. But Christmas vacation is over in three or four days, and I haven't the time to write any more right at this minute. You know what sucks, though? I have to go back to school on the 5th, which is my 16th birthday. ;_; I'm sad.  
  
Anyway, email/AIM/critique/review. And please check out my new website, ! It has pictures of me, family, friends, my art, my writing, and pictures of people that I don't like. I've slaved on it so far, but some of the sections are not up yet, so please be patient. :P  
  
Happy New Year! As Mrs. Gorsky says, "Stay safe and stay holy"!  
  
AJ AJluvs2Bannoying Goodnight_spoon@hotmail.com 


	18. chapter 17

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity  
  
By: AJ Martinez  
  
Email: goodnight_spoon@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Length: 8 pages  
  
Started: 1/10/2004 11:45 AM  
  
Finished: 8:08 PM 1/17/2004  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Any characters that you do not  
  
recognize, however, are most likely my creations and I would prefer  
  
that you not use them without first contacting me and working out the  
  
details.  
  
Inspiration struck me last night while freezing my ass off on the way  
  
to the movies, and here's the result!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my sister, Rocky. (Get well soon!) Also  
  
to all of you who have written or AIMed me, especially Liz C., who  
  
recently discovered that I am, indeed, female. ^_^  
  
~~  
  
Serenity stayed still, frozen with fear. There would be no  
  
excuse for using this escape route, for stumbling into her parents'  
  
chambers late at night.  
  
*They aren't in here, dolt.*  
  
At first it seemed too much to hope for, but the Crystal had  
  
not yet been wrong, and she didn't hear anything. Cautiously, Serenity  
  
crawled out of the crate and into the vast, dark room. Her parents'  
  
chambers were far larger than hers, and, despite fashion and custom,  
  
they shared a room. Everything was decorated in the customary white  
  
marble and alabaster, although it all looked gray in this light.  
  
*Hurry up!* the Crystal cried. *You haven't any idea when they'll  
  
return, and it wouldn't due to be caught.*  
  
Seeing the wisdom in this, Serenity did not argue. She padded  
  
across the room, pausing when she reached the doors to listen for the  
  
footfalls of guards. Hearing nothing, she pressed the door open and  
  
slid through. She had barely taken three steps when a voice called  
  
out, "Hey! You there--halt!"  
  
Serenity began turning to face her aggressor, but the Crystal  
  
cried, *NO! What are you, an idiot? Don't give them a chance to see  
  
your face. Just run!*  
  
The Crystal had barely finished the command when Serenity was  
  
sprinting down the corridors, holding up her myriad skirts to keep  
  
from tripping on them. She turned a corner and was out of the guards'  
  
sight for a moment. Looking this way and that, Serenity recognized  
  
her location, but could not put a name to it. She knew, however, that  
  
should she turn the upcoming corner, she would then be in the corridors  
  
that lead to her own chambers.  
  
Whipping around the last corner, Serenity ran into someone and  
  
fell back, landing on her rear. Her nose began to bleed from the  
  
impact.  
  
"Serenity?"  
  
Serenity looked up, wondering who would dare address her as  
  
such, fearing at the same time that she knew who. When her eyes met  
  
light blue ones she had to close them and swallow. "Prince Raphael."  
  
Raphael seemed as shocked as she, but he still had the state  
  
of mind to extend a hand and pull his wife to her feet. His eyes  
  
roamed over her as she stared defiantly back. Her hair was  
  
disheveled and had dirt and twigs tangled into it, and her nightgown  
  
was torn and smudged with dirt. Of her slippers, he knew not where  
  
they were.  
  
"Is there something that I can do for you, Prince Raphael?"  
  
Serenity curtsied primly.  
  
Raphael tore his eyes away from hers, feeling as though their  
  
lilac would burn him. Reaching into his breast pocket, he retrieved  
  
a white handkerchief and held it out to her. When Serenity made no  
  
move to take it, he extended it farther toward her. "Your nose,  
  
princess, is bleeding."  
  
Abashed, Serenity took the proffered item and held it to her  
  
nose; hardly any blood was left, and she wiped it away quickly,  
  
noticing as she did that his name was embroidered in blue thread in  
  
the corner.  
  
"Actually," Raphael began, picking up where she had left off.  
  
"There is something that you can do for me."  
  
Serenity gave him her full attention, although she wished to  
  
be anywhere but there.  
  
"You can think up a good lie...better than your previous  
  
attempts...because when the king and queen see you, they shall  
  
undoubtedly question your appearance."  
  
"My appearance?" Serenity parroted.  
  
Raphael nodded, and began walking, giving Serenity no choice  
  
but to follow.  
  
"We were to be in the king's study over an hour past." When  
  
Serenity opened her mouth to inquire, Raphael saved her the need. "I  
  
was delivered a message an hour ago to make haste to the king's study,  
  
and when I arrived thirty minutes was spent waiting for you, princess.  
  
I volunteered to go and fetch you, and when I had reached your chambers  
  
I found them empty." Now he stopped walking, for they had reached the  
  
study. "Where were you?"  
  
Serenity opened her mouth, but nothing came out.  
  
"Just as I thought." Raphael began to reach for the door, but  
  
then paused and, licking his thumb, proceeded to rub the dirt off of  
  
Serenity's face.  
  
Humbled, Serenity lowered her head, but Raphael caught her  
  
chin and forced her to meet his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, princess," he said. "Not now. Hold your head up and  
  
face the consequences of your decisions, or don't make them at all."  
  
Before she could reply, Raphael pushed the door open and stood  
  
aside, motioning for her to precede him.  
  
Serenity swallowed, and she stood straight, shoulders back,  
  
stomach in, chin up. Then she took that first step into the room, and  
  
then the second and the third, and before she knew it she was sitting  
  
in the throne-like chair that had been brought in for her, and Raphael  
  
was sitting next to her. Her royal parents sat in their thrones in  
  
the study, and also present were David, the Royal Ambassador; Jonathon,  
  
the Prime Minister; Edward, the ancient Royal Advisor; Bernard,  
  
Minister of Courtroom Affairs; Leon, the Captain of the Guard; Michael,  
  
Minister of Internal Affairs; Gabriel, Minister of Local Affairs; and  
  
finally Geoffrey, Minister of livestock, gardening and foodstuffs.  
  
The Queen took one look at her daughter and paled, but the  
  
King, quicker on his feet, pretended not to have noticed and began the  
  
meeting.  
  
"Something wonderful has happened," he said, smiling in  
  
contentment. "As you are all aware, we have had limited contact with  
  
the planets these last centuries, and they had had little interest in  
  
the Moon, claiming that we had nothing to do with them, and should be  
  
qualified together with Earth." Now his smile broadened. "These last  
  
few months, however, we have been negotiating a more peaceful future.  
  
After much compromise and hours of comparing statistics, we have all  
  
reached several agreements.  
  
"The Moon has severed our antiquated arrangements with Earth.  
  
We will still have friendly contact with them, as we have always  
  
enjoyed, but now there will be no mistake as to who has more power and  
  
influence. The Moon will operate on its own and with its own agenda  
  
in mind, not that of Earth.  
  
"Although not technically a planet and smaller than many of our  
  
neighbors, the planets have agreed that this bickering must come to a  
  
stop, and that we must form one untied nation. Negotiations are still  
  
underway, but it looks as though that nation will be under the Moon."  
  
Serenity caught her breath, and remembered a conversation in  
  
this same study that she had overheard months ago, on the day of her  
  
Coming of Age ceremony and celebration. Could these be the same  
  
planets that had been at each others' throats, wary of the Moon's  
  
intrigue and boasting of their might from telecommunication screens,  
  
too frightened to say these words in person?  
  
"We have acknowledged that our galaxy is a small one, and as  
  
technology increases, so do the risks. Already, Mars reports that  
  
their prayers have made known to them hostile forces from other  
  
galaxies already making expeditions into others. Pluto has concurred,  
  
saying that these so-called 'hostile forces' will arrive with our  
  
galaxy as their target." He swallowed and looked at Serenity. "And  
  
that, my daughter, they will arrive within your lifetime."  
  
Serenity felt herself grow cold. How could this be? One  
  
minute there is peace with the planets, and the next it is whisked  
  
away. *Within my lifetime!* Serenity shivered.  
  
"As such, we have begun negotiations to enlist a small, secret  
  
militia of gifted individuals who will devote their life to seeing to  
  
the peace of our galaxy. This group has not yet been selected,  
  
although it will be further discussed next week." Now the king fairly  
  
glowed. "The treaty has been drawn up, and has only to be signed.  
  
That is why the rulers of all nine planets are on their way to the  
  
Moon as we speak."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Serenity saw Raphael take in a  
  
quick breath, and realized that she had done the same. She had never  
  
met the royals from the other planets, and little was known about them.  
  
She could not recall a point in time when her royal parents, or,  
  
indeed, any monarch from the Moon, had met in person with any of the  
  
leaders from the planets. And now, to have them all in one place!  
  
This was the stuff that history was made of.  
  
"In exactly nine days there will be a feast to rival all  
  
feasts," the king continued. "The grandest ball that you can imagine.  
  
We shall be hosting it, of course, and first there will be a ceremony.  
  
I imagine that peasants will be gathered all around the palace, and  
  
once the treaty is signed it will be displayed from the Tower."  
  
Serenity knew that her father spoke of an alabaster tower built  
  
into the flawless, pale wall that already surrounded the palace. The  
  
wall itself was thick enough to house many servants, and it went  
  
underground over one hundred feet, and around it, in the dirt, there  
  
were jagged rocks scattered so as to make it harder to break the  
  
palace in case of a raid. Serenity had often wondered if the wall  
  
around the city was so protected.  
  
Memories of her birthday returned, of her Coming of Age party  
  
and, the next day standing on that balcony in that Tower, looking down  
  
to see the entire city beneath her, all gathered to see their new  
  
Crown-Princess. Traditionally the presentation, done by her royal  
  
parents, was to have taken place the actual day of her ceremony, but  
  
she had sneaked off that night and so it had been delayed.  
  
*The entire Moon will be gathered there, I suppose,* Serenity  
  
thought, and was echoed by her father:  
  
"Already, royalty from every corner of the Moon is sending  
  
messengers, hoping to stay in the palace and meet with our new allies.  
  
We shall, of course, take as many as we can hold."  
  
By this point the ministers were all taking notes furiously,  
  
their styluses flying over the paper as they each tallied up the cost  
  
of this ball.  
  
"Others," the king continued, "May make camp outside the palace,  
  
or, if they wish, attempt to rent rooms in the homes of city residents."  
  
Gabriel, Minister of Local Affairs, made a respectful gesture  
  
requesting permission to speak. The king nodded and he said, "Sire, I  
  
think it might be best to advise the citizens not to let any of their  
  
rooms. A few nobles have been known for attempting to cheat peasants  
  
of their wages, and we wouldn't want a skirmish between them and our  
  
people." He did not mention that it would make the Moon look bad in  
  
front of their guests, although that was what was on everyone's minds.  
  
The king nodded thoughtfully, and opened his mouth to speak  
  
when Serenity mimicked Gabriel's gesture. "Serenity?" he said, caught  
  
off guard. Serenity had never taken any interest in politics. "You  
  
wish to speak?"  
  
"Yes, father, I do," Serenity replied. She had been thinking  
  
while the Minister of Local Affairs had been talking, and a solution  
  
had formed in her mind. "Supposing," she said, addressing the table,  
  
"Small plaques were made for those villagers willing to let their rooms.  
  
They could say something like, 'This household and those in and  
  
belonging to it are under the protection of king and country.' It  
  
might be hung above their door and cold have the king's signet seal on  
  
it. That would certainly stay the hand of many nobles, and additional  
  
guards could be situated throughout the city."  
  
A few of the ministers looked at each other, surprised by this  
  
bout of insight. They had always thought Serenity a delightful girl,  
  
certainly obedient, beautiful and well-trained, and her intelligence  
  
was a given, considering her tutors, but they had not counted on her  
  
using her knowledge to help the kingdom. Although women were not  
  
especially oppressed on the Moon, men usually did all the talking.  
  
In his throne, her father was thinking the same thing. A nudge  
  
from the queen made him realize that he had paused too long, and the  
  
king cleared his throat. He could see no flaw in her reasoning. "A  
  
wonderful idea, Serenity," he commended. "One that shall be carried  
  
out."  
  
The ministers scribbled.  
  
Warmed by the compliment and the achievement, Serenity beamed.  
  
She felt as though she was actually helping her planet now.  
  
"Our first guests should be arriving within a few days," the  
  
king continued, but Serenity was barely listening, still on cloud nine.  
  
Raphael watched his wife, and, despite himself, felt proud.  
  
~~  
  
The next morning, amidst the commotion of servants preparing  
  
for the ball, Serenity managed to find out where the blueprints for  
  
the dungeons were located, and had been horrified to hear that they  
  
were kept in the bed chambers of Captain of the Guard Leon. This would  
  
never do. She would have to go to Mea and tell him that she had been  
  
unable to get them.  
  
This bothered Serenity as few things had. She had always been  
  
a perfectionist, but this went further than this. The thought of  
  
returning to the cathedral empty-handed embarrassed her, and she felt  
  
as though she had let down the Cause.  
  
*And Mea,* the Crystal snickered. *Wouldn't want to cast an  
  
unfavorable light on yourself in his presence, now would we, Princess?*  
  
Serenity ignored the Crystal as she would her way through the  
  
camps outside the palace walls. The Peace Ball, as it had been dubbed,  
  
had just been announced that morning, but already the servants of  
  
nearby nobility had all been sent to request rooms and make camps for  
  
themselves outside the walls. By the king's decree, no noble of the  
  
Moon would be permitted to house their servants or slaves inside the  
  
palace, as space was limited. Should they still wish for their own  
  
attendants, they may house them outside the palace walls.  
  
She was on her way to the cathedral now, decked out in her long  
  
charcoal cloak with her hair tucked beneath the hood. She had sneaked  
  
out by making herself a note to give to the guards and pretending to  
  
be a servant; the escape route would no longer be an option in a few  
  
hours, as more and more tents were being set up, and that was what she  
  
needed to see Mea about.  
  
As she walked through the city, Serenity enjoyed the sights and  
  
the smells. Everywhere she looked, merchants were setting up their  
  
shops and eyeing each other evilly, willing to kill for the best, most  
  
prime spots to set up their wares. Guards stood or walked everywhere,  
  
watching the comings and goings of the peasants with an apathy that  
  
was born of familiarity.  
  
When she reached the cathedral, Mea had set a man out to wait  
  
for her, and she was greeted warmly and shown inside. She was lead up  
  
a winding staircase and then let into a large chamber on one of the  
  
upper floors that she recognized from when they were planning the raid.  
  
Mea was already there, and he was sitting in a chair at the head of  
  
the table. Taking the only other unoccupied seat, Serenity settled  
  
into then came right out and said what was on her mind.  
  
"I have bad news."  
  
Mea's expression remained blank, and when she said nothing  
  
more, he prompted, "How so?"  
  
"I was unable to obtain the blueprints." Serenity waited a  
  
moment, then continued. "They are kept in the Captain of the Guard's  
  
chambers, but I know not where those are or how I would gain entrance  
  
to them." When Mea still said nothing, Serenity became uncomfortable.  
  
"What would you have me do?"  
  
"Get those blueprints."  
  
Serenity at first believed that she had misunderstood him, but  
  
when Mea said nothing more, she became angry. "I've tried," Serenity  
  
said through gritted teeth. "I've tried, but I am not about to break  
  
into that man's chambers and attempt to steal them out from under his  
  
nose. In the first place, he would notice when they went missing and  
  
raise security, and secondly..."  
  
"Secondly," Mea said, "We can't get into the dungeons without  
  
them. I'm not about to risk more men sneaking into a nest of guards  
  
without knowing the way out."  
  
Serenity could see the wisdom in this, but she was still upset.  
  
"Do you not have men situated throughout the palace as spies?" at Mea's  
  
nod, she continued, "Could you not, then, have one get the blueprints?"  
  
Mea shook his head. "He would be killed if caught in Leon's  
  
chambers. You would only be reprimanded."  
  
Serenity slumped in her chair. "I don't even know where his  
  
chambers are."  
  
"He has two. One in the palace on the fourth floor and another  
  
in the barracks, with the rest of the soldiers."  
  
Serenity looked up. "You know all this; do you know where he  
  
keeps the blueprints?"  
  
"No," Mea said, shaking his head and causing his mop of tangles  
  
to fly about his face. "I had no idea that he kept them until you  
  
told me so."  
  
Serenity sighed. "And we must have them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Irritated, Serenity began to stand, then stopped. "You will  
  
want to send some men back with me to the palace, and send with them  
  
a tent." At Mea's inquiring look, she explained. "Tents are being set  
  
up around the palace walls in anticipation of the Peace Ball, and  
  
without the escape route in my chambers we have no way of entrance  
  
into the palace. We cannot, however, use it with the eyes of nobility  
  
watching us, and so a tent must be set over it to disguise our comings  
  
and goings."  
  
Pleased with her reasoning, Mea nodded. "You shall have your  
  
men."  
  
Serenity stood, and was about to take her leave when something  
  
occurred to her. "Has a date been set?"  
  
Mea paused. "Not in stone. The day of the Peace Ball is being  
  
considered, though."  
  
Serenity felt herself grow cold. "What?"  
  
"It makes the most sense," Mea explained, feeling unnecessarily  
  
guilty. It wasn't as though he were doing this on purpose, to cut her  
  
out. At least he didn't think he was.  
  
"I'll be preoccupied on that day!" Serenity cried. "Surely  
  
you understand that. There will be guests to entertain, dignitaries  
  
to welcome..."  
  
"If you can't spare the time..."  
  
"It isn't like that!" Serenity interrupted, not believing her  
  
ears. *After all I've done for them, he still tries to cheat me...*  
  
She took a breath and regained her calm. Drawing herself to her full  
  
height, Serenity glared down at Mea. "This is unacceptable, and you  
  
know it as well as I do. I have sacrificed for the Cause, stolen from  
  
and deceived my own family. My reputation, my marriage, my traditions..."  
  
"Well I'm sorry if the right thing to do is so miserable for  
  
you," Mea shot back, standing up. "I'm sorry if our suffering has  
  
inconvenienced you, princess, but..."  
  
"But what?" Serenity cut him off, but she would not raise her  
  
voice again or grovel. It was beneath her. "Now that I try to 'do  
  
the right thing' you're going to make it hard for me every step of the  
  
way? What means more to you, *Lordship*--your damnable pride, or your  
  
people?"  
  
Mea opened his mouth to speak, but Serenity was quicker.  
  
"Because I shan't offer my aid again if all I get in return is  
  
your arrogance."  
  
Mea let out his breath through his nostrils, teeth clenched,  
  
and took his seat. "Fine," he said after a moment. "Let's talk."  
  
Not allowing herself to prematurely celebrate this minor  
  
victory, Serenity remained standing, although it was rude. "There is  
  
no other day that would be better suited for the mission?"  
  
"None. The comings and goings leading up to that day will  
  
greatly endanger any plans of breaking in that we might have, and if  
  
caught there is a much higher chance that we will be killed on the  
  
spot or made an example of, as an attempt to 'save face' in front of  
  
the visiting rulers."  
  
Serenity was silent, knowing this was true.  
  
"They've already been in the dungeons a few weeks," Mea  
  
continued. "From what I've heard of Lunarian strategy, they are being  
  
kept alive for torture purposes, being interrogated and worn down day  
  
by day. Already, too much time has passed since their capture. We  
  
need to move."  
  
Serenity was barely listening. She knew all this already, had  
  
come to the same conclusions on her own. She knew that it made the  
  
most sense to make their move on the day of the Peace Ball. *But how  
  
could I manage?*  
  
*You could always fake another illness,* the Crystal suggested.  
  
It hung loosely around her neck, and sometimes Serenity swore she  
  
could feel it pulsing in time with her heart.  
  
*No,* Serenity thought back. *That would never work again.*  
  
And then Serenity got an idea. A wonderful, terrible,  
  
treacherous idea. At the same time that her mind and heart were  
  
screaming *No!*, her lips were asking Mea, "Have you any potions, a  
  
tasteless liquid that, when consumed, causes a person to fall into a  
  
slumber?"  
  
Mea looked at her strangely. "Yes," he replied after a moment.  
  
"What need have you for it?"  
  
"That," Serenity said, "is no concern of yours." When she saw  
  
the look on Mea's face, the princess added, "Trust me."  
  
~~  
  
Oohh, another cliff-hanger. Sort of.  
  
Not sure when the next installment will be out...I'm hoping to  
  
start work on it shortly, but we all know how these things work. I  
  
shouldn't have even touched it this weekend...we were given two extra  
  
days off of school to study for our exams, but then I was struck with  
  
inspiration and spent all this time at the keyboard and now it's  
  
Saturday and I still can't remember what a carboxyl group is suppose  
  
to look like or all of my Spanish vocabulary... _  
  
Oh, by the way, I recently got mah website up! The address is  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ajluvs2bannoying and it has my writing and  
  
art, an image gallery of me and my friends/family, quizzes, and various  
  
sub-pages about my views on things and that kinda shtuff. It's  
  
basically my shrine to me. :P  
  
You know the email, but you can AIM me at AJluvs2Bannoying or  
  
check me out on the ASMR Discussion Board (at moonromance.net) under  
  
the sn AJ Martinez. I also have a livejournal (they're free now, but  
  
I have a paid account because I'm cool like that) and my sn there is  
  
LadieAJ.  
  
So ya know, critique, review, contact me, whatever. Many blessings!  
  
AJ 


	19. chapter 18

Title: Chronicles of the Moon: Life of the Late Queen Serenity  
  
By: AJ Martinez  
  
Email: goodnightspoonhotmail.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Length: 8 pages  
  
Started: 1/18/2004 12:51 PM  
  
Finished: 6/19/2004 10:44 PM  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Any characters that you do not  
  
recognize, however, are most likely my creations and I would prefer  
  
that you not use them without first contacting me and working out the  
  
details.  
  
I should be studying for exams, but all I can think about is finishing  
  
this fie. This is disgusting. I started this fie in May of 2002, and I  
  
had actually written 20 or so pages of it before, but it was a  
  
terrible first draft, not at all like what it's like right now, and  
  
when the computer crashed it was actually a blessing in disguise. I  
  
spent 9 months or so writing down ideas, and then I started writing in  
  
2002. I can't believe it's been so long. I never thought that it would  
  
be like this.  
  
Oh well, enough of my prattling. This chapter is dedicated to my  
  
cousin Daniella, who is still pregnant. (Yay!) I went to her baby  
  
shower yesterday and she was just glowing. And to my grandparents, and  
  
to Father Dan, who had surgery on his arm last week. It's his birthday  
  
today.  
  
Serenity was on the fourth floor of the palace. Having just  
  
returned from the cathedral, she was still wearing her charcoal cloak.  
  
What are you dawdling for? the Crystal demanded. Get it  
  
over with.  
  
"As usual," Serenity said, "Your opinion is unsolicited and  
  
unwanted."  
  
The Crystal said nothing more, and Serenity felt rather bad  
  
about the way that she had spoken to it. Then she remembered the day  
  
of the raid, and the way that the Crystal had attempted to invade her  
  
consciousness. She was no longer sorry.  
  
Approaching the first door on her right, Serenity scanned it  
  
for Leon's crest, which would identify the chambers as belonging to  
  
the Captain of the Guard, but it was not there. She walked on, looking  
  
left and right, until she came to the proper door. She ran her fingers  
  
across the crest carved into it, and then, trembling with anxiety and  
  
anticipation, Serenity stepped up to it and pressed her ear to the  
  
door, although she knew that, even should someone be in the chambers,  
  
the walls and doors were constructed thickly enough to ensure privacy  
  
for their inhabitants.  
  
Hand shaking, Serenity reached for the door latch. The closer  
  
her hand got, the harder it was for it to move forward. It was like a  
  
reverse-magnet, and the air wavered as if from heat.  
  
This had happened before. It had happened at the raid. It was  
  
because of the Crystal, she knew; when it had attacked her it did  
  
something to her, left something in her.  
  
Pushing forward, Serenity finally grasped the latch, and there  
  
was a clicking as the tumblers fell into place. Opening the door just  
  
enough for to squeeze herself through, Serenity entered the chambers.  
  
Although spacious and well decorated, they looked small and  
  
plain to Serenity's eyes, even having seen the rooms at the cathedral.  
  
It had not dawned on her that those living in the palace would have  
  
such sparse accommodations...she knew, of course, that her own chambers  
  
being more impressive was to be expected, but still.  
  
The walls were a pale blue, and the wooden floor was covered  
  
with many rugs, all a mix-match of colors. Large pictures decorated  
  
the wall, one of the ocean and another of Leon's father, who had also  
  
been Captain of the Guard. Smaller pictures, individual portraits of  
  
family and friends, and some that looked as though they had come from  
  
local artists. The bed was large, although smaller than her own, and  
  
had drapes that could be pulled around it in the winter months to seal  
  
in the warmth.  
  
Speaking of Seals, she thought, as she spied a Tracker lying  
  
on his bedside table. It was about six inches, as all were, and  
  
ornately carved and painted. Cylinder shaped and thin, it had a stalk  
  
coming up from the top with a knob attached. On the knob was his crest,  
  
and Serenity knew that the knob, when touched to the back of the neck  
  
or wrists of a person (usually a slave), would take a blood and tissue  
  
sample. It would then immediately provide information on the person.  
  
This was all available because of the Seals, which were a sort  
  
of brand that slavers embedded into the wrists and necks of their  
  
slaves. Without one, a Tracker would tell only the approximate age,  
  
weight, gender, and appearance of a person, as well as whether or not  
  
they were a member of any royal or noble family. By taking and reading  
  
their DNA, it built a data-base by which to tell who should or should  
  
not be in the palace, who worked where, and who was related to whom.  
  
With a Seal, however, the Tracker would also tell the owner of the  
  
slave. All a slaver had to do, should one of his slaves run away, was  
  
make a report on it, and, should the slave be caught and the Tracker  
  
used on him or her, it would note also that the slave was a runaway,  
  
and was to be arrested.  
  
Serenity could not recall a time without Seals and Trackers.  
  
She had grown up thinking that they were used only to track and  
  
identify criminals, to keep the people and rulers of the Moon safe,  
  
but several candid talks with Annie now had her believing otherwise.  
  
Time is of the essence, the Crystal reminded her.  
  
Not knowing where to start, Serenity scanned the room once  
  
again. She saw nothing that would lead her to believe that it housed  
  
the blueprints. Probably hidden, she thought.  
  
Walking up to the bedside table, Serenity paused for only an  
  
instant before opening the top drawer. Hmmmm. A brush, a book, a  
  
stylus, and a few letters. Closing the drawer, Serenity opened the  
  
bottom cabinet and regarded its contents.  
  
After several minutes of poking around, Serenity had found  
  
nothing. Nothing in the bedside table, nothing in the armoire, nothing  
  
in the dressers or in the wardrobe or underneath his bed. And time was  
  
flying.  
  
Perhaps he has them secreted in one of the many letters in  
  
his bedside table, the Crystal suggested.  
  
Serenity doubted this. There had been many scrolls in the top  
  
drawer, but they were too small to be blueprints. She had correctly  
  
assumed them to be letters, but now discouragement and frustration  
  
goaded her to have a second look. Crossing the room to the bedside  
  
table, she selected one, then stopped. Hidden by the scroll now in her  
  
hand was another scroll, one with Raphael's signet seal on it.  
  
Serenity stared at it for several moments, her heart pounding  
  
in her chest. Something told her that this was a turning point in her  
  
life, that she was fine as she was, should leave the letter unopened,  
  
keep her mind on the task at hand. But Serenity was holding the scroll  
  
before she realized it, and running her fingers over the wax seal. It  
  
had already been opened, and this made it easier for her to simply  
  
unroll it and read.  
  
Raphael's bold, crisp writing stared back at her, slightly  
  
sloppy from the brandy that he had had in him, although Serenity did  
  
not know this. It was a short letter, saying only that Leon should  
  
post more guards around the arena on the last day of the festival, the  
  
day of the raid.  
  
This meant something to her, Serenity knew, but she couldn't  
  
put a name to it. It explained how the guards had come upon them so  
  
quickly, been so efficient. So it was on Raphael's order. But what was  
  
this to her? As Crown-Prince, it was his right. He might have simply  
  
been concerned for his subjects, worried that things might have gotten  
  
out of hand on that night.  
  
But why station them around the arena? Serenity wondered.  
  
It was closed that day; why not send them where the people would be?  
  
Maybe, the Crystal said, He knew.  
  
"Knew?" Serenity asked, not fully comprehending. Then it hit  
  
her, and her head began to spin. Knew? How could he? Has he been  
  
following me? Have I been too obvious? "Oh nooooo..." she moaned,  
  
falling onto Leon's bed. "What shall I do?"  
  
Find the blueprints.  
  
"What?" Serenity sat up. "Why? What point is there now, now  
  
that he knows?"  
  
You don't know that. He didn't implicate you in any way.  
  
"His honor wouldn't allow him," Serenity quickly said.  
  
Oh? the Crystal gave back. If that is so, then wouldn't his  
  
honor have forced him to turn you in, once the raid went as planned  
  
and on that night you were nowhere to be found? it paused, letting  
  
the words sink in. Whatever he knows, he shan't tell; that much is  
  
clear. He may not even know of your involvement.  
  
Serenity held her breath. This seemed too much to hope for.  
  
She was quiet for several minutes, thoughts buzzing through her head.  
  
Finally she said, "Now to find those blueprints."  
  
Behind the portrait. The one of the older man.  
  
Serenity froze. "You knew?"  
  
The Crystal said nothing.  
  
"Answer me," Serenity demanded. "Answer me!"  
  
When the Crystal remained mute, Serenity stalked over to the  
  
portrait, needing to know. Pushing it away from the wall, she saw that  
  
the blueprints were tacked to the back of it. Not being tall enough to  
  
reach the uppermost tacks, Serenity touched her hand to them, hoping  
  
for that power to come back, hoping to harness it. When nothing  
  
happened, she frowned. This did not make sense. The Crystal was with  
  
her, and it had worked on the night of the raid, when she had left the  
  
Crystal in her chambers.  
  
"Work," Serenity whispered. "Please work."  
  
Still nothing happened, and Serenity became frustrated. She  
  
could feel the power, swimming lazily through her blood stream, the  
  
part of itself that the Crystal had left in her. She tried to focus on  
  
it, bring it to the surface. The air began to waver.  
  
"Work," Serenity whispered again. "Work!"  
  
Suddenly the magnetism was there again, and then gone. The  
  
blueprints remained in place a moment, then one corner fell. Soon they  
  
were lying on the ground, and Serenity grabbed them quickly, rolled  
  
them up, and made haste to the door. She was halfway to her chambers  
  
when it occurred to her to wonder why, if the Crystal had known all  
  
along where the blueprints were, it had been so adamant that she go  
  
through the bedside table and read the letters.  
  
Annie was worried. Partially for her own welfare, because the  
  
princess should have begun her fitting over twenty minutes ago, but  
  
was nowhere to be found, and partially for Serenity, because  
  
everything was happening so fast. Also, Annie had found the willchide.  
  
She had been with the royal family for many years. Her mother  
  
had worked in the palace, and her grandmother before her, and as far  
  
back in her line as she could recall. They had all tended to various  
  
jobs, from cooking and cleaning to training the animals and looking  
  
after the nobles. Annie's role, however, was especially plum, seeing  
  
as she had been with the princess for so long; indeed, since Serenity  
  
was a little girl. There hadn't been talk of any sort between them  
  
until these last few months, and this was one of the things that  
  
bothered Annie. How could a person change so much in such a short  
  
time? She supposed that it might have something to do with Serenity's  
  
naivete, and that, had the princess known the plight of slaves, she  
  
would have done something years ago. Maybe she was just young and  
  
looking for a cause.  
  
A Cause.  
  
This was another thing that had been weighing on her mind.  
  
Although not a member, Annie knew well of the Cause, and of its lofty  
  
leader. She had heard him described many ways; men spoke of him as  
  
brilliant, generous, kind, haunted, and somewhat hard; a man who could  
  
draw you in with his words alone. They spoke little of his handicap.  
  
But it was the women's talk that worried her now.  
  
Most of the women who had met the Lordship were cowed by him,  
  
or sought to catch him for their own. They described him as  
  
frightening and intense, coiled almost, like he would snap at any  
  
moment. And sexual. That had been mentioned more than once. He had an  
  
animalistic quality to him, and it translated to a sort of raw  
  
sexuality that drew in some women like moths to a flame, while it  
  
repulsed others.  
  
Annie feared that Serenity was a member of the former.  
  
For months now she had returned home from these visits with  
  
flushed cheeks and hopped onto her bed, holding her kittens to her  
  
breast and sort of looking off, her expression almost blank, but  
  
colored with what Annie could only describe as serenity.  
  
At this moment the door flew open, and Serenity skittered  
  
inside, clutching something to herself underneath her charcoal robe.  
  
"Annie!" Serenity cried, breathless. Talking a breath, she locked the  
  
door and beamed at her servant. "I've got them."  
  
"Them, princess?"  
  
Serenity began making her way over to the bed, unclasping her  
  
robe as she did so, letting it fall to the floor. "The blueprints."  
  
Annie said nothing. She did not want to discourage her  
  
princess from sharing things with her, but neither did she want to  
  
encourage her to place herself in danger's path.  
  
Still breathing heavily, Serenity rolled the blueprints up  
  
and, groping underneath her bed for a moment, produced an empty, bone-  
  
colored cylindrical tube. Shoving the blueprints inside, she sat back  
  
on her legs, her chest rising and falling noticeably.  
  
Remembering her duty, Annie jumped up. "You have a fitting,  
  
princess, and you're already late."  
  
Serenity looked up. "A fitting?"  
  
"For the Peace ball."  
  
"Ah." Serenity paused, pondering, as though she might refuse  
  
to go, and then got up from the bed, kicking the blueprints underneath  
  
it. She walked with Annie out of her chambers and down corridors, and  
  
neither spoke. When they reached the seamstress' quarters, Annie  
  
stepped in front of Serenity and got the door for her. With  
  
resignation, Serenity walked into the chambers.  
  
The seamstress' ward was large, and the ceiling was high.  
  
There were several light fixtures, candles, and shades over lamps to  
  
change the light's color; the seamstress kept them so that she could  
  
observe how the light would flatter her creations at different  
  
occasions (or otherwise). The whole room was white; not white marble  
  
or alabaster, but plain white...it seemed to lack texture of any sort,  
  
and there were no rugs. Mirrors lined every wall, and one hung from  
  
the ceiling on a chain (also painted white) that could be lowered or  
  
raised as the seamstress saw fit. White drapes hung, closing off one  
  
section from another. This was the fitting section; once, Serenity had  
  
been into the other sections, and the sudden color and variety had  
  
hurt her eyes. Furs and chains and jewelry and fabrics had lined every  
  
wall, and, in a smaller, more secluded area, sketches had littered a  
  
table. Serenity had wished to stay there forever, and lose herself in  
  
the billowing oceans of materials until they began to rub off on her  
  
and make her warm and lively like them.  
  
But that had been years ago. She had been nine, and her  
  
governess had come sweeping in then and hurried her off to her Latin  
  
lessons.  
  
It was at that moment that a servant girl spotted her, and  
  
within seconds Serenity was surrounded. Regardless that they had  
  
measured her a thousand times over, the seamstress' helpers still  
  
fluttered about Serenity, clucking to themselves and asking her to  
  
please raise her arms higher, turn to the side, and stand perfectly  
  
still. And Serenity did. She turned herself over to their ministrations  
  
entirely, her breathing getting slower as her eyes almost closed.  
  
Already the day had been trying for her, and at this point  
  
nothing appealed to her more than the prospect of a hot soak in the  
  
tub and the silken comfort of her bed sheets.  
  
It wasn't until three days later that Serenity was able to  
  
escape the confines of the palace, sneak through the city, and bring  
  
the dungeon blueprints to Mea. Although he had not been expecting her  
  
arrival, Mea set aside his strategies when she came into the room and  
  
gave her his full attention, marred only by the thick locks of hair  
  
that fell into his face, nearly covering his eyes.  
  
Serenity was wearing her usual charcoal cloak, and he was  
  
wearing his usual homespun, but he could see that she was tired. These  
  
last few days had been trying ones for her, as lunar royalty continued  
  
to pour in. Gossip and spies alike had confirmed that the first of the  
  
interplanetary royalty was arriving tonight from Pluto, bringing with  
  
them not only king, queen and servants, but a child as well. He  
  
frowned slightly; Serenity should not be here, he knew. She was needed  
  
at the palace, needed badly, but at the same time his heart was warmed  
  
by the thought that the Cause was important enough to her that she  
  
would shirk duties that she had been born to perform.  
  
Not wishing to dwell on these thoughts, Mea sat back in his  
  
chair and fluttered a hand at her to indicate that she should sit.  
  
Once she had, he said, "I expect you have news."  
  
"Yes, Mea, I do," Serenity replied habitually. From her cloak  
  
she pulled the blueprints, placing them on the table between them,  
  
closer to herself than Mea. She waited for him to reach for them.  
  
Not in a pleasant mood, are we? Mea thought dryly, but didn't say  
  
anything, instead reaching for the blueprints. He pulled then from  
  
their binding and unrolled them, splaying them across the table.  
  
Serenity watched as Mea studied the blueprints. She was exhausted.  
  
Every morning she awoke and went to fittings, and then spent the rest  
  
of the day assisting her royal mother in choosing dishes, decorations,  
  
and entertainment for the ball. This was not the sort of thing that  
  
she was used to, as such matters were usually handled by servants and  
  
ministers, but this ball was far too important to trust into the hands  
  
of someone hired. She remembered that morning, sitting with her  
  
mother in the queen's gardens. They were working on the seating  
  
arrangements.  
  
"The Lady Tranquility has come," the queen said, "and is  
  
already settled in guest chambers. I believe that she should be at the  
  
same table as the duke and duchess of Zephyr." The queen paused for a  
  
moment, glaring down at the list that she was making. "Oh, but that  
  
will never do," she continued, "for look, there is still one spot on  
  
that table that has yet to be filled."  
  
"Haven't we any parties of one then, Mother?" Serenity asked.  
  
The queen thought for a moment, then her eyes lit. "I had  
  
nearly forgotten about Prince Kunzite!" she cried, writing his name  
  
in. "Oh dear, Serenity, how long has it been since we last saw him?"  
  
Not as long as you would imagine, Serenity thought gravely,  
  
her cheeks burning as she remembered the raid, and the scene afterward  
  
at the cathedral, where Mea had accused Beryl of working against him  
  
and the Cause. It made sense to believe that Kunzite had been in on  
  
the sabotage with her. Serenity was not looking forward to seeing him  
  
again, but she had not time to ponder this, because her mother was  
  
speaking again.  
  
"This planning isn't as bad as you might think, Serenity," the  
  
queen said, smoothing her dress. "I know that it is not something that  
  
you are used to, or shall ever become used to, and that is because you  
  
are the Crown-Princess of the High Kingdom of the Moon. I was not,  
  
however, and whenever my parents--" the queen looked Serenity in the  
  
eyes now, "your grandparents--held a ball, my mother and I planned  
  
everything. We were assisted by servants and the like, of course, but  
  
it was still something that we women did together. It was some of the  
  
best times of my life." Her voice had grown soft as she finished, and  
  
then she had smiled quickly and asked Serenity what she thought about  
  
the decorations.  
  
The sound of Mea clearing his throat brought the princess back  
  
from her reverie, and she looked at him slowly, reluctantly. She had  
  
spent more time with her mother in these past days than ever before,  
  
and sometimes she found herself liking the woman, and it was an odd  
  
feeling. She had always loved her mother, had never disliked her, but  
  
now she felt as though she were getting to know her and was beginning  
  
to feel a kinship with the queen.  
  
"These aren't a copy, are they?" Mea asked.  
  
Serenity frowned. "No," she answered. "They are not."  
  
Mea nodded absentmindedly, then rolled them up. "That will  
  
have to be remedied, princess. There is no telling when the captain  
  
may feel the need to go over these, and should he discover them  
  
missing, there'll be the devil to pay."  
  
"So you want me to make copies and then return that one?"  
  
Serenity asked, already feeling a weight settle on her. She didn't  
  
have time to do this, and she knew it. Not without forsaking much-  
  
needed sleep.  
  
Mea nodded curtly. "Yes, please."  
  
Serenity sighed. "I'm sorry. I cannot."  
  
Mea blinked, but said nothing.  
  
Serenity continued on, feeling ridiculously guilty for not  
  
being able to do this. "I'm tired, Mea. Exhausted. Every waking moment  
  
that I have is filled with something, and when I am not planning this  
  
ball I am being briefed on it or on the other planets, or lunching  
  
with some noble," as she went on, Serenity began to feel agitated at  
  
feeling as though she needed to explain her reasoning to this  
  
peasant. "In fact, I can't take another moment of it. I don't want  
  
to hear the words 'Peace ball' breathed again for as long as I live.  
  
I'm tired. Tired! Tired, tired, tired..." she laid her head down on  
  
the table, arms folded underneath it to cushion her face. "I'm tired,"  
  
she sniffed, the back of her throat beginning to ache as she forced  
  
back tears. Hearing her voice break brought them on, hot and moist,  
  
and she sniffed again, wetly.  
  
Mea still sat on the other end of the table, but just barely.  
  
He had never felt this way before, almost protective. At least, never  
  
about another human being, a female. A princess. As he listened to her  
  
hiccup and sniffle he wanted nothing more than to...to what? He had no  
  
idea. He wanted to comfort her, maybe. But he only knew one way to  
  
comfort, and he didn't think that she would be open to it.  
  
"And Kunzite will be there."  
  
Mea was out of his chair. "What?" he cried.  
  
"I know, I know," Serenity raised tear-stained cheeks to look  
  
him in the eyes. "I found out just this morning."  
  
Mea remained on his feet. Thoughts went through his head, but  
  
he knew that there was nothing that could be done about this  
  
particular raider. He had not found out the man's true identity until  
  
after the raid, when some intensive poking and spying had brought out  
  
the truth, and he had been furious for several days that not only had  
  
he been so completely taken, his trust in Beryl blinding him, but that  
  
Serenity had recognized her fellow royalty and said nothing. He had  
  
entertained thoughts of confronting her about it, but had not gone  
  
through with them, knowing that no good could come of it.  
  
He felt the same way now. He knew that action should be taken  
  
against Kunzite, but he knew not of what sort, and knew that this was  
  
also not the time to be concerned about vendetta. Regardless, anything  
  
that he might come up with could not be carried out so close to the  
  
day of the Peace Ball, the day of the raid.  
  
By now Serenity had stopped crying, and she wiped her cheeks  
  
self-consciously, not meeting his eyes. This was, in her eyes, an  
  
unforgivable lapse. A few months ago Mea would have seen it as the  
  
same, but today he just looked away, giving her some privacy. When he  
  
believed that she was finished, he made his way to the door, pausing  
  
as he reached her chair, halfway passing it.  
  
"Let's get something in you, eh? It's nearly midday. We can  
  
discuss further plans over some bread and stew."  
  
Serenity got up gratefully, and was following Mea to the door  
  
when he stopped, rummaging in his pockets, and then passed her a small  
  
vial. "Two drops for a sound sleep, five to knock someone out for the  
  
night, nine to assure that they never wake again."  
  
Man, I thought I would never finish this chapter. You know what day it  
  
is? June 19th! How bad is that? It took me five months and a day to  
  
write this chapter. It's especially comical to me because in the  
  
beginning of this chapter I dedicated it to my pregnant cousin  
  
Daniella, and some two months ago she had her baby, a baby named  
  
Micayla. I only saw a few pics, but she looks as typically weird as  
  
most babies do. ;;  
  
Anyway...so new of the past few months: Continued to get 4.0's on my  
  
report cards (although I now sleep through class), got a boyfriend  
  
that I love lots (our 3 month is coming up on June 27th), got a job  
  
working at the library, met Baby Spice, and school's out. I'm still on  
  
ASMR and LiveJournal, and my website address go there for my fics, quizzes, pics of me and my friends/family, and  
  
my opinions on things. Also for a list of stupid things that I do  
  
(Example: Ania: "What part of Mexico?" Me: "New Mexico!")  
  
I don't know when the next one will be out, but hopefully soon,  
  
because now it's summer and I have more time to write and read and be  
  
myself.   
  
Please feel free to email me at goodnightspoonhotmail.com or AIM me  
  
at AJluvs2Bannoying. I love meeting new people, and feedback is a  
  
girl's best friend. :p  
  
Ciao!  
  
AJ 


End file.
